Triángulo mágico
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Diana recibe un día una carta de Andrew: al inicio piensa que es para ella y eso le causa confusión. Sin embargo, él le confirma que es para "Miss Akko". Sentimientos raros surgen, y la necesidad de investigar qué trama Andrew Hanbridge con Atsuko Kagari. ¿Hay sinceridad en lo que él quiere transmitir? ¿Qué son esos sentimientos de frustración que surgen de ella?
1. Intrigas

**(I)**

 **INTRIGAS**

Diana se siente incómoda. Esa expresión de coquetería de Andrew no se le va de la cabeza, y no, no fue hacia ella. La semana pasada lo vio en una reunión donde ella y su familia estuvieron presentes. Al principio sólo se dedicó a observarlo con detenimiento, sí, era atractivo. No podía negarlo, pero no le atraía de ese modo… O eso creyó. Todo hubiera estado bien, de hecho de su mente había decidido olvidar el asunto del piquete de la abeja, aquella abeja amorosa que picó a Andrew y que hizo que se le confesase a Akko. Eso le trajo una sensación de asco a Diana, de algún modo u otro nunca se imaginó a ese chico siendo así. Si bien no lo conoce como la palma de su mano se había creado una impresión, una impresión equivocada de Andrew.

Pero ella no estaba muy alejada de ello, de hecho ella también le picó la abeja y recuerda —entre lagunas mentales de gran profundidad— cómo le decía a Akko cuan arrepentida estaba de haberla tratado tan distante.

Aquello no se lo borra de la cabeza, eso sí que no. Cada que lo evoca se muerde la lengua y comienza a estudiar más y más. Seguramente el piquete de esa abeja la hizo delirar y pensar cosas muy extrañas.

Pero es inevitable no recordar ese evento, pues ha estado postergando por días la entrega de una carta para Akko. Todo inició ese fin de semana, donde volvió a ver a Andrew, después de aquella fiesta. Habían pasado ya meses, así que Diana creyó que ya nadie recordaría nada del momento y que quizá ella era la única que más o menos tenía la noción de lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Pues ni sus amigas comentaban nada, y ni Akko —ni su círculo de amigas— parecían entusiasmadas por la noche aquella donde Akko fue el centro de atención de Andrew y… de ella misma.

Sin embargo, Andrew terminó por recordándoselo. Mientras ella lo observaba detenidamente, él se acercó a ella. Frank no estaba con él, así que el encuentro fue más íntimo.

—Pensé que estarías estudiando en tu recámara, Diana.

—Debería hacer eso, de hecho.

—Han pasado unos tres meses desde que nos vimos, ¿no?

—Supongo.

—Sin embargo aquí estás—Andrew se acercó a ella. Diana no se sonrojó ni mucho menos, siguió con su pose habitual, aquella que no era perturbable—, ten.

Ella recibió un sobre sellado, un sello de la familia Hambridge. Y quiso preguntar por qué. Sin embargo, se adelantó a descubrir que el destinatario era una tal 'Miss Akko'. No abrió su boca en señal de sorpresa, simplemente sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina dorsal.

—¿Podrías dárselo a Miss Kagari?

—Claro…—Diana sostuvo el sobre entre sus manos, no entendiendo bien a qué iba el asunto—, ¿por qué no enviaste la carta, Andrew?

—No hay que precipitar las cosas, Diana. Además, supuse que de alguna manera 'Miss Knowledge' tenía que salir de su cuarto de libros mágicos. La familia Cavendish se caracteriza también por sus círculos sociales, después de todo eres importante aquí. La heredera.

Diana sintió enojo. De nuevo esa ola de calor que la abrumaba, fue tal y como cuando Akko le dijo que ella siempre era tan condescendiente y que jamás entendía nada sobre las personas que se esforzaban desde abajo. También la juzgó por ser de la nobleza. Oh, eso sí que la había molestado y mucho. Y tal como ese día, se sentía igual de frustrada con las palabras de Andrew.

Y así los días fueron transcurriendo. Diana no podía dormir bien, y aunque eso no afectaba su rendimiento escolar sí afectaba su estado de ánimo. Esa carta seguía en sus pensamientos, pero ella no era una persona chismosa. De hecho aunque la curiosidad la mataba por saber el contenido se había quedado con la intriga. Todo hubiera sido más fácil si ella no hubiera recibido esa carta, así todo hubiera continuado normal, ella seguiría estudiando y durmiendo tanto como le fuera posible. Pero, ¿a quién engañaba? En el fondo, en un principio, en un inicio creyó que esa carta era para ella. Aquella pose de Andrew tan galante, la forma de acercarse a ella. Sí, y ella cayó como una tonta. Ni toda la inteligencia le pudo dar una pista de que ese sobre no era para ella. Por suerte, Andrew no notó su expresión de enojo y confusión. ¿Por qué Akko? Si bien tenía la vaga idea de que Andrew podría tener un interés en Akko no le cuadraba del todo, ¿cómo era eso posible? Ni siquiera se habían visto en más de tres ocasiones. Andrew era más como ella: serio, frío. Y eso no era todo, ¡él ni siquiera creía en la magia! Si a ella, le molestaba que el despreciara a la magia y todos sus usos, que hiciera de un lado la historia de las brujas y que dijera que eso era conocimiento innecesario no quería imaginar siquiera lo que pensaría Akko.

Y ahí estaba ella, buscando a Akko entre los pasillos para entregarle esa carta. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Andrew no era mala persona, o no una persona que jugaría con una chica. Sí, de niño estaba rodeado de muchas niñas pues ellas querían conocer al heredero. E incluso ella podía incluirse en esa multitud. Pero nunca se le vio un lado cruel. Así que, esa carta no podía significar mucho, conocía a Andrew. Además era muy pronto para hacer una declaración sentimental. ¡Eso sería imposible! Así que entre debates internos, Diana seguía buscando a Akko para por fin darle esa carta y así zanjar el asunto en el olvido. Ni siquiera Akko recordaba —o no mencionaba— lo que pasó ese día. Nadie quería hablar de ello.

Y la vio, estaba platicando con Sucy y Lotte. La vio reír, danzar entre los pasillos y gritonear cosas que no entendió. Vio la alegría en sus ojos, y cómo sus amigas la abrazaban. Una sensación rara se apoderó en su pecho una vez más. ¿Qué era? ¿Envidia? ¿Celos? Pero… ¿celos de qué?

Entonces, Akko pasó junto a ella. Danzando, entre risas. Como una pequeña niña que no parecía una adolescente. Brillando como una gran luz en medio de la oscuridad.

—Atsuko.

Diana sintió feo al ver como la atmosfera de alegría se había roto. Akko cambió su semblante feliz por uno más serio, y no era para menos. Pues desde el incidente de la huelga de las hadas entre ellas se había formado una atmosfera muy densa y distante.

—¿Qué sucede Diana?

Diana carraspeó, al instante Lotte y Sucy entendieron que era de algo privado.

—Vamos a la habitación Akko.

Con pasos rápidos las dos amigas se alejaron dejando solas a Akko y a Diana. Akko no entendía muy bien de que se trataba, eso de que Diana viniera sola y con un semblante extraño no le causaba buena espina.

—¿Qué es?

—Ten—extendió su mano—, Andrew envía esto.

Diana jamás podría olvidar como la cara de Akko pasó a ser una de confusión, su rostro se desfiguró, incluso la vio dar un salto.

—¿¡Qué!?

—No sé el contenido, ni sé el motivo. Me retiro.

—¡Espera, Diana!—Akko corrió hacia ella con preocupación—, ¿será acaso que el efecto de la abeja amorosa no se haya ido?

Diana alzó una de sus cejas.

—El efecto se ha pasado ya, Atsuko. Han pasado unos tres meses desde aquello.

—Ya, ya. Sólo pensé que quizá Andrew está… ¿intoxicado? Es decir, ¿por qué me enviaría esto? ¿No será una broma, verdad?

Diana meneó la cabeza.

—Ya veo… En ese caso, ¿gracias? Supongo.

Diana se marchó con una sensación muy extraña. Ahora que ya había entregado la carta seguía con la intriga, ¿Akko la respondería? ¿Qué decía exactamente el sobre? Pero esos eran asuntos que a ella no le concernían. De ninguna manera. Ella tenía que seguir, no era algo de su incumbencia. ¿Akko y Andrew? ¡Eso no pasaría! Ellos eran más opuestos que el agua y el aceite. Ellos nunca podrían ser.

"Ni tú con Akko, Diana"

* * *

 **N/A** Curiosamente he querido iniciar este fic. ¿Por qué? 1. El fandom en español es pequeño, y creo que sería lindo que la gente conociera más los fics de Little Witch Academia? 2. Si bien no me gusta el romance, creo que hay que darle una oportunidad. Ojo, por romance no me refiero a que desde el primer capítulo ya hay besos y esas cosas. No. Algo más confuso, con más trasfondo. Me interesa mucho la relación de Diana-Akko y de Andrew-Akko. Que si bien no se ha visto mucho, creo que hay potencial para armar 'un triángulo amoroso'.

Sin más, me despido. Les deseo linda semana y que disfruten sus días.

Mi red social de contacto en facebook es Blossom Lu, y mi página en facebook igual es Blossom Lu.

¡Abrazos!


	2. Yo sólo quiero ser tu amiga

II. Yo solo quiero ser tu amiga

La ve, está ahí riendo cómo siempre. Mientras Diana abraza sus libros escolares observa a Akko desde la lejanía, esa chica de cabello marrón es como una niña en vísperas de Navidad. Siempre activa y revoloteando como una mariposa en un gran campo.

Diana no lo comprende, no entiende porqué siempre sus pies buscan encontrarse de alguna forma con Akko, ¿es la alegría que transmite esa chica? ¿son las sonrisas y sus expresiones que contagian felicidad? Ella es una canción eterna de primavera, es un sueño que nunca quiere morir, esa es Akko.

Siempre saltando de alegría y abrazando a sus amigas. Participando activamente y hablando sin parar, sin pensar. Muchos no comprenden esas actitudes, ni siquiera Diana. Ella es una bruja, siempre lo ha sido. Desde que era una niña se le enseñó el recato, lo que una heredera de la familia Cavendish debía lograr, ella era percibida como la perfección dentro de las brujas. Si ella podía hacer algo es porque las demás personas también debían poder hacerlo. Sí, esa era su vida. Una constante prueba de que ella debía ser la mejor y siempre lograr la perfección, su apellido era sinónimo de un clan legendario de brujas, de seres mágicos que nunca habían fracasado. En Inglaterra y en el mundo, ser una Cavendish era igual a un ser inteligente, poderoso y mágico. Ella era todo lo opuesto a Akko, más bien se consideraba a sí misma un ser solitario y serio. Que sólo hablaba cuando debía hacerlo, nunca sólo por soltar palabras.

Y ahí sigue de pie, admirando a Akko sin despejar su vista de ella. Es entonces que Barbara y Hannah se acercan a ella, las dos la miran con cierta preocupación.

—Diana, necesitamos tu opinión. No sabemos si el hechizo que hemos conjurado es el correcto, ¿crees que puedas asesorarnos?

—Por supuesto.

—¡No esperábamos menos de ti, Diana!

Diana aleja su mirada de la de Akko y decide marcharse, mientras sus dos amigas comienzan a parlotear. A veces ella preferiría más silencio, más tranquilidad.

Pero al llegar la noche los pensamientos regresan, esos que no la dejan dormir. Desde que le dio la carta a Akko su estómago se estremece, aquello le tiene preocupada. Y no debería de ser de ese modo, ella debería estar pensando en cosas más útiles, en cosas beneficiosas. No estar dándole vueltas a un asunto que no le concierne, su familia estaría decepcionada de ella. De hecho, esa sensación se ha apoderado de su pecho y no la deja en paz, ¿qué penaría su madre y su padre al ver semejante actitud? Patético. ¿Por qué sigue pensando en la carta de Andrew? Y es que por más que le ha estado dando vueltas al asunto, en su cabeza no cabe la posibilidad o el motivo por el cual él haya decidido escribirle a Akko. ¿Con qué fin? ¿Por qué? Y peor aún, ¿por qué ella está en el papel de mensajera? Aquello no le agrada, le da una sensación negativa. Diana desea poder ver el futuro de Akko una vez más, saber qué es lo que está destinado a ser con esa chica que es como una mariposa en Luna Nova. Ella es la luz que ha invadido la academia, ella es posiblemente la única persona que piensa que la magia es divertida, fresca y emocionante. Ella es la elegida.

¿Pero, por qué?

Diana tiene visiones, lo siente en el fondo de su corazón y no comprende el motivo por el cuál su cabeza imagina ideas. Las evoca y no las puede borrar de ahí. Se arrepiente de tener tan buena memoria, nunca creyó que ese don podría afectarle en un futuro, pero lo hace. Recuerda cada una de las cosas, y puede volver a ver la expresión de Akko cuando ella le confesó —bajo el efecto de la abeja del amor— que se arrepentía completamente de ser tan distante. Y lo sabía, aquello no sólo se trataba del efecto de una abeja, iba mucho más allá. Era la realidad. Se sentía mal por tratarla tan distante, tan fría. De verdad que Akko era una chica maravillosa, podía ser torpe y lenta, no inteligente o talentosa. Pero algo en su ser le atraía como una luz, era la alegría que desprendía de su ser, la frescura de ver la vida y nunca darse por vencida. Diana no sabía de esos sentimientos pues nada le costaba trabajo, si quería algo lo conseguía sin el mínimo esfuerzo, siempre había sido de ese modo. Esa era la vida de una Cavendish.

Los días transcurrieron sin mayor contratiempo. Todo era lo mismo, ella observando a Akko entre clases, observando su torpeza y los accidentes que ocasionaba en clases y que ella se encargaba de solucionar. Acto seguido, las profesoras y las alumnas murmuraban que no esperaban menos de una Cavendish, que ella era la mejor. Aquello no le gustaba a Diana, después de esos elogios sentía un vacío terrible. Tal vez, —en parte— era porque Akko no le dirigía la palabra. Nunca le decía que la ayudara o solo por hablar. Akko era distante, y lo era más desde el incidente con la huelga de las hadas, aquella vez sintió su enojo. Por primera vez vio a Akko enojada de verdad. No podía asegurar si dolía o no la distancia que se había formado entre ellas al pasar las semanas, pero sí podía asegurar que aquello le incomodaba y mucho.

En el descanso, Hannah y Barbara se mofan de Akko y sus amigas. Ellas llaman al trío _perdedoras._ Diana está harta de eso. Está cansada de la hipocresía, ¿Por qué Hannah y Barbara le hablan a ella? ¿Es acaso por sus talentos? ¿Es por qué es una Cavendish? Entonces —como ya es costumbre— mira a Akko y a sus dos amigas. Las tres comen felices, regularmente Sucy —la chica enigmática de los hongos— se burla de Akko haciéndole una broma ligera, suele decirle de forma constante "pensé que tu sopa sabría a hígado de cerdo, ¡buah! El hechizo debió fallar" y a Akko poner una cara horrorizada. A Diana le gustaba ese tipo de convivencia, a Sucy ni a Lotte les importaba si Akko era inteligente o brillante, no… Ellas apreciaban a Akko por ser ella misma, por su esencia.

Vuelve a su realidad, a la realidad en la cual Barbara y Hannah hablan mal de Akko y sus amigas.

—Es que no puedo creer que Luna Nova haya aceptado a una humana, ya saben… Una chica sin conocimientos de la magia, ¿tan mal está la escuela para aceptar a cualquier persona?

—Ahora cualquiera se creerá bruja, ¿a qué nivel hemos llegado?

—Akko es la líder de las perdedoras, ha pasado un año desde que llegó y sigue sin poder subirse a una escoba ¡ridículo!

—Y siempre habla por hablar, se quiere creer la gran cosa. ¡Duh! No sé cómo la soportan.

—Son tal para cual Hannah, sólo míralas: Lotte es la chica que nadie nota, Sucy es… Bueno ¡es Sucy! Es una rarita, siempre piensa en hongos y esas cosas ¡ewww!

—Un trío de perdedoras, sin duda alguna.

—Sí y…

—Es de mala educación hablar en la comida—Diana se levanta de repente y comienza a caminar.

Barbara y Hannah la miran sorpendidas. Nunca habían visto a Diana de ese modo. Estaba… enojada.

Diana decide pasar el resto de su descanso bajo la sombra de un árbol. La soledad siempre ha sido su mejor amiga desde que era una niña. Recuerda aquellos días en los que creyó fervientemente que ser una bruja era lo mejor del mundo, aquellos días en los que pensó que la magia era lo mejor del universo. Fue en ese entonces que conoció a Andrew Hanbridge.

Era una reunión de la clase social alta de Inglaterra. En donde ella acompañaba a sus padres, era una cena de gala, y ella con apenas seis años de edad se sentía la reina del universo. Le entusiasmaba mucho ir a visitar la mansión Hanbridge pues sus primos decían que aquella casa era como un castillo enorme. Y la mansión no la decepcionó en lo absoluto, al contrario, era hermosa.

Pronto, tuvo que saludar a los mayores y sonreír todo el tiempo. Conoció a varios chicos de la alta sociedad quiénes de forma inmediata preguntaron sobre su procedencia y en qué colegio estudiaba. Diana respondía con franqueza y decía que estudiaba en la Academia Fromsturne.

—¡Oh! Escuché que esa Academia es de magia, de brujas y esas cosas, ¿eres una bruja?

—Sí, ¡soy una!

Los niños abrieron sus ojos de par en par y comenzaron a alejarse.

—Ahora lo entiendo, ¡Cavendish! Debes de ser la heredera de los seres mágicos. ¡Vamonos!

Uno a uno se fueron alejando dejándola completamente sola en aquella reunión. Diana no lo comprendió, en Castle Leoch todos solían alabar a las brujas. En la Academia Fromsturne las señoritas compartían experiencias relacionadas a la magia y… ¡todo era muy normal!

—¿Miss Cavendish?

Diana sintió el agarre de alguien e inmediatamente volteó. Entonces conoció a Andrew Hanbridge, el heredero de las empresas Hanbridge y el vizconde de Appleton.

—Así es—hizo una reverencia—, ¿usted es…?

—No hay que ser formales, mi nombre es Andrew Hanbridge. Seguro ya conoces a mi padre.

—Mucho gusto, Andrew.

—He visto lo de hace rato, los niños de Appleton no estamos acostumbrados a la magia. Te pido los disculpes.

—Está bien, yo…

—Debe ser duro, es decir en Castle Leoch* se habla mucho de magia, cuentos de brujas que aparecen y objetos que se mueven. En Appleton no conocemos eso Diana.

—Lo entiendo, no me había percatado de ello.

—Sí, aquí nadie cree en la magia.

—Eso es… ¡imposible! La magia rige al mundo Andrew.

—¿Diana? Me sorprende que siendo tan inteligente creas así, la magia es solo una invención. Lo que mueve al mundo según me ha dicho papá es el dinero, los negocios, la política. ¿Magia? No veo cómo puede eso beneficiarnos.

—Pienso que debería formar su propio criterio Andrew y no dejarse llevar por lo que dicen los mayores.

—¿Tú crees en la magia de verdad Diana?

—Lo creo.

Diana ahora mira el cielo azul, el cielo de Luna Nova. Sus días en su verdadero hogar están muy lejos, Castle Leoch, aquél pueblo de magia y lleno de misterios. Lo extraña, extraña esas y todas las cosas que conformaban su identidad. Ahora la sensación de no disfrutar la magia la embriagan, sensaciones nuevas que crecen en su interior y que no sabe identificar. En aquel entonces, pensó que Andrew podría ser un buen amigo pues fue el único niño que no corrió al saber que ella era una pequeña bruja. Sin embargo se dio cuenta que sólo se quedó ahí para debatir asuntos que al final la dejaron confundida siendo una niña. Años tuvieron que pasar para nunca más volver a saber del heredero de Appleton, hasta hacía unos meses. La llegada de Andrew implico de nuevo las sensaciones raras y no sólo eso, no… Ahora era la intriga por saber el contenido de aquel sobre. ¿Por qué, qué tramaba? Akko era una chica que creía de forma casi religiosa y espiritual en la magia, y él era un chico que podía creer en todo menos en eso. Lo supo desde el momento que conversaron siendo apenas unos niños.

—¿Diana?

Y ahí estaba ella, la chica de pelo castaño y ojos grandes y redondos. Sonreía a pesar de todo, Akko nunca dejaba de hacerlo.

—¿Sucede algo, Atsuko?

—Eh, bueno… Yo… quería pedirte algo.

Su corazón dio un vuelvo, empezó a palpitar más rápido.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedes entregarle esto a Andrew?

Vio el rostro de Akko rojo hasta la punta de su cabello. Su corazón de nuevo volvió a la normalidad, por un momento pensó que quizá Akko le pediría ayuda en alguna materia, que quizá quería ser su amiga. Que de alguna manera posible Akko quería convivir más con ella. Pero no fue así, en cambio asintió y recibió aquél sobre amarillento lleno de estampas de animalitos. Todo lo contrario al sobre formal que había enviado Andrew.

—Yo… Bueno, no sabía a quién acudir para darle la respuesta a Andrew, no lo conozco mucho pero parece que tú sí. ¡Gracias Diana!

—¿Respuesta?

—Oh, nada formal Diana—Akko saltó, alzando un poco su falda—, bien me retiro, ¡muchas gracias Diana!

Nuevamente, Diana tiene entre sus manos un sobre y se siente muy triste, ¿por qué?

"Es que pensaste que Akko quería ser tu amiga… Diana"

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por leer, y por dejar sus comentarios. A cada una de las personas que lo haya hecho, ¡de verdad que me dio muchísimo gusto! Bien, este fic será lento, primero quiero como... introducir a los personajes, desenterrar más de su pasado. Pues creo que me gusta imaginar (?). En fin, al saber que Diana es de Inglaterra estuve pensando en lugares, y decidí que un lugar ficticio perfecto para su lugar de nacimiento sería "Castle Leoch" si han visto la serie de Outlander entenderán mejor el contexto, está ubicado en Escocia, y es un lugar donde creen en la magia (básicamente). Así que me dije why not? Y pues así surgió. Quiero que se note que Diana está frustrada por no entender sus emociones, no entiende por que quiere ser amiga de Akko. Poco a poco iré desarrollando la trama y sobre todo lo que trama Andrew, pues esa es la angustia de Diana, no puede concebir que un chico como él comience a enviar cartas a una chica como Akko pues desde su perspectiva son opuestos, muy opuestos.

En fin, espero les guste mucho. Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y visitas, y ya saben si quieren comentar algo son bienvenidos.

:w abrazos para todos.


	3. Quiero ayudarte

**(III)**

 **Quiero ayudarte**

—¡Papá!

Mr. Cavendish miraba a su pequeña hija brincando y moviendo sus pequeños brazos. Él sólo quería concentrarse en un nuevo libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca de Castle Leoch. Sin embargo, Diana era insistente. Revoloteaba como una pequeña avispa por aquí y por allá, al tiempo que decía que quería ser como Shiny Chariot. Pero esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Frunció el ceño y dejó el libro a un lado. Los sirvientes trataban de tranquilizar a una ya muy entusiasmada Diana, pues le había salido en un sobre una carta muy especial y única.

—¡Quiero ser como Shiny Chariot! ¡Quiero hacer magia como ella!

Entonces Mr. Cavendish tomó del brazo a Diana y la miró con severidad. De inmediato la sonrisa de Diana desapareció, y en sus ojos azules apareció el miedo y la vergüenza por verse descubierta en uno de sus impulsos infantiles de niña de cinco años.

—¿Sabes lo qué es la magia Diana? ¿Sabes lo qué significa ser de la familia Cavendish? Es ridículo que quieras rebajarte a un nivel así, una bruja que da espectáculos. Una deshonra total para la magia. Es sólo un espectáculo Diana, la magia no es linda. La magia no es hacer explotar fuegos artificiales de colores y transformarte en caballos y figuras bonitas.

Diana soltó un puchero, y en sus ojos se fueron formando pequeñas lágrimas. Su padre la sujetó del brazo y le habló esta vez con mucha más severidad.

—Quiero que entiendas de una vez, que "Shiny Chariot" no es más que una vergüenza para las brujas Diana. Esa chica no tiene estilo, es alguien que sólo profana y da a entender que la magia es sólo un show visual. Escúchame bien Diana, un día tú serás la heredera de un gran linaje, de la familia Cavendish. Tú tienes que ser la mejor entre todos, tienes que superar a todos. Y desde luego, no tienes que creer en esas ridiculeces.

—Pero papá…

—No quiero escuchar nunca más una palabra del tema, ¿comprendes? Y por favor, ¡deja de comprar esas estampillas! Crees que esto—Mr. Cavendish tomó una de las cartas especiales y la puso enfrente de la carita sonrojada de Diana—, ¡esto es basura Diana! ¿Crees que un papelito como esto tiene significado? ¡No!

Diana entonces, vio como su padre rompió la carta en dos pedazos. En ese momento las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, surgieron con fuerza. Mr. Cavendish molesto, rodó los ojos y decidió que era mejor dejar hacer un berrinche a Diana, que llorara lo que quisiera. Se retiró de la habitación —no sin antes tomar el libro— y se marchó dejando a Diana llorando y sosteniendo la tarjeta que antes él se había encargado de romper.

 _ **. . .**_

Diana escucha a Miss Badcock hablar sobre cómo calcular la longitud de una curva sobre un plano. Aquello no le parece atractivo, sin embargo se limita a tomar nota de sólo lo más relevante y de vez en cuando voltear a ver a Akko. Sí, de nuevo hacía eso. Y era casi imposible no notar a Akko pues ella siempre se sienta hasta en frente —o al menos procuraba— y suele alzar la mano cada cierto tiempo.

—Miss Badcock, ¿por qué ha surgido ese término?

—Miss Kagari, preste atención en el paso anterior.

Barbara ríe al lado de Diana y murmura que cómo Akko no se ha dado cuenta, que es obvio que factorizó para reducir el término y así poder integrar más fácilmente.

—Miss Badcok—Diana se pone de pie, ignorando a sus compañeras—, me parece que en el paso 2 le ha faltado multiplicar.

Todas las alumnas entonces empiezan a murmurar entre sí, y al fondo del salón se escucha una voz que le da la razón a Diana.

—¡Oh, qué torpe!—La profesora de numerología se avergüenza y empieza a explicar que en efecto, fue un error que ella cometió.

Sí, nadie se había dado cuenta de aquello más que Diana. Y eso lejos de traerle satisfacción la abruma todavía más, pues pronto comenzaron a elogiarla y decir que ella era perfecta en todo lo que hacía, incluso en matemáticas.

Ve como Akko se recuesta entre la banca, también la manera en que Sucy empieza a poner arañas en su cabello. Pero Akko parece no darse cuenta, es hasta que Lotte regaña a Sucy que Akko comienza a gritar y eso ocasiona que Miss Badcock comience a llamarle la atención.

Eso ya no es novedad, y así pasan los minutos. Diana se siente realmente aburrida y hasta cierto punto frustrada por estar sentada en una clase de matemáticas que a su parecer le parece demasiado trivial. Mas no puede decir lo mismo de sus compañeras, pues las demás parecen estar muy atentas a cada paso que la maestra Badcok realiza en el pizarrón.

Y sí, dirige de nuevo su mirada a Akko y se encuentra con lo mismo: alguien más desmotivada. No sabe si acaso está dormida, o si está triste. Si es lo primero no le sorprende en lo absoluto, si es lo segundo quizá empezaría a preocuparse un poco. Pues Akko no suele desmotivarse con sencillez.

Sólo cuando alguien toca a la puerta del salón, logra salir de su ensimismamiento. Es Anne Finnelan quién entra, con su cara seria —la de siempre— y la misma expresión de aburrimiento. Diana se pregunta que hace en clase de numerología. Conoce a la maestra y sabe que no entraría sólo por que sí.

—¡Miss Kagari!

Akko despierta asustada y mira los ojos cafés de Finnelan, quién ahora no se ve para nada tranquila.

—Acompáñeme.

De nuevo el desorden hace presencia en el salón, las alumnas comienzan a murmurar sobre Akko. Aquello molesta a Diana, pues para ella Akko es solo una estudiante más, así como lo es Barbara, Hannah, Sucy o Lotte. No logra encajar porqué Akko parece ser el centro de las burlas de todas. O sí, puede que se dé una ligera idea y eso no le gusta.

—¡Ja! Apuesto a que pronto la expulsaran—le dice Barbara a Hannah—, es más que obvio que ella no iba a durar mucho. Además Diana hizo hace tiempo una visión del futuro de Akko, ¿verdad?

—Deberían aprender a quedarse calladas cuando estamos en clases.

—¡Hey, yo ni siquiera he hablado!—replica Hannah—, últimamente has estado muy rara Diana, más estricta que lo habitual.

¿Se estaba volviendo una amargada? No podía asegurarlo. Lo que sí, es que empezaba a detestar que sus amigas hablaran mal de Akko a cada momento, cualquier cosa que la pobre chica hiciera mal inmediatamente comenzaban a juzgarla. Siempre hablando mal. ¿No podían quedase simplemente calladas?

Y así fue como la clase termina. Las primeras en salir fueron Sucy y Lotte. Las sigue sin verse demasiado obvia, argumentándoles a Barbara y Hannah que debía ir a la dirección por un encargo. Ellas asienten no muy convencidas.

Pero seguir a Sucy y a Lotte no sirvió de mucho pues al final ellas no se reunieron con Akko, más bien se dirigieron directo a la habitación de ellas. Aquello le extrañó, ¿por qué Akko no estaba con ellas? No quería preocuparse, era sólo una mera casualidad. Seguramente Akko estaría por ahí y ya regresaría. Con ese pensamiento regresó a su respectiva habitación, sin embargo en el camino se encontró a Anne Finnelan quién parecía ahora triste.

—Diana, te estaba buscando.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—¿Puede acompañarme?

La siguió, ninguna de las dos habló durante el breve trayecto hacia la oficina de Holbrooke. Fue ahí que se encontró con la directora y también a Miss Úrsula. Ambas parecían realmente consternadas.

—En otras circunstancias no te habríamos llamado Diana, sin embargo creemos que eres la única persona que podría ayudarnos. Después de todo eres una Cavendish.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Toma asiento—señaló la directora.

—Es sobre Atsuko Kagari. Hoy ha venido su madre desde Japón a visitarla, bueno en un principio vino directamente a hablar con Holbrooke acerca del desempeño académico de su hija.

—Sí, todo iba bien—interrumpió la directora—, pero de un momento a otro la situación se hizo muy tensa.

Úrsula por su parte bajaba la mirada y jugaba con su cabello. Ella también estaba preocupada.

—¿Y bien?—Diana comenzaba a desesperarse—, ¿qué sucedió?

—Fui yo a buscar a Atsuko a la clase de Badcok, pero no conté con que de regresó Atsuko escucharía una conversación que parece ser le ha afectado.

—Y me siento culpable, pero siempre se debe de hablar con la verdad, Miss Cavendish.

—Lo qué sucedió—explicó Finnelan—fue que Akko escuchó en el pasillo la conversación entre Miss Holbrooke y su madre, en pocas palabras escuchó cuando la directora le decía que su hija no estaba teniendo el mejor desempeño.

—Y eso no fue todo, la gota que derramó el vaso es que de forma impulsiva Atsuko nos interrumpió y dijo que lo intentaría mejor, que sacaría mejores notas.

—Entonces yo me desesperé—admitió Finnelan—, le dije a su madre que el único motivo por el cual Akko estaba en Luna Nova y que la única razón por la cual ella no había sido expulsada el semestre anterior es porque necesitábamos el dinero.

Diana alzó su ceja y apretó sus puños con discreción. ¿Ellas habían dicho qué?

—No debieron ser crueles—interrumpió Úrsula, quién hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio—, Akko puede ser algo impulsiva y puede hablar sólo por hablar pero ella se esfuerza. ¡Ella es especial! Ella cree en la magia, y eso es algo que ya no se ve todos los días.

—Pero es sólo por Shiny Chariot—dijo tenaz Finnelan—, "Shiny Chariot, Shiny Chariot". Me parece increíble que alguien siga creyendo en esa "bruja". Espero que haya cambiado, ¿verdad Úrsula?

Diana no entendía lo que pasaba, de un momento a otro se había formado una atmosfera demasiado densa. Donde por primera vez vio cómo Miss Úrsula hablaba en voz alta y no de forma tímida.

—Sí, Shiny Chariot… Supongo que ha cambiado donde quiera que esté ella debió de cambiar.

—Qué ejemplo le dio a las nuevas generaciones.

—¡Momento!—Holbrooke golpeó la mesa con su bastón e hizo que todas pusieran atención en ella—, no es el lugar ni el momento para estar hablando sobre Shiny Chariot. Vergüenza nos debería de dar estar discutiendo en medio de Miss Cavendish. Lo siento querida—dijo en tono más amable—, si te hemos llamado es porque queremos, no… _necesitamos_ tu ayuda. Atsuko se vio afectada por la discusión de hace un rato, después de eso parece ser que habló con su madre, desconocemos de qué. Sin embargo al menos yo quiero darle una nueva oportunidad, creo que merece estar aquí pues coincido con Miss Úrsula, pocas personas creen en la magia como ella. Y hemos pensado que tú podrías ser la indicada para conducir a Akko por un buen camino.

—¿Qué yo sea… su tutora?

—No queríamos entrometerte en eso—dijo Finnelan—, pero hemos intentado ser pacientes con Atsuko de muchas maneras posibles: Úrsula le ha enseñado todo cuanto es posible y…

—Yo puedo seguir haciéndolo—Úrsula cruzó sus brazos y comenzó a mirar de forma retadora a Finnelan—, quiero seguir ayudando a Akko.

—No hemos visto resultados Miss Úrsula.

—Me parece que yo podría ayudar a Atsuko y también Miss Úrsula, así las dos apoyaríamos a su aprendizaje. En mis horas libres asesoraré a Akko en todos los problemas que tenga.

Las tres maestras miraron a Diana, quién seguía sentada y aparentemente de lo más tranquila.

—¡Bien! Doy por concluida esta reunión extraordinaria—dijo la directora para calmar la atmosfera tensa—, muchas gracias por su apoyo Miss Cavendish, no esperábamos menos de usted.

—Sí.

Diana salió de la habitación de la directora preguntándose exactamente porqué había accedido tan fácilmente a su petición. No… Ella decidió ofrecerse a ayudar a Akko. Aquello fue un impulso, algo que le salió del… ¿corazón? Sí, ella anhelaba que Akko se acercara a ella a pedirle ayuda, tal y como sus demás compañeras de clase lo hacían. Sí, quería que Akko le dijera que si le podía ayudar a sus exámenes, tal y cómo las demás lo hacían. Pero eso nunca ocurría. Y no entendía por qué. Ella nunca la había tratado mal, nunca se había burlado. Sin embargo, una vez la había escuchado hablar con Amanda en el descanso, hablaban de cómo "Diana" era perfecta.

"Tan perfecta que empalaga" había dicho Akko aquella vez.

Mentiría si decía que aquello no le afectó. ¿Era tan perfecta que podía caer en lo odioso? ¿Akko la veía de ese modo?

Diana está ahora concentrada en sus propios pensamientos, camina realmente sin mirar a las personas y se dice a sí misma que hará lo mejor posible para que Akko pueda progresar. Pues en el futuro que vio en ella no vio una expulsión, no… Fue algo más. Sólo de recordar su piel se enchina y hace que su mente comience a divagar.

" _Ella es la elegida…"_

—¿Miss Cavendish?

Diana hace una pequeña reverencia y saluda a la profesora Croix. Ella le devuelve una sonrisa y la intercepta.

—He visto a una chica algo triste en el patio, me parece la conoces.

—¿Disculpe?

—Me parece es Miss Akko, sí… Es la chica que se unió a la huelga el otro día—Croix suelta una pequeña risa—, sí… Akko. Se veía realmente mal, puede que no seas su amiga pero me han dicho que tú eres la representante de grupo, de la clase de Akko, ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es.

—Bueno, sólo quería comentar eso. Ah, por cierto, la invitación al nuevo taller de magia y tecnología está próxima a comenzar. Sería un gran honor que la mejor estudiante de Luna Nova esté presente.

—Gracias Miss Croix.

Diana la ve alejarse a pasos lentos. El tacón de las botas de la profesora resuena en el pasillo y Diana siente una sensación extraña alrededor.

—Con que un nuevo taller… ¿Es que esta es la evolución de la magia?

No, eso no debía ser por ningún motivo…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Úrsula ha estado buscando a Akko por varias horas, sin respuesta alguna. Ha intentado hablar con sus compañeras más íntimas y recibe como respuesta que también han buscado a Akko pero que solo no aparece. Su corazón se estremece de sólo pensar que ella ha renunciado a su sueño de ser bruja. No puede evitar no sentirse mal, si Finnelan no hubiera dicho esas palabras posiblemente Akko no habría estallado. Úrsula escuchó como la directora le comentaba a la madre de Akko que ella no estaba teniendo buen desempeño, que para ser honesta estaba muy por debajo del nivel que una bruja de Luna Nova debía tener.

—Pero ella va a mejorar—había dicho la madre de Akko con una sonrisa en los labios.

Úrsula al ver a la madre de Akko inmediatamente supo porque ella era de ese modo, eran como dos gotas de agua. Físicamente eran idénticas, y no sólo eso, sino que las dos emanaban la misma calidez. Sin embargo, la directora siguió explicando que era difícil —para sincerarse— que Akko lograra ser una bruja real.

—Todas las estudiantes de Luna Nova tienen una preparación de años Miss Kagari, desde que han nacido han estado en contacto con la magia. Padres, abuelos, hermanos, tíos… Todos son seres mágicos. Aunque bueno, hay excepciones en las cuales uno de los padres no es un ser mágico.

—Akko realmente puede lograrlo, ella cree que puede ser como Shiny Chariot.

—Verá… Ese personaje no es muy respetado entre las brujas.

Úrsula al escuchar eso se removió incómoda. La directora al instante cambió de tema al notar su expresión.

Y sí, así es como había sido todo. Después Finnelan llegó con Akko, ella se alteró y finalmente salió a relucir el tema del dinero. Y Úrsula se sentía muy mal por eso, si ella hubiera intervenido a tiempo, si la hubiera defendido nada de eso habría pasado. Se sentía como una total y completa cobarde.

El sol pronto comienza ya a ocultarse, y su corazón comienza a embriagarse de un profundo arrepentimiento. Espera encontrar a Akko y decirle que no crea esas crueles palabras, que ella en realidad puede ser la mejor si se lo propone, que con un poco de paciencia lograra las cosas.

Sin embargo, a la lejanía logra divisarla pero no está sola. Junto a ella, de pie está Diana Cavendish, la mejor estudiante de Luna Nova. No sabe de qué están hablando —le gustaría saberlo— mas puede intuir que el asunto no se ve tan mal. Diana se ve tranquila y Akko sentada parece escucharla y asentir a lo que ella dice.

Aquello le trae nostalgia. Sonríe débilmente y se permite recordar ciertos eventos del pasado, épocas que eran muy diferentes. Tiempos de hace poco más de diez años. Cuando ella aún tenía dieciséis y pensaba que la magia era lo mejor. Viviendo en la tierna ilusión de una adolescente que siempre creció con una idea —tal vez— errada.

—Buenas noches, Miss Dunord.

Úrsula voltea inmediatamente. Han pasado muchos años desde que alguien no la llama por su apellido.

—Buenas tardes, Croix.

Sus miradas se cruzan de nuevo. Hay electricidad entre ellas. Croix sonríe de forma falsa. Úrsula en cambio, no hace lo mismo.

—¿No te trae recuerdos esa escena? Quiero decir, Diana Cavendish ayudando a Atsuko Kagari. ¿No te es familiar, Chariot?

—Eran otros tiempos.

—Sí… Tiempos mejores, quizá.

—Sí, puede ser.

" _Tiempos que no volverán…"_

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Hola a todos! No sé cómo agradecer el apoyo a este fic, de verdad que no espere que fuera a ser de su agrado. Si bien en este capítulo fue así de 'meh' (en cuanto a escenas de romance o momentos DianAkko) pues he querido introducir una perspectiva nueva de Diana, me lo he sacado de la cabeza (? Hasta donde sé (si ustedes saben, están en todo el derecho de opinar) no se ha visto o sabido de los padres de Diana (si acaso viven) o hermanos. Así que sólo mencioné a "Mr. Cavendish" como su padre, quizá luego me invente un nombre acá bien Británico para que le dé más identidad al personaje (?) en fin, ya el siguiente capítulo habrá más interacciones entre Diana, Akko y... Andrew.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por comentar, leer, los favoritos, etc. ¡Gracias!

Responderé aquí un comentario anónimo que me ha llegado por correo, respondo por aquí por que no tienes cuenta (?

RollingFluffBall: Thanks a lot for reading! I hope you enjoy this fic and the introduction of the main characters. I think I'll update three times a week (Actually, I'm writing a lot because in my country there is no classes, so I have time now). Ty for you review again! See you soon! (sorry for my bad english, I studied it but I think I need improve xD)


	4. Olvidar

**(IV) Olvidar**

—¿Atsuko?

—¿Diana?

Diana asintió y vio a Akko sentada en una banca del patio de Luna Nova. Estaba seria, como muy pocas veces la había visto, parecía lejana y dolida.

—Lo sé todo, sé lo que ocurrió hace rato.

—¿Ah sí?—Akko alzó los brazos desinteresada—, supongo que a pesar de todo tu predicción será cierta.

—No…

—Sé que tengo una misión, de algún modo u otro. Pero puede que sea verdad después de todo, si estoy aquí es por una cuestión monetaria. La magia está en decadencia, ¿verdad Diana?

—Es difícil de explicar, pero es cierto eso. La magia no es la misma que la de hace algunos siglos.

—Y yo soy sólo una humana en un mundo mágico, ¿qué posibilidades tengo de cualquier manera de ser como Shiny?

—Pero estás aquí—Diana no sabía que decir al respecto, a pesar de que quería reconfortar a Akko las palabras no salían con facilidad—, y cómo dices tienes una misión.

—Una misión… Yo… Úrsula me lo dijo, y yo lo he descubierto. Quiero aprender, quiero saber, quiero ser como Shiny y que algún día todos reconozcan lo que puedo llegar a ser. Darle felicidad a las personas y que la magia vuelva a ser lo de antes. Pero, ¿no es contradictorio? La magia está evolucionando, los tiempos cambian y tal como lo ha dicho Croix-sensei…

—Difiero yo de eso, Atsuko. Sin embargo, no es por ello que estoy aquí.

Akko alzó su rostro y se encontró con su mirada, sus ojos azules la estaban mirando de forma directa.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?—de sus ojos, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar—, ¿por qué estás aquí?

"¿No es obvio? Diana quiere ayudarte…."

—Me gustaría ser tu tutora junto con Miss Úrsula.

—¿Tutora?

—Quiero ayudarte Atsuko.

Aquellas palabras se atoraron en su garganta, incluso sintió como sus manos se ponían heladas. No sabía si se sonrojó —esperaba que no—, sin embargo para su buena suerte Akko sonrió de nuevo. Es lo que admiraba de ella, la forma en la que ella recuperaba ánimos.

—Gracias Diana.

En el ambiente se formó una atmosfera agradable. Diana, sin embargo sintió como si alguien las estuviera observando en algún punto de la academia. Desvió ligeramente la mirada y no encontró nada extraño. De hecho, estaban solas.

"Debe ser tu imaginación".

 **. . .**

—¡Diana, Diana!

—¿Sí?

—¿Irás al cumpleaños de Andrew?

—No creo que sea prudente ir, Barbara.

Diana mira con interés el sobre de Akko. Le da la vuelta, lo regresa, le sigue dando la vuelta y lo único que encuentra son estampas coloridas. Suspira y sabe que lo mejor es guardar ese sobre. Sin embargo, ya lleva varias horas escuchando a Hannah y Barbara hablar sobre el cumpleaños del heredero de la familia Hanbridge. Desde luego que ella ha sido invitada, pero no siente que sea apropiado ir.

—Pero…Hannah y yo tenemos la teoría de que cuando tú lo visitas, él se pone de buen humor, ¿no es así Hannah?

—Es verdad, y tú también fuiste invitada Diana.

—No iré.

—¿Por qué no?

Diana guarda la carta de Akko en el cajón de su escritorio personal y le pone llave. De verdad quiere ignorar a sus compañeras de habitación pero no puede. Y tampoco quiere decirles él porque no quiere ir al cumpleaños de Andrew. Siente que es algo que a ellas no les incumbe, ya que Andrew sólo le contó eso a ella y posiblemente a Frank.

—Tengo cosas que investigar.

—Pero Diana, ¡será una gran fiesta!

—No.

—Ya, no hay caso Hannah. De cualquier manera Diana, si mañana cambias de parecer, juntas podemos ir a Appleton. Mi chofer vendrá mañana en la tarde.

Diana asiente, sin realmente tomarlo en cuenta. Lo único que la motivaría a ir es a entregar la carta de Akko, sin embargo no es algo que quiera usar como pretexto. Sabe que no es correcto. No quiere aprovecharse del dolor ajeno.

Las luces de la habitación se apagan, y concluye que sus compañeras se han dormido. Se levanta de su cama y en efecto confirma que ellas ya están totalmente dormidas. No quiere hacerlo, de verdad que no. Ella jamás ha sido una persona que se entrometa en los asuntos de los demás, pero todo es confuso. Sus palabras, acciones, sus sentimientos. Ella en otra circunstancia habría dejado a un lado a Akko, que ella solucionara sus asuntos. Pero algo le conmovió de ella, la forma en que su alegría podía ser desvanecida no le gustó. Y saber que ella —Diana, la chica imperturbable— tenía emociones no ayudó en mucho. Eso le recordaba muchas cosas del pesado, Akko era como ella años atrás. Diana también solía entusiasmarse y saltar de alegría.

De nuevo, entre sus manos, está la carta de Akko. Con cuidado comienza a abrirla, ya después pondrá las estampillas de colores en su respectivo lugar.

" _¡Hola Andrew! Me da gusto saber de ti. Gracias, estoy bien. Luna Nova es una escuela muy grande ¿verdad? Aunque me da la impresión de que ya la conocías. ¿Oh? ¿En serio? Bueno, no estoy segura. Es decir, para ese día quizá estemos castigadas o algo por el estilo, aunque no sé si sea buena idea asistir. Creo que tu padre odia a las brujas, ¿no? Aunque bueno, siendo realmente sincera yo siempre fui humana. ¡No malinterpretes! No es como que sea un alíen o algo así, es sólo que… tú entiendes, yo no crecí rodeada de magia. Pero bueno, si voy… ¿tu padre se enojaría?_

 _No hay mucho que decir, a mí me gusta este mundo de la magia y no coincido contigo. La magia tiene fines útiles. ¿Por qué piensas que no? Ah, por cierto, tocas muy bien el piano…_

 _¡Nos vemos! "_

—¿Qué planeas, Andrew?

 **. . .**

—¿Akko?

—¡Es que no sé qué hacer!

Tanto Sucy como Lotte miran extrañadas a su amiga. Akko ha estado bastante inquieta toda la mañana, demasiado para ser un sábado sin exámenes ni tareas escolares.

—Si dijeras que pasa sería todo más simple—dice Sucy bostezando.

—Es momento de contarles, que sepan la verdad.

—¿Qué verdad?—Lotte deja uno de sus libros en el buró y abre sus ojos con preocupación—, ¿qué pasa Akko?

—Hace unos días pasó algo muy raro, raro de verdad.

—No me digas…—Sucy mira sus uñas con aburrimiento y siente la mirada de Akko—, vale, vale, ¿qué fue?

—Diana me entregó una carta, era de Andrew.

—¿Qué?—Tanto Sucy como Lotte alzaron su tono de voz.

—Y le escribí en respuesta, le dije a Diana que le entregara la carta porque… bien saben ustedes que no tengo contacto con Andrew, es más, me sorprendió que él escribiera. Por un momento pensé que una carta no podía ser posible pero Diana no es de esas personas que jueguen con los demás. ¿Verdad?

—¿Era una carta de amor?

—¡No!, no era una carta de amor Sucy—Akko siente su piel arder y mueve de manera violenta su cabeza—, era una invitación a su cumpleaños y…

—¿Y?

—Están invitadas también.

La cara de horror de Sucy fue visible, incluso deja caer uno de sus hongos al piso de madera. La noticia tampoco es muy digerible para Lotte pues ella comienza a sonrojarse un poco pues si Andrew era el que invitaba de forma segura su mejor amigo estaría ahí, ese chico rubio estaría ahí… Sí, Frank.

—¿Y se supone que nos avisas hasta hoy? ¿Cuándo es la fiesta?—pregunta Sucy.

—Hoy.

—¿Qué?—Lotte abre más sus ojos, su corazón comienza a palpitar rápido—, ¿y… por qué no nos habías dicho Akko?

—¡Estaba demasiado confundida! Sólo piensen, ¿por qué Andrew me enviaría una carta a mí? No somos cercanos, es más, pensé que a partir de ese último encuentro en el que nos infiltramos a su casa éramos invitadas no gratas.

—¿Invitadas? Perdón, pero creí que nos habíamos infiltrado a una fiesta Akko.

—De cualquier manera, ¿quieren ir?

Sucy niega de forma inmediata. Lotte quiere hacer lo mismo, sin embargo su rostro sólo mira suplicante a Sucy.

—No iré—dice ella mientras recoge el hongo que se le cayó—, eso de los vestidos y fiestas suena algo aburrido.

—Pe-Pero—Lotte comienza a sentir desesperación—, entonces no iré.

Akko alza su ceja —¡Vamos chicas! ¿No irán de verdad?

—Estar con estas bellezas—refiriéndose a los hongos— es mucho mejor Akko, además eso de Andrew… está muy rarito, ¿su padre no intentará matarte? ¿o es que acaso llevarás una abeja para hacer el ridículo?

—¡Oye!, pues… No sé, es nuevo. Nunca he ido a una fiesta de… pues ya saben.

—Qué complicado, esto me suena a romance adolescente.

—¡Sucy!—Akko se sonroja—, pero si Andrew las invitó…

—Es invitación, puedo o no decidir ir. Hacer mucho lío Akko, si quieres ir ve. ¿Verdad Lotte?

Lotte asiente no muy segura.

—Tú debes venir conmigo Lotte.

—¿Qué?

 **. . .**

Diana observa el calendario. Quiere aferrarse a que es otro día pero es inútil. En efecto es el cumpleaños de Andrew. Y aquello le trae lagunas mentales, unas que las ve muy claras y otras que cree que son producto de su imaginación.

Hannah y Barbara ya se han ido al centro de la ciudad a terminar de arreglarse el cabello, mientras que ella sigue sentada observando ese mismo calendario. No quiere asistir, pero también sabe las consecuencias de no hacerlo. Ella, como una heredera tiene la obligación de representar a su familia en cada evento que haya, sea grande o pequeño. La familia Hanbridge no es para nada una familia ordinaria, ellos también tienen su propio linaje dentro de los 'humanos' dentro de esos seres no mágicos. Una alianza que se formó con los Cavendish siglos atrás. Diana se pregunta si esa alianza no se hubiese formado, ¿los Hanbridge los habrían exterminado? Alguna vez le hizo esa pregunta a su padre, y él, molesto no le respondió y le sugirió leer más sobre la historia de los clanes. Y así lo hizo, mas no encontró las respuestas deseadas.

Seres mágicos y humanos, una alianza que se concretó siglos antes de su nacimiento y que sin embargo parecía ser una alianza débil. O eso es lo que se veía de no haber sido por una persona.

Diana cada que la recuerda siente una tristeza invadir su corazón, eventualmente las cosas se han ido arreglando con el pasar de los años. Pero el vacío sigue, ese sentimiento de incomprensión, que sólo su madre compensaba. Sin embargo, su salud siempre fue débil. Era común verla en cama después de que Diana cumplió los cinco años de edad. Su madre siempre la encontraba ahí, tendida en su cama con su camisón color rosa.

El día en que su padre rompió esa tarjeta, Diana lloró. Lloró mucho. Uno de los sirvientes la vio y le hizo una sugerencia.

— _Podría pegarla por usted, señorita Diana._

— _Pero… esta tarjeta nunca volverá a ser igual._

— _Algunas cosas nunca vuelven a ser igual, pero ahí estarán._

Diana ahora observa esa tarjeta, esa carta especial de Shiny Chariot. Una que era única y que de forma desafortunada está partida en muchas partes y pegada con cinta adherible, al igual que su propio corazón.

— _Mamá, conseguí esa tarjeta especial._

— _Eso es maravilloso Diana, ¿de verdad la conseguiste?_

— _Sí, hice lo que me dijiste, que confiara en mi corazón y le pedí al señor que me diera el sobre de en medio, pero él me dejó escoger al final entre el bonche de sobres. ¡Lo conseguí!_

— _Entonces, ¿por qué tienes tu rostro tan triste Diana?_

— _Oh… es que…_

— _¿Sí?_

— _Papá descubrió que he comprado las cartas y me ha regañado._

— _Siempre debes de creer Diana, la fuerza siempre estará en tu corazón._

— _Mamá…_

— _Nunca dejes de creer, en serio._

"Ya has dejado de creer, ¿verdad Diana?"

Diana se coloca los pendientes y se observa al espejo. Sus ojos azules son dos pozos vacíos y eso le causa una sensación muy extraña. Quiere aferrarse y decir que está bien, que está bien sentirse triste. Pero no puede dejarse caer, así que de nuevo pone su mejor cara, aquella que todos conocen. Y con esa cara decide irse al cumpleaños de Andrew, no sin antes tomar la carta que le ha encomendado a Akko.

—Aunque es posible que ella vaya, debería entregar esto…

Mientras ella camina por el pasillo, escucha la voz de Akko y no cabe duda que es ella.

—¡Te he dicho mil veces Sucy que no me pongas eso!

—Je-je, ¿no quieres oler a hongo?

—¡No!

—Akko, ¿a qué hora era la fiesta?

—¡A las seis, Lotte!

—¡Pero ya son las seis!

—¡No!

Diana parpadea un par de veces, por suerte ellas no la han visto. No sabe que le sorprende más: que la fiesta en su invitación sea a las ocho, o que Akko use tacones color rosa.

Su corazón comienza a vibrar, se siente como cuando consiguió esa carta especial de Shiny Chariot, es la sensación de cuando su madre le daba un abrazo. Es una calidez que hace que su corazón hormigueé de una manera muy peculiar. Akko lleva el cabello suelto, tal y como la ha conocido, y sus ojos se ven mucho más grandes que de costumbre. No presta atención en Lotte, su vista se enfoca en Akko desde su posición. Akko da vueltas y vueltas al tiempo que Lotte la empuja mientras le dice que ya es muy tarde y que no es de buena educación llegar tarde.

Diana no comprende porque Akko ha dicho que la fiesta es a las seis. No quiere sonar arrogante pero ella ha visto bien la invitación y dice que a las ocho. ¿O es que acaso Andrew las citó antes?

—¡Diana!—Akko se para frente a ella, muy cerca—, ¡¿tú también irás?!

Sucy rueda los ojos —¿qué no es obvio Akko?

—¡Hey! ¡Yo sólo preguntaba!

Diana no sabe en qué momento Diana llegó, ni mucho menos el momento en el que estaba rodeada de Sucy y de Lotte. Trata entonces de parecer natural e imperturbable, aunque por dentro su corazón late todavía con más fuerza, si estuvieran en una habitación aislada es muy probable que se escucharan los golpeteos a su corazón.

—Iré, en efecto. Si me disculpan…

—¡Diana!—Akko la sujeta del hombro, impidiendo que se vaya—, pediremos un taxi a Appleton y me preguntaba si querías venir con Lotte y conmigo, es decir, vamos al mismo lugar a final de cuentas.

Diana se aleja de su agarre, no entiende qué es lo que está pasando. No lo comprende y aquello le hace sentir débil. Quiere que su corazón deje de latir así de rápido, quiere que su cerebro deje de repetir la invitación de Akko de ir las tres juntas.

—Iré en limosina.

Con paso firme y un tanto apresurado sale de ahí sin mirarlas. No sabe que ha pasado, ni porqué ha tomado una decisión tan apresurada. Quiere olvidar lo que ha sucedido en el pasillo pero su cabeza se encarga de reproducirlo.

Sabe bien que su limosina tardará en llegar, y sabe bien que no fue la mejor decisión, ¿por qué no se fue con ellas después de todo? Pero ya es tarde para arreglar ese error pues desde la lejanía ve como Akko ahora es quién apresura a Lotte.

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Hola a todos! Bueno, primero que nada aquí el capítulo cuatro. ¡Un mes sin actualizar! Sí que es mucho... espero no le hayan perdido el hilo a la historia.

Me sinceraré con ustedes y les diré que me ha pasado (si no quieren leer lo siguiente estará bien, no es información vital del fic): He estado deprimida (bueno, tengo depresión a decir verdad, ya está diagnosticado) y sinceramente si escribía algo iba a ser algo muy deprimente y triste, y este fic quiero que sea más de romance, de intriga, ¡no cosas tristes! (que miren que ya tengo fics muy sad de otros fandom), así que bueno... Aunado a que he tenido una serie de eventos desafortunados, el jueves pasado sufrí quemaduras (no graves, por fortuna) ya que estudio ingeniería bioquímica así que en el laboratorio tuve un percance y me quemé con ácido nítrico así que sufrí (sufro más bien, por el ardor) pero reitero, no fue nada alarmante o que conllevara riesgos mayores. Solo que no pude estar en la computadora ni hacer algunas cositas. Así que ahorita ya estoy con más ánimos y más estable en cuanto a lo de mi depresión así que me dije ¡es momento de escribir! ya tengo la idea en que va a terminar esto.

 **Agradecimientos:** ¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han dejado reviews/favoritos/alertas! ¡Son geniales! Hasta me dan más ganas de escribir más en este fandom, ¡de verdad! ya tengo muchas ideas pero primero ir desarrollando este fic.

Rotiih: No puedo responderte pues no tienes cuenta, sin embargo desde aquí agradezco que hayas dejado tu comentario y sobre todo que le hayas dado la oportunidad a este fic. No pienso dejarlo, ¡no! para nada. Aquí estaremos por un largo rato más.

Sin más, me despido.

¡Saludos y un abrazo fuerte!


	5. Baile para dos

**(V) BAILE PARA DOS**

Akko queda deslumbrada como aquella primera vez al ver tantos lujos en un solo lugar. Para su propia sorpresa, pocas personas son los que están en la fiesta, la mayoría son sirvientes quiénes están preparando los últimos preparativos.

—Eh Lotte, ¿segura que sí era a las seis?

—¡Tú dijiste que era a las seis!

Akko asiente, no muy convencida ahora. De cualquier modo trata de relajarse y buscar a Andrew y darle su respectivo regalo. No tenía bien una idea de qué podría regalarle pues no lo conoce mucho, sin embargo mientras atravesaban la ciudad le pidió al taxi que parara en una tienda de música. Sinceramente no se le ocurrió nada y lo primero que vio fue un libro de partituras para piano, así que sin ojearlo ni saber nada del tema lo compró y pidió que lo envolvieran en un papel de color verde. Tampoco sabía que color le gustaba pero, basándose en el color de ojos de él podía asegurar que quizá —de forma tal vez remota— ese sería su color predilecto.

Camina junto con Lotte por el jardín de la mansión, se siente algo insegura ya que esperaba que Andrew las recibiera personalmente. Sin embargo, el golpe de la realidad le pegó de forma fuerte cuando pasados quince minutos seguían sin encontrarlo.

—Debe estar ocupado Akko, es su fiesta…—dice Lotte tratando de animarla—, seguro pronto viene.

—Ya van a ser las ocho Lotte y no veo gente llegar…

—Akko…

—¿Qué pasa Lotte?

—Me han avisado que llegaron.

Ambas voltean para encontrarse frente a frente con Andrew y junto a él a su amigo Frank.

—Oh sí, llegamos antes—Akko alisa su vestido color rosa, no sabiendo exactamente porqué—, supongo que interpreté mal la hora.

—Entren.

—¡Espera!—Akko toca el hombro de Andrew y le extiende el regalo—, feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias…

En ese momento, Andrew sonríe de oreja a oreja, y aquello le hace sentir algo muy extraño a Akko. No es la primera vez que ocurre, ya ha pasado antes. Como cuando le llamó belleza. Era una sensación de alegría, alegría de verdad.

—¿Akko?

Es Lotte quién la sacude por detrás de los hombros, y le hace entrar en la realidad. Akko menea su cabeza, sintiendo sus mejillas extrañamente calientes.

—Me da mucho gusto verte Lotte—Frank sonríe de forma radiante, pasándose una de sus manos por detrás del cabello—, han pasado algunos meses…

Lotte asiente, sin saber muy bien que decir.

—En un momento regreso—Andrew se despide con la mano de ellos, dejando a Frank con ellas.

—Ha estado muy atareado, es un milagro que su padre le haya dejado organizar algo—dice Frank en voz baja—, y bien, ¿tuvieron buen viaje?

Akko realmente no escucha, se siente ensimismada en un sueño realmente profundo. Andrew de alguna manera u otra siempre se mostraba gentil a su lado. Había escuchado comentarios no agradables de él, y aunque en un principio admitía que él era un poco extraño con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta que esos chismes no eran ciertos, si bien él podía ser algo engreído por dentro tenía buen corazón.

Lo que la saca de sus pensamientos, es la risa de Lotte con Frank, ambos reían de algo en específico. Nunca antes había visto a Lotte tan divertida, y de hecho iba a interrumpir, sin embargo a la lejanía observa a Diana y cómo extiende su mano para entregar lo que supone es un regalo.

Y algo empieza a sentirse como electricidad, algo que se siente como cuando por accidente te das una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Una pequeña chispa, pues de nuevo observa esa misma sonrisa de Andrew. La misma.

Ella por un momento pensó que él sonreía así por ella… No comprende ese sentimiento, incluso duele.

Las personas comienzan a llegar y de un momento a otro, la sala está repleta de personas. Ha perdido de vista a Andrew y a Diana. Se pregunta si acaso estarán solos. Sacude de la cabeza esos pensamientos, decide no darle importancia, ¡es una fiesta! Ella debería estar por ahí comiendo los bocadillos o bebiendo hasta el cansancio jugo de naranja y no estar ahí de pie sin hacer nada.

—Oye Lotte…

Pero Lotte ya no está. Suspira cansada, debe hacer algo para animarse. Aunque algo en el interior le sugiere que deje de estar fingiendo a sí misma estar bien cuando en realidad lo único que necesita es un poco de paz. Sí, por primera vez desea dejar el bullicio a un lado y reposar.

Sale pues de la sala principal, no sin antes escuchar varios comentarios hacia ella provenientes de algunos chicos.

—Ella debe de ser una bruja.

—¿Por qué Andrew invitaría a una?

—Su padre no debe aprobar esto, ¡de ninguna manera un futuro mandatario debe tener relación con las brujas!

—¡Hey!—Akko los interrumpe bastante enojada—, ¿qué tanto están diciendo?

Los tres chicos sonríen triunfantes.

—Nos eres familiar, eres aquella niña que el otro día arruinó la fiesta de Andrew, debiste de verlo de verdad lo hiciste enojar.

" _¿Lo hice enojar?"_ Akko no dice más y se queda pensando. Sí, por primera vez trata de pensar algo antes de decir algo, para su mala suerte los comentarios burlones hacia las brujas siguen y siguen.

—Seguramente Andrew te invitó solo para que Cavendish viniera.

—Es una pena que siendo tan hermosa sea una bruja.

—Es verdad, Diana Cavendish es hermosa, es toda una mujer. En cambio tú, bueno, digamos que hacen falta algunas cosas para serlo.

Akko los mira con mucho coraje y pataleando sale de la sala. Se siente completamente humillada. Por inercia, cubre su pecho sintiéndose todavía peor. Quiere llorar de impotencia por no haberles golpeado o dicho algo malo, pero…¿qué podía hacer? ¿y si de verdad arruinó la vez pasada la fiesta de Andrew?

—Pensé que estarías atiborrándote de comida, Akko.

Ella voltea hacia donde proviene esa voz y se encuentra con él, con esos ojos verdes. Sin embargo, Akko no muestra el mismo entusiasmo de hace rato.

—No tengo hambre.

—Qué raro—Andrew se acerca a ella, los dos están en el jardín trasero de la mansión Hanbridge—, tu amiga te estaba buscando.

—¿Lotte?

—Sí, pero se tranquilizó un poco cuando le dije que yo te buscaría.

—Ah, gracias.

Andrew alza una de sus cejas, Akko empieza a ser bastante distante, algo de lo que no está acostumbrado en ella. Regularmente los roles son al revés, siendo Akko la que hace cualquier comentario.

—En un rato tendré que abrir los regalos, es parte de la tradición. ¿Vendrás?

—Ah… Sí.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No es nada, es sólo… ¿No te molesto?

—¿Molestarme?

—Olvídalo, no es nada.

Andrew suspira para nada convencido.

—Bien, debo volver a la fiesta. Si ves a Diana de mera casualidad, dile que también la estaba buscando.

Akko abre los ojos y aprieta sus puños de forma energética, —¡bien!

 **. . .**

Diana está junto con Barbara y Hannah, las ha encontrado entre la multitud y sin muchas ganas de estar ahí decide fingir un poco más. La mesa de regalos está justo en medio, y entre todos los regalos observa un paquete sencillo de color verde. Hace mucho contraste de todos los demás regalos, pues es el único que se ve sencillo. No hace falta mucho pensar para darse cuenta de que es de Akko.

Lo que más le sorprende es que ella no está haciendo ningún desastre, está demasiado silenciosa —donde quiera que esté— y eso no le trae buena espina.

Con discreción, logra zafarse de sus amigas para así buscarla entre la multitud, no debería pasar desapercibida una chica como Akko: estatura baja, cabello marrón y un vestido rosa. La busca entre la zona de comidas y no la encuentra, va incluso a los sanitarios y la respuesta es negativa. Incluso logra ver a Lotte —esa chica de lentes redondos— hablando con Frank, eso es todavía más raro pues pensaría que Akko debería estar con Lotte.

Camina hacia el jardín de la mansión y mientras lo hace, escucha voces masculinas que parecen discutir. Se acerca al bullicio —pues es sinónimo de Akko— y en efecto, ahí la encuentra, rodeada por tres chicos que a juzgar por su apariencia parecen ser de la Academia Appleton.

—Pensamos que ya deberías de haberte ido, es una vergüenza que las brujas sigan en estas zonas. ¡Nadie las quiere!

—Sí, vergüenza debería darte. Seguramente has embrujado a Andrew para que te invitara, o tal vez te autoinvitaste lo cual no sería para nada raro.

Diana escucha esos comentarios, por suerte nadie la ha visto. Se siente furiosa, pero lo que más le sorprende es que Akko no esté haciendo absolutamente nada.

—¿Y qué? ¿No vas a responder?

—Vergüenza debería darle a tres chicos, o debería decir cobardes de estar acosando a una mujer.

Ellos al instante voltean y abren sorprendidos los ojos al notar que es Diana Cavendish la que se acerca a ellos.

—Señorita Cavendish—dice uno de los chicos—, no quiero faltarle al respeto pero sabe bien que las brujas no son bienvenidas en Appleton.

—Eso lo comprendo bien, pero fue Andrew Hanbridge quien invitó a Atsuko Kagari, así que les pido que dejen de molestarla.

Ella trata de ser amable, sin embargo por dentro quiere correrlos y que dejen de estar frente a su vista. Ellos en cambio, a pesar de su asombro por verla no parecen realmente amenazados.

—Seguimos creyendo que esto se trata de algún tipo de complot, el hecho de que Andrew haya invitado a las brujas… ¿es qué acaso ya no hay tradición dentro de la familia Hanbridge?

—Retírense de aquí—Diana se acerca a los tres y los mira fijamente.

A pesar de que Diana tiene una estatura mayor a la media de las mujeres, se siente incómoda ante la presencia de tres chicos que sin duda son mucho más altos. No quiere admitirlo pero eso le intimida.

—¡Sí! Ya han escuchado a Diana…

Akko tiene los ojos brillosos y su cabello despeinado. Diana nota eso y le entra una sensación de tristeza al verla así, tan desprotegida.

Los tres chicos deciden irse, no sin antes recordarle algo a Akko.

—En fin, al menos Andrew debería fijarse más en sus amistades en cuanto a brujas refiere. Hay de brujas a brujas, y sin duda Diana Cavendish se ve como alguien de clase, ¿y tú? Bueno, nos vemos Akko.

Akko va a correr hacia ellos pero es Diana quién la detiene con uno de sus brazos.

—No hay caso Atsuko, la gente tiende a ser bastante repulsiva. Personas como ellos no valen la pena.

Akko asiente no muy segura, mientras se abraza a sí misma.

—Es momento de irme, no hay nada por hacer aquí.

—Es tan inusual escuchar eso de ti Atsuko. Si estás aquí es porque realmente querías estar, ¿no?

—Sí…

—Tú siempre dices que no debemos guiarnos por lo que dicen otras personas, ¿así que te dejarás caer por lo que dijeron tres tontos?

—¡No!

Akko levanta su cabeza y asiente.

—Bien, entonces vamos que es posible que los regalos ya vayan a ser abiertos.

En ese momento sucede lo inesperado: Diana se siente rodeada por el cuerpo de Akko, sus brazos intentan alcanzarla, y es ella quién tiene que inclinarse. Está recibiendo un abrazo.

 _Abrazo…_

Siente sus mejillas enrojecer, y también una calidez peculiar que le recuerda a aquellos días en los que su madre la abrazaba. Akko la sujeta y finalmente la suelta, no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa que le parece de lo más sincera.

—Gracias Diana.

Se queda congelada, y la sensación del pequeño cuerpo de Akko contra el suyo sigue ahí albergándose en su pecho. Un abrazo que recorre su espina dorsal incluso cuando Akko se ha alejado de su vista. No la ha alejado, no le ha dicho que no le gusta el contacto físico. No. Sólo fue espontaneo y natural, sentir ese sentimiento en su pecho y esa calidez que la ha embriagado hasta la última terminal nerviosa. Su corazón late y siente una corriente eléctrica recorrer sus venas. Quiere alejar ese pensamiento, el hecho de que Akko le hace sentir sensaciones que no había experimentado antes.

¿Por qué no se siente así cuando está con Barbara o con Hannah? ¿Por qué no admira sus personalidades? ¿Por qué observa a Akko entre clases de forma involuntaria? ¿Por qué se le hace tierna la manera en que Akko camina con tacones? ¿Por qué le gusta verla con vestido rosa?

Aprieta sus puños. Esos sentimientos no están bien… No sabe el motivo por el cual ese abrazo le hizo sentir protegida después de tantos años, ni tampoco quiere volver a recordarlo. Así que con paso firme decide entrar a la mansión y fingir que nada pasó.

 _Que nada pasó…_

 **. . .**

Andrew mira a todos los invitados y junto a su padre, da inicio a la ceremonia tradicional de los regalos. Las personas lo rodean, sin embargo él se siente en el fondo incómodo y hasta cierto punto melancólico. Busca entre la multitud aquella chica ruidosa de cabello marrón, sin resultado.

Su padre lo mira de forma amenazadora y entiende que debe empezar a abrir los regalos. Cuando abre el primero se da cuenta que es un reloj de oro. Nada interesante. Y así siguen las cajas y cajas sin que algo le llame la atención, pero debe fingir y sonreírle a todos. La gente está entusiasmada, si él es honesto no le gusta esa tradición, pero es algo que debe de hacer pues es algo que ha pasado de generación en generación entre la familia Hanbridge.

Los va abriendo, uno tras otro hasta llegar al último, uno de papel verde. No tiene remitente, ni nada. Lo desenvuelve con cuidado, algo le dice que ese regalo sí será especial. No rasga el papel, lo quita y ve que es un libro delgado de pasta dura color roja oscura. Lo ojea y se encuentra con puras partituras, canciones tradicionales, clásicas y otras que él no conocía.

La gente lo mira curioso, por un momento Andrew ha sonreído de manera muy extraña. Su padre observa el regalo y sólo frunce el ceño con visible molestia. Dan pues, concluida la ceremonia tradicional de apertura de regalos y pasan a la siguiente tradición, la cual consiste en un baile meramente tradicional.

Andrew sabe quién le ha dado ese regalo, ¿quién más podría ser? Sin remitente, empacado de forma sencilla y además partituras de piano. La sigue buscando con la mirada, pero no la encuentra. Esa chica ruidosa que es una bruja no está. Se siente desesperado pues cuando el baile comience no debe dar vuelta atrás. La tradición dice que debe bailar con esa persona durante toda la noche. Y para ser honestos, con la única persona que quiere bailar es con Akko.

¿Por qué? Porque de alguna manera esa chica ruidosa parece ser divertida y fresca. Diana también es sincera pero ella… La siente diferente. En cambio Akko tiene una mirada brillosa, y su mera presencia lo llena de tranquilidad. No sabe explicarlo, pero desde un inicio supo que haber invitado a Akko sería un desastre en el sentido que la mayoría en Appleton odia a las brujas. Él no es que sea un fan de las brujas pero las respeta por ciertos eventos del pasado.

La música comienza a sonar, las parejas se disponen en la pista de baile. Su padre le hace señas de que baile con alguien, quien sea. Pero Akko no está. La sigue buscando desesperadamente con la mirada, y lo único que encuentra son chicas de la ciudad de Appleton, nadie que llamé su atención.

Pero, como si de un llamado de emergencia se tratara, aparece Diana Cavendish por la puerta trasera. Andrew se siente desilusionado, sin embargo, ante la insistencia de su padre, se acerca a Diana y la invita a bailar.

Todos se quedan atónitos y comienzan a observarlos de forma interesada. Diana no entiende lo que está pasando, y Andrew desea que en el fondo Akko aparezca, pero eso no pasa.

La música sigue sonando, Nocturne de Chopin. La sujeta y juntos comienzan a bailar. Trata de no mirarla a los ojos y Diana por mera cortesía sigue la canción.

—¿Esto no te trae recuerdos, Diana?

— _¿Por qué me sacas a bailar?—Diana lo miraba con ojos brillosos._

— _No creo que sea agradable que nadie te quiera en las fiestas por ser bruja Diana._

— _Tú no crees en la magia…_

— _Pero respeto a las brujas, me han contado de la relación entre tu madre y la mía._

 _Diana suelta su mano y lo mira con tristeza._

— _Lo siento._

— _Mamá… Ella y tu madre eran amigas cercanas._

— _Sí, lo sé. Ahora lo sé._

— _Una alianza débil entre la familia Hanbridge y los Cavendish._

— _Diana, tenemos que seguir bailando, nos están mirando._

— _Sí…_

Akko entra a la sala de baile después de haberse recompuesto. Ha cepillado su cabello y alisado nuevamente, se siente con nuevas energías. Pero con lo que no contaba es que en la lejanía, Andrew baila con Diana. La gente los mira entusiasmados y la fiesta parece continuar. Siente una opresión en su pecho, sin embargo sonríe, está bien. De cualquier forma, ellos son amigos, ¿qué tiene de malo que Andrew baile con Diana? Aunque lo que no comprende es porque sus ojos se sienten pesados a pesar de haberse retocado en el sanitario, ¿son lágrimas?

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Dios! ¿Ya vieron el capítulo #20? Ya ni sé a quién shippear, ya ni sé que decir. Amo el DianaxAkko, pero también el AndrewxAkko, ¿qué me pasa? Pero en fin, no spoilearé nada del anime, pero sin duda este capítulo estuvo genial, me emocionó mucho.

Con respecto al fic, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y demás. De verdad, asimismo espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo donde creo yo ya se vio un poco más de acercamiento de parte de Diana, en los capítulos posteriores incluiré un poco más de historia de la familia de Andrew (esto no es cannon, sólo quiero hacer teorías y demás, quién sabe... quizá en un mundo extraterrestre mis ideas locas son cannon).

En fin, tengan lindo inicio de semana. Y ya saben, si les gustó, si no les gustó, si tienen dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, o algo dejen un review.

¡Saludos!


	6. De amor y traición

**VI. De amor y traición, de tradición y dolor.**

Andrew buscaba entre los libros algún álbum de la familia Hanbridge pues en la escuela le habían encomendado realizar un árbol genealógico. Se lo preguntaría con confianza a su padre pero él estaba fuera de Appleton —como siempre— así que no le quedaba otra opción más que buscar entre la gran variedad de libros.

Al final, después de muchos minutos de búsqueda encontró un libro delgado, sin embargo cuando lo abrió una fotografía salió de entre las páginas. Andrew se agachó y levantó aquella fotografía y la miró por mera curiosidad, siendo él un niño de ocho años era normal aquella intromisión.

Era una fotografía de quién supuso era su padre, un hombre de ojos verdes y cabello café oscuro, junto a él una mujer rubia de ojos azules, tuvo que mirarla más de cerca para cerciorarse de que no se tratara de Diana, aquella chica que era de la familia de los Cavendish. Parpadeó incluso en repetidas ocasiones, sintiéndose confundido, aquella mujer era idéntica a Diana Cavendish. Y junto a esa mujer, estaba su madre o al menos eso pensaba pues los únicos recuerdos que tiene de ella son por meras fotografías. Notó en ese momento que heredó el cabello ondulado de ella y también su rostro.

Intentó dejar a un lado esa fotografía, pero le fue imposible. Tenía entendido que su madre en alguna ocasión tuvo una amistad con alguien de la familia de las brujas, los Cavendish. Pero ese tema no se tocaba en su familia pues en general Appleton era una ciudad que tenía costumbres arraigadas y también no creían o les tenían respeto a las brujas. Así que, si esa mujer era una Cavendish, ¿qué hacía su padre en esa fotografía? Y más importante, ¿quién era esa mujer?

 _ **. . .**_

—De todas las chicas que pudiste haber sacado a bailar, como Ann Louis, tuviste que bailar con Diana Cavendish.

Andrew sigue inmerso en el humeante café matutino, no quiere pelear con su padre. Sabe bien que su fiesta de cumpleaños lo ha disgustado, que incluso haber invitado a Akko y a personas de Luna Nova como Diana y aquella chica llamada Lotte fue retar a su padre. Todavía Diana era bienvenida en su familia, pero era por mero formalismo y también porque por algún motivo —que nunca le había sido claro— su padre siempre estaba metido en las cosas que pasaran en la familia Cavendish, a pesar de que detestaba a las brujas. No lo entendía, ni tampoco comprende la necesidad de seguir rechazando a las brujas. No es que quedaran muchas de cualquier manera…

—Es tradición bailar con una chica en los cumpleaños, ya había bailado antes con Diana.

—Pasa que en tus cumpleaños pasados no estaban los medios de comunicación. Ahora los medios de comunicación están empezando a crear chismes sobre ello y a preguntar.

—Pues una amiga, eso le puedes decir a los medios de comunicación.

—Andrew, ya no son unos niños de ocho años. Ellos no van a creer que son amigos de la infancia.

—¿Estás queriendo decir que ellos creen que tengo algo que ver sentimentalmente con Diana?

—Sí. Han sacado notas de que hubo una atmosfera romántica en el ambiente. Andrew, esto perjudicará mucho nuestra imagen. Appleton está en contra de las brujas, lo está hoy, lo estuvo ayer y lo ha estado durante muchos años. Se tolera que tengamos vínculos con los Cavendish pues ellos son parte de Inglaterra y en la política se debe de quedar bien con todas las esferas sociales. Pero otra cosa, muy diferente, es que tú siendo vizconde te veas involucrado con brujas.

Andrew sostuvo la taza de café entre sus manos durante algunos segundos, antes de suspirar y pedirle a su padre entonces soluciones.

—¿Y qué se puede hacer?

—Deja que ellos hablen, y cuando te pregunten diles que no tienes nada que ver con Diana, más que una simple amistad de familia.

Paul Hanbridge mira por última vez a su hijo, antes de decir que se iría a una junta en Manchester.

—Padre, ¿puedo preguntar algo?

—Tengo prisa Andrew…

—¿Por qué tienes relación con los Cavendish? Quiero decir… Hace algunos años encontré una fotografía de ti y de mamá, junto con una persona que parece ser de esa familia.

Paul, quién estaba decido a salir ahora se encuentra de pie dándole la espalda a Andrew. Aquella pregunta lo ha tomado por sorpresa.

—Como es natural, tenemos que relacionarnos con otras personas. Incluso si son Cavendish.

—Ella… ¿Ella era la madre de Diana? He escuchado que mi madre era muy amiga de una persona de la familia Cavendish.

—Son cuestiones que han quedado en el pasado Andrew. Con tu permiso, debo retirarme.

Andrew ve a su padre alejarse, seguido de dos guardaespaldas. Lo conoce demasiado bien para saber que aquello fue una pregunta repentina y que pareciera tener un trasfondo más profundo. Incluso si la madre de Diana fuera amiga de su madre, ¿por qué su padre accedió a tomarse una fotografía? Esa pregunta la tiene en su cabeza desde el día en que accidentalmente se encontró con esa fotografía.

Suspira, parece ser de nuevo otro día en el que no obtendrá respuestas. Por otro lado, quizá lo más sencillo sería preguntarle a Diana Cavendish si acaso sabe algo, pero no quiere hacerlo. ¿Por qué armar tanto embrollo por una fotografía? Quizá es sólo capricho suyo por querer saber siempre los motivos de las cosas.

 _ **. . .**_

Diana toma entre sus manos el sobre que alguna vez le dio Akko. Se siente hasta cierto punto culpable por no haberlo entregado a Andrew pero simplemente la situación de la noche pasada fue extraña, le es rara de hecho.

—¡Diana!

Barbara corre hacia ella con entusiasmo, algo que no es tan inusual en ella, pero que es atípico siendo muy de mañana.

—¿Estás en una relación con Andrew?

Diana parpadea un par de veces, y voltea hacia donde ahora está Barbara y Hannah. Las dos le muestran una noticia actualizada por 'The Sun' donde hay imágenes inéditas de la fiesta de Andrew Hanbridge, vizconde de Appleton. No sólo eso, sino que sugieren que hay una relación entre una Cavendish y el hijo del ministro de Inglaterra, Paul Hanbridge.

—Esto es falso…—No quiere gritar, no quiere exasperarse, pero ciertamente aquella noticia la ha desubicado—, sólo bailamos.

—¡Pero se ven tan lindos Diana! Todo mundo ahora cree que son pareja, ¡son adorables!

—No somos pareja. Andrew y yo hemos bailado con anterioridad, no entiendo porque los medios le dan más importancia de la debida a esto.

—Entonces… ¿No son novios?

—No somos novios, además, tengo yo otros pendientes más importantes que pensar en romance y en amor. No son mis metas.

Hannah y Barbara se miran entre sí desilusionadas de escuchar así hablar a Diana, sin embargo en el fondo se esperaban que ella dijera algo como eso.

Diana le entrega el Ipad a Hannah y se dirige hacia sus clases, no quiere perder más el tiempo. Aunque sinceramente hay algo que la tiene confundida y es el hecho de que Akko no apareció en el baile. Es como si se hubiera escondido u ocultado. Sabe que no debe tomarle ya relevancia, pero la sensación de que algo pasó ese día le sigue carcomiendo la conciencia y más el hecho de que no entregó la carta de Akko a Andrew.

Mientras camina al salón de Astrología, se encuentra con Anna Finnelan, quién la intercepta y toca su hombro de forma amable.

—Señorita Diana, le ha llegado correspondencia directamente de Miss Anna L. Es de carácter urgente.

Diana abre los ojos con sorpresa y toma el sobre. Anna L. es su niñera y la persona que ha estado con ella en los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Al recibir esa carta, algo se siente en su pecho: inquietud.

Hace una reverencia a la profesora Finnelan y regresa de forma inmediata a su recámara. Su pecho late inquieto, quiere ya abrir esa carta. Lo necesita, sin embargo se encuentra a Akko en el pasillo, se ve contenta. No hay nada raro en ella.

—Él fue tan lindo conmigo—dice Lotte—, sin embargo no le di mi correo electrónico.

—¿Qué?—Akko grita y sacude a Lotte de forma vigorosa—, ¿por qué?

—Akko, ellos son de Appleton.

—Es cierto—secunda Sucy—, las personas de Appleton no tienen en buen concepto a las brujas. Me atrevería a decir que las odian.

—¿Odian a las brujas?—Akko suelta a Sucy y se dirige con interés a Sucy—, ¿por qué odian a las brujas?

—Hace mucho tiempo Akko, Inglaterra era como la capital del mundo de las brujas. Así como actualmente la capital del mundo es literalmente Estados Unidos, en sus mejores años, hace más de quince siglos las brujas tenían su cede aquí en Inglaterra.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—La magia fue considerada como algo satánico—Sucy se acerca mucho a Akko—, algo demoniaco y oscuro. ¿Cómo era posible que los hechizos curaran la peste negra? ¿Cómo era posible transformase en animales? La iglesia no lo aceptó, ni los reyes de aquellos tiempos. Y se procedió a la ejecución de las brujas. Hubo mucho caos en esos tiempos.

—Y huyeron—agrega Lotte con una voz de tristeza—, muchas se fueron a los bosques espesos y fundaron pequeñas aldeas, y otras más se fueron a Rusia, lo más alejado posible de Inglaterra.

—Los únicos que sobrevivieron en Inglaterra fueron los Cavendish. Eso, porque juraron lealtad a su rey, hicieron una alianza débil pero que duró muchos siglos más. De lo contrario, es posible que ahorita no conociéramos a Diana…

—Pero…

—¡Espera Akko!—Sucy la reprende—, no he terminado aún. Después de todo y de todas esas ejecuciones a las brujas y que muchas de ellas fueron expulsadas de Inglaterra, la estabilidad duró un poco más. Sin embargo, se dice que en ese tiempo, uno de los descendientes de los Cavendish se casó con un monarca de Warrington. De forma triste terminaron ejecutando a esa bruja y al monarca.

—Warrington…

—Appleton pertenece a Warrington, Akko—explica Lotte al ver la cara de confusión de Akko— por consiguiente, para Appleton es una vergüenza que un monarca de su ciudad haya caído bajo el encanto de una bruja. La alianza se volvió a romper en ese entonces.

—Y pues la gente creció con la ideología de que las brujas eran seres malignos, Appleton desarrolló un odio hacia ellas. Supongo que en algún punto de la historia, los Cavendish retomaron relación con Appleton, pero eso no sé cuándo pasó.

—¿Es por eso? Pero…

—Akko, son tradiciones de Appleton, ellos no quieren a las brujas—dice Lotte tristemente—, por eso no es bueno que nos relacionemos con ellos.

—¡Pero esas son tonterías! ¿Qué tiene que ver que seamos brujas? Ellos no…

—Sí pueden matarte Akko, incluso en pleno siglo XXI—Sucy cierra los ojos y suspira—, aunque si bien Andrew te ha recibido de forma cálida y también su amigo, eso no quiere decir que todos allá sean así. Hay un hombre… No recuerdo su nombre, pero es el ministro de defensa del país.

—Mr. Blackwell—añade Lotte—, es el hombre de quién habla Sucy.

—Sí, pues ese hombre reside en Appleton y de verdad que aborrece a las brujas y ha declarado hacer cualquier cosa para exterminarlas. Por fortuna Paul Hanbridge es el ministro de lo contrario…

—Luna Nova desaparecería—concluye Akko—, ¿de verdad no nos quieren…?

—Debes de tener cuidado Akko… Por eso, aunque me caiga muy bien Frank no puedo tener mucho contacto con él. Mis padres, aunque dulces son, nunca permitirían que me relacionara con alguien de Appleton.

—Pero… ¡Eso no es justo!

—Akko—Sucy cruza los brazos molesta—, es parte de la tradición de las brujas. Esto es un asunto serio.

—Debes tener cuidado con la gente de Appleton.

 _ **. . .**_

Diana cierra el sobre y lo esconde en el cajón de su escritorio. Lo cierra con llave y suspira con pesadez. Todo el honor, toda la historia y todo está bajo sus hombros. La noticia la ha tomado por sorpresa pero era algo que se temía desde que supo que su tía Daryl Cavendish estaría habitando en su hogar.

Darlyn Cavendish, la hermana menor de su fallecida madre, Bernadette Cavendish. Diana recuerda a su tía como un ser ambicioso que siempre le interesó más las posesiones terrenales que la tradición y honor de lo que la familia Cavendish significó y significa.

Diana se siente triste y confundida, está entre sus sueños y lo que quiere preservar. Sabe que si deja todo a manos de Darlyn Cavendish su familia estará acabada, los Cavendish quedarán olvidados en el mundo contemporáneo. Mil quinientos años de historia se olvidarán y ellos pasaran a la historia como una familia de brujas que sobrevivió a lo peor, incluso a un matrimonio fallido por parte del Rey Charles II y Helenna Cavendish. Aquella descendiente suya que, arriesgó su honor por amor. Aquella mujer que creyó que casándose con un monarca solucionaría los problemas de su familia sin saber que lo único que le esperaba de esa relación era la muerte y la persecución de su propia gente.

 _—¡Mamá!_

 _—¿Qué pasa Diana?_

 _—Cuéntame esa historia de nuevo…_

 _—¿La de Beatrix?_

 _—No… Hoy quiero escuchar de nuevo la historia de Helenna y Charles._

 _—Oh, oh Diana, ¿en serio quieres escuchar esa historia?_

 _—Sí mamá, es una historia de amor y traición, de tradición y dolor, ¿verdad?_

 _—La recuerdas bien, ¿eh? Sucedió hace muchos siglos Diana, Helenna se dice que era una mujer inteligente y era la hermana menor de una familia de once brujas. Ancestros nuestros. Ella, al ser la menor no tenía muchos roles importantes en la familia. Pero al darse cuenta de que las brujas estaban siendo exiliadas decidió formar una alianza. Se dice que no le contó a nadie de su decisión y un día cualquiera no volvió a casa._

 _—¡Para hacerse pasar por civil!_

 _—Así es, se hizo pasar por civil, y así fue como de alguna manera al pasar los años logró asistir a un baile en el Castillo Imperial. Vistió las mejores ropas y lanzó un hechizo de amor hacia el Rey Charles II._

 _—¡Él no sospechó y se enamoró!_

 _—Sí, vivieron felices un tiempo. El plan de Helenna era manipularlo para que el firmara un acuerdo en donde las brujas fueran bienvenidas en Warrington. Pero sucedió algo que cambió el curso de la historia._

 _—No recuerdo bien esa parte mamá—dijo Diana desilusionada, recostándose junto a ella—, ¿qué pasaba?_

 _—Nunca te conté esa parte Diana, es un poco triste, ¿quieres escucharla?_

 _—Sí mamá, quiero saber qué pasó con Helenna y porque siempre has dicho que es una historia de traición y de amor._

 _—El tío de Charles II descubrió que ella era una bruja. La descubrió en su habitación conjurando hechizos legendarios. Inmediatamente la descubrieron, y como era debido decidieron ejecutarla. El pueblo se enfadó muchísimo con Charles II, y él no entendía qué pasaba. No se sabe si él logró enamorarse de Helenna o acaso fue su hechizo mortal. Lo que es cierto, es que él aceptó su destino en la guillotina, y ella aceptó morir en la hoguera._

 _—Entonces…_

 _—La persecución comenzó y las brujas de Cavendish y también de otras familias tuvieron que huir y dejaron temporalmente Inglaterra. Es por ello que Appleton nos odia, y es por ello que nosotros hemos tratado de hacer acuerdos con ellos._

 _—Pero mami, ¿Charles no sabía que Helenna era una Cavendish?_

 _—No Diana, ella ocultó su verdadera identidad. Se dice que utilizó otro nombre y otro apellido. Que incluso tiñó su cabello de un color oscuro para ocultarse._

 _—Eso es muy triste mamá._

 _—De hecho, hace tiempo alguien de la familia Cavendish intentó realizar ese mismo conjuro de amor y traición "Proditone et amoris"._

 _—Proditone et amoris… ¿Y logró ese cometido mamá?_

 _—La persona que lanzó el conjuro de amor y traición se arrepintió para ese entonces, pero él cumplió su promesa. Es una alianza débil con Appleton pero ha perdurado, ¿no lo crees?_

—¡Diana, Diana!—Hannah y Barbara entran a la habitación de Diana gritando y apresuradas.

—Proditone et amoris…

—¡Diana!

—¿Qué sucede?—Voltea, molesta de ser interrumpida.

—¡Andrew Hanbridge está en Luna Nova!

—Ya veo.

—Pero no está su padre con él, eso es raro.

—¿Andrew ha venido solo?—Diana se levanta de su asiento y las mira con curiosidad.

—Sí. Quizá viene a verte Diana.

—Imposible.

Diana sale de su habitación apresurada y se dirige a la puerta principal de Luna Nova, y ahí se encuentra con Andrew. Él está parado y la mira fijamente.

—Diana—sonríe, pero de una manera que Diana consideraría fingida.

—Andrew, ¿qué sucede?

—Tengo que hablar contigo. Es urgente.

Diana nota en su voz demanda, su semblante parece preocupado. Ella asiente, no sabiendo muy bien porque ha accedido tan rápido.

Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, observa a Akko y a sus dos amigas. Akko mueve su mano y saluda a Andrew, él parece mirarla sin embargo, sujeta la mano de Diana y la saca de Luna Nova.

Akko a lo lejos queda con su mano en el aire. Sucy y Lotte miran confundidas la escena. ¿Qué ha pasado?

* * *

 **N/A** : ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Sinceramente el capítulo anterior tuvo muy buena aceptación, y me puso muy feliz que la historia les esté gustando. En serio, sentí muy bonito todos sus reviews, favoritos, vistos, ¡todo! Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan motivada al escribir un long fic, yo creo que desde el 2014 no me sentía así de bien para escribir. Gracias a ustedes que me han dado esa motivación.

Ahora bien, para no ponerme tan sentimental quiero aclarar unas cositas:

1\. Eso de la historia de Charles II y Helenna es algo inventado de mi cabeza, es decir, no existe tal rey en la historia de Inglaterra (o al menos no como yo lo estoy planteando) son personajes ficticios, al igual que Helenna es un personaje ficticio que me he sacado de la manga.

2\. _Proditone et amoris:_ Según Google traductor, significa "amor y traición" en latín. No sé ni papa de latín, así que necesité un poco el traductor, si alguien sabe latín y no le cuadra, pido una disculpa de antemano. Pero bueno, eso es lo que quise dar a entender "amor y traición".

3\. Este fic pronto se emparejara a la parte 'cannon' del anime, para que se ubiquen un poco mejor, los acontecimientos de este capítulo 6 están ubicados un poco antes del capítulo 18 del anime.

4\. Amo a Lotte y a Frank, quizá algún día me anime a crear un fic sobre ellos, pero de una manera algo tipo "amor imposible" :B (adoro el drama).

En fin, ¡muchas gracias a todos por leer! ya saben, si les gustó, si no les gustó, si no entendieron, si quieren dejar que piensan que pasará el siguiente capítulo, comenten. Tengan bonita semana.


	7. Sólo una fotografía

**VII. Sólo una simple fotografía**

Diana se siente incómoda por la sensación de tener entrelazada su mano con la de Andrew, siente ese acercamiento como algo lejano y el sentimiento de que algo malo está ocurriendo se alberga en su pecho. Bastante tiene ya con la noticia de su propia familia.

—¡Andrew!—Diana logra zafarse de su agarre y suelta su mano. Andrew le da la espalda y suspira—, ¿qué significa todo esto?

—Quiero tratar dos asuntos importantes, el primero es sobre lo que dicen los medios de comunicación.

—Una falsedad.

—Por supuesto—responde él—, si alguien pregunta sobre cuál es nuestra relación es de amigos. ¿Entendido?

—Cómo si yo fuera a decir otra cosa—ironiza Diana, con un deje de enojo en su voz—, ¿viniste desde Appleton para decirme algo que yo ya sé?

—No he terminado—Andrew se voltea para quedar cara a cara con Diana. Ambos se miran y la atmósfera se siente desagradable—, quiero mostrarte algo.

Andrew saca de uno de los bolsillos de su saco una fotografía vieja y se la extiende a Diana. Ella dudosa la toma.

—Obsérvala bien Diana.

Diana lo primero que nota es que la persona de en medio físicamente es idéntica a Paul Hambridge, el conde de Appleton. Junto a él se encuentra una mujer físicamente parecida a Andrew y del lado izquierdo, tomados del brazo una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Diana siente como su sangre se hace hielo y parpadea sorprendida un par de veces, su corazón late fuertemente, como si estuviera una bomba dentro de ella. Sus piernas incluso tiemblan.

—Dime si es lo que pienso—Andrew está frustrado—, he querido pensar que esa foto es una mera coincidencia, pero recuerdo haber visto a la señora Bernadette Cavendish pocas veces, cuando éramos apenas unos niños y cuando ella tenía un poco más de estabilidad física.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto?

—Han pasado diez años, fue hace tiempo Diana. Creo la pregunta es muy obvia a este punto, ¿verdad?

—Ella es mi madre—dice Diana confundida—, pero…

—¿Qué hace mi padre, hombre que detesta la magia, junto a Bernadette Cavendish, heredera de una familia legendaria de brujas? Tengo la misma pregunta.

—¿Te ha dicho algo tu padre?

—Nada, evade el tema. Me preguntaba si acaso tú sabrías algo.

—Mamá nunca estudió fuera de Inglaterra, ella le dedicó su vida a la magia y a ayudar a las personas. Pero esta fotografía, no hay manera de que sea otra persona.

—Mi madre y Bernadette eran buenas amigas, eso se dice.

—Ciertamente.

Diana entrega la fotografía a Andrew y se voltea para finalmente irse.

—Diana, espera.

En el momento en el que él toca su hombro se escucha a lo lejos el sonido del flash de una cámara. Los dos voltean al instante alertados por el sonido y se convencen de que alguien estaba escuchando su conversación. Diana se zafa del agarre de Andrew y con una ligera reverencia se despide de él. Andrew entiende que alguien los estaba espiando, cierra sus puños con coraje y se retira del jardín de Luna Nova.

 _ **. . .**_

—Akko…—Lotte mira a su amiga estudiando en un libro roído de la biblioteca y se pregunta por qué Akko ha actuado de forma misteriosa.

—¿Qué pasa Lotte?

—Sucy y yo nos preguntábamos si quieres ir a la ciudad a comprar un poco de pastelillos.

—Helado si quieres—agrega Sucy no muy feliz—, o también arañas.

—Gracias chicas, pero debo estudiar mucho.

—¿Estudiar?—Sucy alza su ceja—, parece más bien que estás durmiendo Akko.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Yo estoy estudiando.

—Ajá sí—Amanda interrumpe su conversación—, así que irán a la ciudad, ¿por qué no me traen algunos discos de música?

Lotte alza los hombros sin saber que decir, Amanda por su parte ríe.

—Vamos Akko, seguro que la biblioteca te está intoxicando—dice Amanda mientras la jala del cuello de su blusa escolar—, estoy convencida de que estudiarás mejor al aire libre.

—Eh… Pero yo…

—Sin excusas.

Lotte y Sucy se miran confundidas entre sí. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¡Amanda!—mientras se dirigen al jardín, Akko mira confundida a su amiga—, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—¿No es obvio? La escuela es muy aburrida, te va a dar algo en la biblioteca mujer. Ni siquiera estabas estudiando.

—¿Quién dice? Estaba estudiando las palabras…

—¿Ah sí?

—¡Así es!

—Tonterías, eso es muy aburrido.

—¡Oye!

—Sinceramente yo ya quiero salir de aquí, las reglas, obligaciones, esto no va con mi estilo.

Akko alza una de sus cejas, no muy convencida por las palabras de Amanda.

—Eso dices siempre, "me voy ir de aquí".

—Esta vez hablo en serio Akko, muy en serio. Me iré de Luna Nova y nunca regresaré. Jamás.

—Sí, claro.

—Vi que estabas leyendo acerca de las palabras, "según", ¿verdad Akko?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Quizá, tal vez, es posible… Que yo te ayude.

—¿Ayudarme?

—La quinta palabra, he escuchado que la Academia Appleton es de tradición y que ahí hay una reliquia, o algo así, "Holy grial".

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Hm, digamos que simplemente lo sé Akko. Podré parecer una bruja vaga pero no debes subestimarme tanto.

—Academia Appleton… ¡puede estar relacionada con las palabras!

—Por supuesto, es acerca de tradición y esas cosas. Así que, si tú aceptas podría ayudarte y…

—¡Vamos con Úrsula-sensei! ¡Necesito consultarla!

—Espera Akko…

Akko corre de nuevo hacia la biblioteca, donde piensa que de forma segura estará Úrsula-sensei. Para su sorpresa, ahí está, entre los libros organizándolos y transcribiendo información.

—Akko…

—¡Úrsula-sensei!—Akko grita, a pesar de que está en una biblioteca—, quiero decirle algo.

—¿De qué se trata?—dice Úrsula, mientras se acomoda los lentes.

—He escuchado que la Academia Appleton es una academia de tradición, honor… y que ahí hay una reliquia, ¿es posible que esté relacionado todo esto con la quinta palabra?

—¡Úrsula-sensei!

Anna Finnelan llama a Úrsula desde la lejanía y le pide que continúe con sus deberes.

—Lo siento Akko, en un momento te diré… ¡espérame!

—¡Úrsula-sensei! ¡Necesito esos documentos! Ah… Justo cuando la familia Cavendish está en problemas.

—¡Ya voy!

Akko mira confundida a Amanda, y ésta alza sus hombros con desinterés.

—¿La familia Cavendish está en problemas?

—¿A quién le importa?—dice Amanda suspirando—, en fin, ¿vamos a Appleton?

—Disculpen—una voz a sus espaldas se escucha, Akko voltea de forma inmediata pues reconoce la voz como la de Croix—, no quise interrumpir chicas pero las he estado observando y me pareció escuchar que hablaban de la quinta palabra.

—¡Sí! ¿Sabe dónde está? ¿Está en la Academia Appleton?

—La Academia Appleton, ¿eh? Es posible Akko, estoy casi segura que ahí podría estar.

—¿Ves Akko? ¡Ya vámonos!

—Pero debía consultar con Úrsula-sensei…

Sin embargo, Amanda arrastra a Akko y las dos corren hacia las afueras. Croix, en contraste parece divertida por el hecho de que se dirigen al lugar donde más odio hay.

—Atsuko Kagari, efectivamente no tiene una pizca de sentido común. Pero ella es la elegida, parece ser que siempre eligen a la persona equivocada, ¿verdad Chariot?

Croix se dirige hacia su laboratorio personal pensando en esa chica de cabello café, aquella que tiene apariencia de niña de once años. La que se dice es la elegida. Ella, quién no tiene nada de inteligencia ni sutileza, que parece ser una más del montón, sin sobresalir en nada más que en ser un completo desastre.

—Atsuko Kagari— en su monitor tiene los datos físicos y psicológicos de ella—, te he observado por un tiempo. Eres tan diferente a Chariot y tan similar. ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Debería ser incluso lógico?

Una máquina junto a ella le indica que su ramen está listo, le quita la tapa de plástico y olfatea los fideos.

—Este plan me ha tomado muchos años Akko, incluso ahora mis ambiciones son mucho más altas. Ya no me interesa el Gran Triskellion, sino algo que sea más poderoso que el Gran Triskellion, pero eso es poco a poco.

Croix mira en su computadora y sonríe al ver un gráfico de estadísticas.

—Más de diez mil descargas en una semana en Google Store. "Emotion Refresh" está siendo un éxito, me pregunto si acaso descargarían esta red social si supieran quién está detrás de esto. Akko, la gente suele guiarse por los chismes, y tiende a ser muy emocional. Gente buena y sin una pizca de sensatez es fácil de manipular, gente como tú que sólo tiene el deseo de conocer a Shiny Chariot. Gente buena que se corrompe…

 _ **. . .**_

Diana sabe que debe regresar para poner orden. Sabe que necesita rescatar a su familia de todo lo malo que se avecina. Del mal manejo de su tía y rescatar el honor que todavía queda.

Mientras empaca y ordena sus cosas, recuerda esa fotografía y su cabeza empieza a doler. Quiere saber qué significa, y porqué Paul Hanbridge está ahí.

 _—Mami…_

 _—Diana, prométeme que si un día te sientes triste me lo dirás. Nunca guardes tristeza en tu corazón._

 _—No mamá, pero…—Diana sollozaba y sentía su garganta arder—, papá estará bien, ¿verdad?_

 _—Papá está en un mejor lugar cielo, estará bien._

 _Diana no entendía porque su padre se había marchado para siempre. No tenía muchos recuerdos de él, salvo aquellos momentos en que la reprendía por querer ser como Shiny Chariot, y el día en que rompió una de sus tarjetas preferidas. Mas la pequeña Diana no recordaba un momento en el que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, enamorados, como en los cuentos que su mamá le leía en las noches._

 _—Lo siento mucho._

 _Diana miró a aquél hombre de cabello que empezaba a ponerse gris, lo reconocería al instante como un hombre frío y el hombre que parecía nunca llevarse bien con su padre. Aquel hombre de lentes cuadrados se acercaba a su madre y tocaba su hombro: Paul Hambridge, primer ministro y conde de Appleton._

 _Su madre pareció sonreír débilmente y asintió con la cabeza._

 _—Gracias, Paul._

 _Junto a él, un niño de seis años sostenía la mano de su padre. Diana sabía que él se llamaba Andrew, el heredero de la familia de Appleton y un chico bastante popular entre las niñas. Aquel chico que casi nunca hablaba, al igual que su padre._

 _El ambiente se sentía triste y Diana sólo quería regresar a casa y pensar que su padre estaría leyendo nuevamente el periódico, mientras le regañaba o le decía que siempre recordara el orgullo de un Cavendish. Su padre, Edward Cavendish, rubio y de ojos grises, con anteojos y siempre con un puro entre sus manos._

 **. . .**

Akko regresa a las pocas horas a Luna Nova un tanto decepcionada por la experiencia en la Academia Appleton, finalmente no consiguió ninguna palabra, pero la sensación es semiamarga, un conjunto de sabores amargos, dulces y ácidos. Es amarga la situación pues se metió en muchísimos problemas junto con Amanda, tanto así que afectaron la infraestructura de la escuela. También, porque verificó que era real eso de que Appleton odia a las brujas. ¡Las iban a matar! Lo que Lotte y Sucy le habían dicho era nada más y nada menos que la verdad, no porque Andrew y Frank fueran amables significaba que todos lo serían, incluso conoció al primer ministro de defensa de Inglaterra, Blackwell. Un hombre bastante rudo y con sed de exterminio.

Por otro lado, la situación era ácida porque se encontró con Andrew. Aquello le trajo alegría y sintió incluso su corazón saltar de emoción al verlo, aunque aún no entendía muy bien porqué. Ella debería estar enojada, pues él pareció ignorarla la semana pasada, cuando habló con Diana a solas ignorando su saludo. Pero cuando estuvo con él, en ese corto periodo de tiempo en la Academia Appleton, ese sentimiento se esfumó, y sólo se sintió cómoda con él.

 _—Muchas gracias por todo Andrew._

 _—Supongo que debes ser más cuidadosa Akko. Pero si algún día quieres venir a Appleton sólo dime, yo te cuidaré._

 _Akko sintió sus mejillas rojas. Andrew pareció notarlo y sonrió._

 _—Eres una bruja muy extraña, ¿lo sabías?_

 _—¡Eh! ¿Por qué?_

 _—Sólo digo. Es mi más sincera opinión._

 _—Bueno…_

 _—Akko, gracias._

 _—¿Gracias?_

 _—Me encantó tu regalo. Aunque quizá hubiera sido mejor que le hubieras puesto una etiqueta._

 _—¡Oh, sobre eso…!_

 _—Me agradó mucho. Las partituras son buenas, supongo debo practicar un poco a escondidas._

 _—Siempre debes seguir tus sueños._

 _—Me gustaría que algún día me escucharas tocar, claro, si gustas._

 _—Suena bien Andrew, me gustaría._

 _—Bien, creo que tu amiga te está esperando. Nos vemos pronto._

 _—¡Sí! ¡Adiós Andrew!_

En ese momento, Andrew despeinó el cabello de Akko y le sonrió. Pero Akko no sintió eso como cualquier sonrisa, fue algo más, algo especial. Su corazón se derretía por dentro. No lo comprendía. ¿Por qué lo que sentía hasta hace unos días se iba? El enojo, el sentimiento de tristeza por ser ignorada. ¿Por qué cuando estaba ella con él esos sentimientos se iban? Era ilógico. Tampoco es como si ella fuera una persona rencorosa.

—¡Sin mí todo hubiera sido más aburrido!

—Lo que tú digas Amanda. Pensé que dijiste que ahora sería definitivo que te irías.

—Oh no, yo no me iré aún. Necesito más diversión, admito que esto lo hice más por ver a la gente fina de Appleton molesta.

—¿No es por qué me querías ayudar?

—Uhm, no del todo.

—¡Qué egoísta!

—¡Ey! Pero niégame que no te divertiste, además… Me pareció verte muy cercana a Andrew.

—¿Qué? Claro que no. Él es mi amigo.

—Sí, claro. Pero te advierto, él parece ser que ya está ocupado.

—¿Ocupado?

—Pues es lo que dicen las redes, incluso E.R

—¿E.R?

—Emotion Refresh, esa red está súper cool. Deberías descargarla. Puedes enterarte de todo, desde lo que piensan las personas alrededor del mundo, y los chismes más nuevos.

—No entiendo… ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Andrew?

Amanda le enseña su celular a Akko, y ella mira a través de la pantalla una fotografía de Diana yéndose y Andrew sujetando su mano, abajo, en la descripción de la imagen dice "Diana, espera".

Más de cien compartidos y más de quinientos corazones.

—¿Qué son los corazones?

—Son algo así como "oh, es genial está publicación la amo".

—Pero… ¿Cuándo fue esto?

—Hace como una semana. No tienes ni idea, todo mundo aquí está shippeando a Diana y Andrew.

—¿Shipp… qué?

—Hm, deseando que ellos sean pareja. Ship, relación. ¿Me explico?

—Eh… Pero es solo una fotografía.

—¡Akko! Es una fotografía llena de material para shippear, es decir, Andrew y Diana, forman una pareja buena. Incluso yo que soy medio amargada piensa eso.

—Es solo un chisme—Akko frunce el ceño—, además Diana está más ocupada con sus estudios.

—Eh, supongo que es parte de la realidad. Qué aburrido. Y pues sí, tienes razón, en la vida real Diana no estaría con Andrew, ¿verdad?

Akko niega con la cabeza.

—Ojalá te crees una cuenta, es muy novedosa.

—Emotion Refresh…

—Sí, todos tienen una, deberías intentar.

—Gracias Amanda.

—¡Nos vemos Akko!

 _ **. . .**_

Diana se dirige hacia la dirección. Sabe que es lo mejor y que no se arrepentirá. Una decisión de la cual debe hacerse responsable.

—Diana…

Anna Finnelan la mira preocupada, y junto a ella la directora.

—Es mi decisión—dice cortante.

—Debe haber otra manera para ayudar a la familia Cavendish, ¿es necesario todo esto?

—No puedo dejar esto a la deriva, si lo dejo así como está, estaría siendo egoísta ignorando los problemas de mi familia para cumplir mis deseos personales. Luna Nova es una excelente escuela, siempre quise estar aquí. Sin embargo, mi familia es mucho más importante que mis deseos. Espero lo entiendan.

—Diana, si tu decisión es abandonar Luna Nova, te apoyaremos. Sabes que cuentas con todos, ¿cierto?

—Gracias. Partiré mañana, y por favor quiero que haya mucha discreción en este tema.

—Cuenta con ello—dice Anna con un deje de tristeza.

—Una bruja debe marcharse en silencio y sin lamentaciones—Diana suspira al decir eso y hace una pequeña reverencia—, gracias por todo.

Diana cierra la puerta y deja salir una pequeña lágrima. Está bien llorar, está bien sentir.

—Siempre me dijiste que no guardara tristeza en mi corazón mamá. Y no te hice caso en estos años, pero hoy… ¿por qué duele tanto? ¿por qué duele decir adiós?

Diana se dirige a su habitación y ahí ve a Barbara y Hannah despiertas esperándola.

—Diana…

—Lo saben, ¿no?

—Si la cuestión es de dinero nuestras familias podrían ayudarte. Los Cavendish siempre nos tendieron la mano en los momentos más difíciles.

Diana sonríe débilmente.

—Les agradezco, pero necesito encargarme de mi familia. Es mi responsabilidad.

—Pero Diana…

—Está bien, no es un adiós para siempre.

—No te vayas Diana—dice Hannah—, nosotras te ayudaremos y entonces…

—Es necesario irme, nada puede convencerme de lo contrario.

—Pero Diana, eres muy importante en Luna Nova—Barbara sonríe tristemente—, eres tutora incluso de Atsuko Kagari, eres la estudiante más popular y…

Las demás palabras Diana no las escucha, su corazón se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de Akko. Aquella chica que es la elegida.

Su corazón se entristece, pero debe fingir que puede estar bien, debe mantenerse fuerte.

—Diana…

—Me iré mañana sin discusión alguna chicas. No espero que entiendan mi decisión, ni que la respeten. Sólo deben dejarme ir.

* * *

 **N/A:** Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y mensajes, ¡en serio! me da mucho gusto que le estén dando oportunidad a este fic y de todo corazón les digo que desde hacía años no me entusiasmaba tanto escribir un long fic. Estoy super contenta con los resultados y también de todo, gracias nuevamente.

Ahora, este capítulo si se dieron cuenta está basando en el capítulo que si no me equivoco fue el 19, sólo lo modifiqué un poco. Tampoco quise poner que ocurría exactamente en la Academia Appleton, si no poner una perspectiva de qué pudieron haber dicho. Y sobre lo de la red social, esto no es tanto sacado de mi cabeza, es parte del anime y de los planes inciertos de Croix, ¡ya no se sabe con esa mujer que vaya a pasar!

En fin, se dice que LWA acabará en el capítulo 25, cuando acabe (*lágrimas de cocodrilo*) haré más historias, muchas más. Tengo pensado mi LottexFrank, ¡sí o sí! Y otras más que se vayan dando. Y sobre este long fic, por supuesto que tendrá más capítulos, si bien estoy tratando de que le sea fiel al anime, tanto a los personajes como la trama, yo le daré mi propio final y ahí es donde quizá difiera un poco del anime, habrá que ver que sucede.

¿Les parece que los personajes si los estoy haciendo de acuerdo a su personalidad? No me gusta en lo personal salirme de su personalidad real (a menos que esté debidamente justificado) así que si sienten que en algún personaje lo estoy cambiando, por favor, diganme. Es muy importante saber cómo leen ustedes esta historia y su interpretación porque quizá yo esté creando a una Akko muy fría, o quizá a ustedes les parezca muy ruda, yo que sé.

Cualquier cosa aquí estamos, también en mis redes de contacto: Blossom Lu (fb personal) y Blossom Lu (página en fb).

P.D, contesto el review de "guest" dado que no tiene cuenta: "I'm really happy, it is good that you are reading this and enjoying the story. Thank you a lot for your review. Greetings!"

P.D 2, si les gustó ya saben, un comentario siempre será bien recibido.

P.D 3, es posible que ya actualice dos veces por semana, "es posibleeeee" pero ya saben, estoy haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por actualizar cada semana, y así lo he hecho (es un milagro, en serio).


	8. La elegida

**VIII. La elegida**

—Hoy es día miércoles 22 de marzo y Alemania e Inglaterra se enfrentan este miércoles en un atractivo amistoso en el Signal Iduna Park de Dortmund. Pero vamos con Richard Mendez para más detalles, ¡adelante!

—¡Claro que sí! Estamos por arrancar este partido que sugiere mucha expectativa por parte del equipo de Alemania. Sin embargo, ambos equipos tratarán la noche de hoy de obtener las mejores sensaciones antes de los duelos de clasificación para el mundial 2018 que tendrán que afrontar la próxima semana. Se espera un lleno en el Signal Iduna Park, desde luego que muchos compatriotas están listos en Dortmund apoyando a la selección inglesa. En las alineaciones tenemos Hart como portero y…

Paul Hanbridge apaga la televisión molesto y se toca las sienes. Andrew lo mira curioso y se siente incómodo en ese lugar, pues el ministro de defensa nacional, Blackwell, se encuentra ahí fumando un cigarrillo ante el creciente nerviosismo por el partido que se disputará en Dortmund, Alemania.

—Es sólo un partido—dice Andrew.

Sin embargo, su padre lo mira profundamente molesto y frunce el ceño.

—Si Inglaterra pierde te aseguro que tendremos manifestaciones por todos lados. Esta gente suele hacer escándalo por un simple partido.

—Hay conflictos entre Alemania, Andrew. No deberías tomarte esto a la ligera. ¿Cómo es que tú llegarás a ser un buen político? Aprende de tu padre, lo que necesita Inglaterra es mano dura. Se debe estar prevenido para lo peor con este partido.

—Inglaterra ha disputado muchos partidos y no ha habido problemas.

—Se nota que no sabes nada de los civiles—dice Blackwell—, pregúntale a los de la tragedia de Heysel si opinan lo mismo. Fútbol, política y religión son cosas que no se mezclan.

Andrew suspira, está cansado de estar ahí en vez de dedicarse a cosas que los adolescentes harían de forma común como salir al cine, al teatro, o simplemente estar en su recámara observando el techo. En cambio, lo que le dedica a su tiempo libre es aprender cómo se manejan los hilos de la política, su padre es buen maestro sin embargo él no cree que sus métodos sean los mejores.

Observa la ventana y el tiempo sugiere que se aproxima una tormenta. Nada nuevo para él. Pero a veces prefiere creer que el clima y él son uno mismo, si él está triste llueve, si está feliz es un día soleado. Curiosamente Andrew relaciona este fenómeno a una persona en particular, una chica que de forma imprevista llegó a su vida, Atsuko Kagari.

—En fin… Andrew, sígueme necesito que vengas conmigo a Edinburgh.

Andrew parpadea y trata de entender lo que ha ocurrido pues no puso atención a lo que decía su padre.

—¿Para qué vamos ir a Escocia?

—Con esto me retiro—dice Blackwell—, Paul, hay que estar prevenidos para lo que pueda ocurrir en las siguientes horas.

—Así es.

Andrew hace una reverencia y encara de nuevo a su padre.

—Empaca tus cosas y no preguntes.

 _ **. . .**_

—¡Iré a detenerla!

Úrsula escucha aquellas palabras provenientes de Akko y se da cuenta de que no puede hacer nada para impedirlo. Sonríe de forma débil y espera que sea lo mejor.

—¡Espere!—Akko se regresa y agita a Úrsula—, ¿dónde vive Diana?

—En Belin Bara, un lugar cerca de Edinburgh…—dice Úrsula en voz bajita.

Pero antes de que terminara de decir eso, Akko ya estaba corriendo rumbo a la entrada de Luna Nova.

Akko se mueve rápida como el viento, no hay tiempo que perder y lo sabe. En un pequeño bolso trae lo indispensable para el viaje el Shiny Rod, su pasaporte y dinero. Lejos de pensar en cómo llegaría a Edinburgh, Akko se siente culpable por no haber intuido la situación de Diana.

Todo comenzó después de la cena, horas más tarde de regresar de Appleton con Amanda. Se le hizo extraño no ver a Diana en ninguna parte de la academia, ni siquiera con Hannah ni con Barbara, sin embargo ellas estaban ahí en una de las mesas mirándose con profunda tristeza y soltando algunos sollozos.

Akko sintió pena por ellas y si bien no eran cercanas decidió preguntarles qué ocurría, pues si algo le hacía sentir mal era ver a las personas infelices.

—Disculpen… ¿pasa algo?

Ellas voltearon hacia donde se encontraba Akko: frente a ellas con una sonrisa de lado, tímida.

Al principio no tuvieron confianza, pero al final se decidieron y lo soltaron.

—Diana se va—dijeron al unísono.

—¿Qué?—Fue entonces que Akko hiló eso con el comentario que había escuchado de Finnelan en la mañana antes de ir a la Academia Appleton—, ¿es cierto que la familia Cavendish tiene problemas?

—Es verdad, en especial se han empezado a escuchar rumores sobre ellos—dijo Hannah, ante la mirada de advertencia de Barbara—, Diana tuvo que regresar con su familia o mejor dicho, va a regresar con ellos. Recibió ayer una carta… fue por eso.

—¡¿Y Diana va a dejar la escuela por eso?!

—¡Tiene que ser ahora!—fue Barbara la que habló, mientras se limpiaba una lágrima—, intentamos retenerla, le dijimos que pensara todo pero cuando Diana toma una decisión es definitiva. Nada pudimos hacer.

—Pero…

—Esta es la época en la que se hace la ceremonia para heredar el liderazgo de la familia Cavendish. De no hacerlo ahora, tendrá que esperar varios años.

—No entendemos sus motivos para irse de Luna Nova antes de graduarse, pues poco sabemos de la situación de los Cavendish, ella nos pidió no entenderla pero al menos que no interfiriéramos en su camino. Por eso estamos aquí, nos duele saber que ella se va y no poder hacer absolutamente nada. Por un lado, todos esperábamos que ella fuera líder de la familia Cavendish, pero no ahora… no lo entendemos.

—¡Debo convencerla! ¡Es tonto! ¿Cómo puede ella irse sin más?

—Pero Akko… Ella se va hoy de Luna Nova.

—No se preocupen, ella no sabrá que hablé con ustedes. Gracias.

Akko en aquél momento sintió en su pecho euforia y desesperación. ¿Por qué la mejor alumna de Luna Nova se iba así? ¿Problemas? ¿Por qué? Eran demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas, así que corrió y en ese momento se lamentó no poder usar una escoba, se sentía torpe por eso. Pero no era momento de pensar en su torpeza ni en su nula habilidad para poder volar, era momento de traer a Diana e impedir que se marchara.

Se encontró a Úrsula-sensei en los pasillos y le dijo que Diana se iría, sin embargo por la reacción de Úrsula parecía que ya lo sabía. Incluso las profesoras de Luna Nova lo sabían y no pudieron detener a Diana.

No conforme con ello, Akko subió hasta la habitación de Diana, sólo para encontrarse con un silencio abismal. Cerró la puerta y supo a donde dirigirse, hacia la torre más alta de Luna Nova.

Ahí fue donde observó la silueta de Diana. Ella parecía mirar fijamente el horizonte y todas las estrellas del cielo nocturno. Akko quedó impresionada por aquella vista y retomó el objetivo: impedir que Diana se marchara.

Con pasos rápidos se acercó, rompiendo esa atmosfera de tranquilidad y paz.

—¡Diana! ¿Realmente piensas irte? ¿Por qué? No eres de las personas que dejen sus estudios a medias. Puede que tu familia tenga problemas, pero no creo que sea necesario que te vayas. Habla con tus padres, no creo que sea necesario que tengas que dejar la escuela. ¡Piensalo! ¿¡Ey!¡? ¿Por qué no dices algo?

Akko pareció soltar palabras al aire. Conforme se acercaba físicamente a Diana parecía que una brecha larga se abría entre las dos. Su voz, sus propias preguntas eran las únicas que se escuchaban puesto que Diana seguía mirando el horizonte. No podía asegurar que Diana estuviera enojada, triste o feliz. No podía ver su imperturbable rostro, lo único que miraba desde su posición era la espalda de una gran bruja, el sombrero de Diana y cómo con una de sus manos sostenía una vela. Pero no bastaba hablar ni soltar gritos, pues no había respuestas y aquello le hacía sentir mal. ¿Por qué la ignoraba? ¿Qué no se suponía que eran algo así como amigas? ¿Qué Diana no la defendía? ¿No eran cercanas acaso?

Pero Akko nada sabía de los pensamientos internos de Diana, aquellos que eran remolinos. Diana en el interior escuchó todas las palabras que le dijo Akko, todas y cada una. Sería difícil decir cuál dolió o cual le llegó.

 _"_ _Habla con tus padres, no creo que sea necesario que tengas que dejar la escuela…"_

Diana en ese momento quiso gritarle a Akko y decirle que no dijera esas cosas. Ella la apreciaba y mucho, Akko era esa clase de chica ruidosa que nada tenía que ver con su personalidad fría y distante de una Cavendish. Pero era su amiga.

 _—_ _Mamá…_

 _Diana abrazaba las flores y miraba el cielo estrellado. Las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir, y en la lejanía Anna la observaba. Pero Diana no sabía aquello y se aferraba a la tumba de la que un día fue su madre._

 _Junto a ella descansaba en paz Edward Cavendish, su padre. Se sentía sola y le tenía miedo al destino, pero se propuso en ese momento no llorar más, debía ser fuerte por lo que la familia Cavendish significaba. Su madre siempre cuidó a la familia, siempre le quedaría guardada en el corazón la última mirada que ella le dedicó._

 _—_ _Diana, tú serás quién le dé paz a esta familia. Tú abrirás nuevas puertas._

 _Sus ojos de Barnadette se cerraron, para posteriormente depositar todo su cuerpo en las criptas de la familia Cavendish. Diana debía ser la sucesora. Su tía se veía afectada por aquella muerte y se aferraba al brazo de un hombre que Diana siempre recordaría, aquél que su padre por algún motivo parecía odiar: Paul Hanbridge, el primer ministro._

 _Junto a él, estaba ese chico que solía visitar su casa en los veranos. El chico hizo una pequeña reverencia y Diana dejó de llorar. Debía confiar en sí misma._

 _Paul Hanbridge soltó a su tía y se acercó a ella, por primera vez en su vida vio en su rostro más que dureza y seriedad, por primera vez vio compasión y dolor. Paul se hincó y tocó su cabello de forma suave, casi paternal. Aquello le incomodó, le hizo sentir profundamente extraña y nostálgica por la muerte de su padre años atrás._

 _—_ _Bernadette Cavendish fue una gran mujer, gran amiga de mi esposa. Siempre se le recordará como alguien justa que peleó por las personas que amaban y por su familia Diana. Nunca pierdas eso de vista, ella amaba a los Cavendish más que a ella misma, pero de todas las personas… tú te robaste todo su corazón y amor._

—¿Diana?

Fue entonces que Diana volteó y miró de forma dura a Akko.

—Las que se van de Luna Nova, deben irse solas sin que nadie lo sepa. ¡Es la tradición! El simple hecho de hablar contigo es romper con esa tradición. Si lo entendiste, vete de una vez.

Diana sintió un dolor profundo en su pecho al decir cada una de esas palabras. Las despedidas siempre eran crueles y dolorosas. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, ella quién vio partir a sus padres a temprana edad. Y le dolía tener que decirle todo eso a Akko, pero ella debía entender que su responsabilidad y todo su amor estaba con los Cavendish, no podía dejar a un lado el más profundo y sincero deseo de su madre, ni tampoco tirar cientos de años a un pozo sin salida.

Aquello era decirle adiós a la vida nueva que había formado con el pasar de los años y regresar a su lugar de origen. No quería que Akko estuviera ahí de pie rogando que se quedara pues en el fondo de su corazón, su deseo egoísta quería estar ahí en Luna Nova, junto con esa nueva vida que formó después de años de soledad y tristeza. Akko era esa persona que le había regresado las sonrisas y alegría interna. Pero, ¿cómo entendería ella sus motivos? Debía alejarla, quería que Akko se fuera y no preguntara más, responder sus inquietudes era abrir una herida profunda que no quería sentir más.

—¿¡Y qué importan las reglas?!—dijo Akko, luchando porque Diana se quedara—, cómo sea, no aceptaré que te vayas.

Aquellas palabras hacían más difícil que Diana se fuera. Cómo quería decirle que de verdad Luna Nova era el lugar al que pertenecía, pero que las responsabilidades eran mayores. ¿Cómo entendería Akko eso? Akko… la chica que parecía creer más en sus propios deseos y no darse cuenta de la realidad. Diana no sabía si eso era bueno o si era ser demasiado ingenuo.

—Ahora que recuerdo eres ese tipo de persona— de las que no entiende razones, hubiera querido agregar Diana—, tu actitud de desprecio hacia la tradición y las reglas…realmente me molestan. Sin embargo—Diana le dirigió de nuevo la espalda—, no necesito tu aprobación para abandonar Luna Nova.

Diana quería a Akko, apreciaba sus gestos de preocupación. Pero algo no toleraba: el que se interpusieran en el camino de la tradición, su propia tradición.

—No me gusta ver como mi rival renuncia tan fácilmente.

Diana se sorprendió con aquella confesión. Ella nunca la había considerado rival, ¿cómo podía ser aquello? Para Diana, Akko era mucho más que una simple rival, no… ella era su amiga, ella era la persona que le causaba sensaciones diferentes. Siempre al pendiente de ella, siempre sintiendo algo en su pecho al verla revolotear. Akko era un sinfín de emociones, era alegría, era felicidad, era desesperación también. Era una tormenta en medio de un campo de flores. Un rival para Diana era una persona con la que querría pelear sin importar las emociones.

—Yo nunca te he visto como un rival—confesó.

Desde luego que escuchó como Akko refunfuñaba algo parecido a "cómo de que no…". Aquello le causó gracia, ¿cómo era posible que en momentos de seriedad Akko pudiera ocasionar eso? Era ilógico, incoherente. Ella no quería que Akko creyera que no era lo suficientemente buena en la magia para no verla como rival, ¡no! Sino que de forma simple no la veía de ese modo, no de forma vengativa ni rencorosa.

—Si ya no tienes nada más que decir…

Diana quería cortar ya ese vínculo, quería irse y solucionar sus problemas para quizá, algún día arreglar todos los pendientes con Akko y quizá algún día platicar como dos amigas sobre temas triviales.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres?—Akko ya no sabía que más decir, se sentía triste por la partida de Diana, a quién de a poco empezó a ver como algo más que una simple compañera de curso—, ¿te es fácil dejar Luna Nova?

Diana en sus adentros respondió no. ¿Cómo podía serle sencillo abandonar Luna Nova y a todas las personas que se ganaron un lugar en sus más profundas memorias? ¿cómo podía hacer un lado esos sentimientos de aparente amistad hacia Akko? ¿Era fácil? No en lo absoluto. Pero la responsabilidad del apellido Cavendish pesaba más que todas esas cosas, el deseo de su madre y sus propias creencias acerca de la tradición formaban un conjunto de cosas que le hacían desprenderse de Luna Nova aunque fuera difícil.

—Tengo en mi sangre cientos de años de tradición, ¡mi deber es proteger a la familia! Luna Nova fue un simple lugar de estudios que eventualmente dejaría, ese momento si bien llegó antes. Eso es todo.

Aquello era en parte mentira, Luna Nova no era sólo un lugar de estudios.

—¡Pero Diana!

—Nunca entenderías lo que significa, en vez de preocuparte por mí deberías encontrar las palabras.

—¿Cómo sabes de las palabras?

—Lo investigué, ese poder que fue sellado por las antiguas nueve brujas. Siempre quise saber que sería sentir ese poder… ¿sabes? Se podría salvar a cientos de personas con ese poder. Quizá la magia pueda volver a ser magia, tal y como en su época de cénit. Ese fue un deseo de mi madre.

 _—_ _El Gran Triskellion… Un gran poder que actualmente está sellado._

 _—_ _¿Por qué está sellado mamá?_

 _—_ _Tiene su historia Diana, las nueve antiguas brujas sellaron ese poder, es el poder más grande del universo. Aquél que puede restaurar la fe de la magia, dar esperanza, dar vida… Ojalá un día…_

 _—_ _¿Un día…?_

 _—_ _Diana… No me siento bien puedes…_

 _—_ _¡Mamá!_

—Entonces deberías también buscar las palabras—dijo Akko convencida.

—¡Eso sólo lo puede hacer la elegida por el Shiny Rod!

Akko abrió sus ojos y sintió un escalofrío por su espina dorsal. Diana en cambio sintió desesperación, ¿Akko no sabía que ella era la elegida? ¿Pensaba que cualquier persona podía obtener ese poder? Por muchos días se preguntó por qué Akko. Pero llegó a una conclusión: por su espíritu.

—¡Akko sólo tú fuiste la elegida!—Diana la señaló y se encargó de dejárselo muy en claro.

—¿Sólo yo?

Diana aprovechó ese momento de conmoción para subir a su escoba y así marcharse. Akko se dio cuenta tarde de ese movimiento.

—Sé una bruja que merezca el Gran Triskellion, Akko.

 _"_ _Extrañaré todo esto Akko, cada una de las personas que estaban aquí. Te extrañaré a ti. Realmente nunca fuiste una molestia a pesar de que me dediqué a alejarte. En serio nunca lo fuiste…"_

—¡Diana!

 **. . .**

Andrew mira desde el automóvil el cielo nocturno. Han pasado dos horas desde que dejaron Appleton. Sabe que no debe preguntarle a su padre los motivos por los cuales se dirigen hacia Edinburgh pues no le respondería.

—Hace rato me preguntaste porqué nos dirigíamos hacia acá, ¿no te causa curiosidad?

—Entiendo mi lugar padre, y sé que no está en mí cuestionar las decisiones que tomes.

—Cuando la familia Cavendish estaba en la cima, cuando la gente de forma incrédula creía en la magia, ellos solían vivir en Castle Leoch, cerca de Inverness. Ahora, sólo iremos a Edinburgh, a su actual casa.

—¿Edinburgh? ¿Por qué vamos a casa de los Cavendish?

Andrew vio en su padre algo más que un simple motivo político. Siempre le causó curiosidad cuál era su relación con ellos pues política no parecía.

—Daryl Cavendish me envió una invitación a un cena en honor al regreso de Diana a la familia.

—¿Diana?

—Parece ser que abandonará Luna Nova.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

—Padre, sé sincero. Mi madre solía tener amistad con Bernadette Cavendish, eran muy cercanas. Y no quiero mentiras, la fotografía que te comenté hace días… La mujer que está junto a ti es Bernadette. Si mi madre y ella ya murieron, ¿por qué sigues relacionándote con los Cavendish?

Paul mira a Andrew de forma profunda, y Andrew ve en ese semblante un deje de dolor y tristeza.

—Diana Cavendish es como una hija para mí—confiesa—, es todo lo que puedo decir.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, comentarios y demás. ¡Gracias!

Bueno, antes que nada, eso de narrar hechos deportivos no sé me da muy bien pero ¡qué va! hago el esfuerzo (? ya que quiero que quede acorde a lo que está pasando en el anime. En el siguiente capítulo se irá desenredando el misterio de la fotografía. Y la relación entre el padre de Andrew con la familia Cavendish porque pues su interés no puede ser meramente político, ¿o sí? y es que si nos fijamos, ¿por qué él siempre está metido en los asuntos de los Cavendish? Digo, si ellos son personas de tradición y él no está nada interesado en la magia. Y eso se ve muy bien en el capítulo 20 del anime.

Ya saben, si les gustó, si no les gustó, todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos.

En fin, saludos a todos y espero tengan excelente fin de semana.

Blossom Lu.


	9. De tradición y dolor

**IX. De tradición y dolor**

—Mamá… ¿qué significa entonces "traditio et dolore"?

—Tradición y dolor—respondió Bernadette—, la historia de Helenna Cavendish no ha sido olvidada a pesar de los años.

—Mamá, ¿por qué la gente no cree en la magia?

—Bueno, se debe a…

—Señorita Bernadette.

Diana volteó hacia el sonido proveniente de la puerta y su madre le permitió a Anna que pasara. Anna hizo una reverencia y se disculpó por interrumpir. Bernadette le dijo que no se preocupara.

—El señor Paul Hanbridge ha venido a visitarla, con él viene el pequeño Andrew.

Diana frunció su ceño, desde la muerte de su padre Paul solía visitar su casa con frecuencia. A veces realmente quería cuestionarle a su madre los motivos, pues su hijo Andrew no le caía del todo bien. Un chico que no creía que la magia fuera útil, diciendo que su padre le había inculcado no creer en cosas que no existían. Estaba harta de debatir con él, pues ciertamente era cerrado y necio.

—Hágalo pasar, por favor.

Diana abrió sus ojos y su madre notó su enojo.

—No pasa nada Diana, Paul Hanbridge es un buen hombre.

—Pero mamá, él no cree en la magia—hizo un puchero—, ni su hijo.

—¿Recuerdas a Beatrix?

—¡Sí!

—Ella ayudaba a las personas de forma indistinta con su magia y los curaba, no importando si eran personas creyentes o no de la magia. Ella era bondadosa con aquellos que se oponían a la magia y con aquellos que creían en la magia.

—Pero…

—Debemos abrir nuestro corazón y aceptar las creencias de los demás.

Diana asintió reflexionando las palabras de su madre y acarició su mano. No le gustaba verla en ese estado, siempre enferma. Le partía el corazón.

Sus pensamientos se disiparon un poco al ver a ese hombre sin fe en la magia y su hijo. Paul Hanbridge la saludó de forma fría, su relación siempre había sido así y Diana le devolvió el saludo.

Salió de la habitación y saludó también a Andrew de forma tajante.

—Diana—él le habló en voz bajita—, ¿podemos platicar?

—No hay nada de qué hablar—respondió—, no quiero discutir de nuevo de temas de magia.

—No es eso…

Diana asintió y condujo a Andrew hacia los jardines de su familia.

—En Appleton han hablado de Beatrix, un ancestro de los Cavendish, ¿es cierto?

—¿Qué si existió Beatrix Cavendish? ¡Desde luego!—dijo Diana—, ella fue fundadora de la Academia de Luna Nova, casa de estudio de brujas. Y ella ayudó a los heridos de guerra, muchos siglos atrás, por el siglo V.

—¿De qué murió?

Diana ladeó su cabeza y suspiró.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—De alguna manera confío en ti—confesó Andrew—, pero no de mi maestro de historia.

—Hm, su historia es larga, ¿quieres escucharla?

—Por eso estoy aquí.

—Se dice que las brujas han existido desde el origen de la humanidad, muchos siglos de historia atrás. Incluso antes de la fundación de la familia Cavendish. Beatrix aprendió de la magia en Inverness, lugar de magia donde los ancestros solían hacer rituales a escondidas de los reyes. Ella aprendió de la magia curativa y en las guerras solía curar a soldados, civiles e incluso animales.

—¿Magia curativa?

—Sí, ella se especializó en ello. Hizo un extenso tratado que incluso hoy día utilizamos los Cavendish.

—Si ese es el caso… ¿por qué?

—Entiendo tu pregunta—dijo Diana con tristeza—, los adultos no saben que tiene mi madre. La magia no puede hacer efecto en ella.

—Es una pena…

Diana miró hacia el piso con un deje de tristeza. Era tan irónico que ellos teniendo magia curativa en libros y extensos tratados no pudieran hacer nada por su madre. Sin embargo, era un hecho que no se podía cambiar. Así que con tristeza en su corazón ignoró esos pensamientos sombríos que se empezaban a originar y continuó con su relato.

—Pero Beatrix fue asesinada y sus últimos años de vida los pasó en la más profunda soledad. Sus años de gloria se vieron empañados, no sé sabe si fue el gobierno, o si acaso algún grupo de civiles decidió matarla. En vida, ella formó el consejo de las nueve antiguas brujas. Brujas provenientes de las familias más importantes de todo Reino Unido e incluso de Europa.

—El maestro de historia nos dijo que hay relatos de que ella murió decapitada y que incluso hizo conjuros que le quitaban la vitalidad a las personas.

—¿Qué?—Diana abrió los ojos sorprendida—, ¡eso es mentira!

—Tampoco me lo creí del todo, pero es lo que dijeron. Gracias por la explicación Diana.

—Ojalá no te dejes llevar por el criterio de tus maestros simplemente e investigues.

—Sí, lo haré.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que Andrew interrumpió.

—¿Sabes? Nunca he entendido la relación de mi padre con los Cavendish. Como político odia la magia y está en contra de su uso. Pero por otro lado, estamos aquí en tu casa, en casa de la familia más importante de brujas. Y… bueno, creo hoy ha estado un poco sensible.

—¿Sensible?—Diana alzó una ceja.

—Nunca te lo he contado, de hecho… no sé porque estoy diciéndote estas cosas pero… ya sabes que no tengo mamá.

—Lo sé.

—Ella murió al darme a luz, por eso no me gustan mis cumpleaños. Es todo lo que tenía que decir.

Diana parpadeó y lo miró por primera vez más que a un simple niño de siete años que despreciaba a la magia.

—Hoy es…

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

Andrew abre sus ojos y mira a su padre junto a él. Por un momento se siente desubicado pero después recuerda que va rumbo a la casa de la familia Cavendish. Siente una sensación extraña pues esa casa solía frecuentarla muy a menudo cuando era niño.

Sus años de niñez los pasó en esos jardines, mientras su padre hablaba con la líder de la familia Cavendish, alguna vez los vio conversar frente a frente. Bernadette era una mujer dulce, de ojos claros como el mar y el cabello rubio rizado. Físicamente era idéntica a Diana. A veces le gustaba imaginar que ella vivía aún, quizá de ese modo Diana no sería tan fría y cerrada.

Él entendía lo que era vivir sin una madre, pero no podía imaginar el dolor que sintió Diana al perder a sus padres a temprana edad. Sobre Edward Cavendish tenía nulos recuerdos, su padre en aquellos años no solía visitar a la familia Cavendish, nunca se lo cuestionó sino pasados más de diez años.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpen cuando su padre comienza a hablar por teléfono, no hace falta adivinar con quién habla pues conoce sus expresiones.

—Blackwell, necesito que controles la situación en mi ausencia. Sí, sí. Lo he visto todo, no podemos dejar que las personas se influyan. Está bien, regreso mañana a primera hora.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

Andrew mira hacia la pantalla de la tablet de su padre y encuentra un video de futbol. Su padre suspira y le muestra la tablet.

—Tal y como pensamos, la gente hace demasiado drama por un estúpido partido.

—Inglaterra perdió, vaya.

—Un resultado de 1-0. Alemania ganó en su propia casa. Eso no es lo malo, sino que las personas se han dedicado a compartir el momento en el que el aparente gol no fue gol, sino una trampa.

—Se ve clara la mano—dijo Andrew entregándole la tablet—, las personas están enojadas por un partido amistoso, ¿no?

—Sí, en Internet están comenzando a convocar a marchas para pedir que el partido se realice de nuevo. Vialidades cerradas, personas uniéndose por el futbol. Y Alemania afirma que fue gol.

—En estos casos, ¿qué se supone que el primer ministro deba hacer?

—Andrew, la política es más que leyes. Se trata de ejercer tu albedrío y mano dura con aquellos que se opongan. Esos hijos torcidos se deben enderezar. Debemos llegar a un acuerdo rápido y conciso, y hacer entrar en razón a las personas que este partido no es trascendental. Por otro lado, estoy más ocupado en las nuevas reformas que Oxford quiere implementar a lo del partido.

Andrew asiente no muy convencido y mira hacia la ventana dándose cuenta que el amanecer ha comenzado. El clima tan fresco y el paisaje tan deslumbrante. No hacía falta ver que ya estaban en Escocia próximos a llegar a Edinburgh.

Y mientras estaba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos observa la silueta de una chica colegiala con un cartel que dice "Wedinburgh, please".

—¿Wedinburgh?

Una chica colegiala…

—¡Padre! ¿Podemos regresar metros atrás?

Paul Hanbridge mira a su hijo con confusión.

—¿Qué pasa?

—He visto a una chica pidiendo transporte a Edinburgh, ¿podemos regresar?

—Hoy en día mucha gente hace eso.

—Pero es Atsuko Kagari.

Paul hace memoria y recuerda a esa chica de grandes ojos y alegría singular.

—¿La bruja de Luna Nova?

—Sí.

—Jacob—dice Paul dirigiéndose al chofer—, regresa metros atrás, por favor.

—A la orden mi señor.

Akko está ahí de pie y abatida. Lleva cerca de dos horas pidiendo que alguien la rescate. Lo que no contaba es que nadie fuera a pasar por esa carretera.

—Vaya, sí es Akko.

Ella voltea hacia donde proviene la voz y se encuentra con Andrew. Sonríe al instante.

—¡Andrew! ¡Hola!

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué quieres ir a Wedinburgh?

—Voy a traer de regreso a Diana, ¡eso haré!

Paul escucha desde su asiento la conversación y frunce el ceño.

—Nosotros vamos también a su casa, pero vamos a Edinburgh, creo que te has equivocado.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¡Oh rayos, escribí una W!

Andrew ríe y la invita a subir al carro. Akko asiente y se sienta junto a él.

—Buenos días señor Hanbridge.

—Buenos días señorita Kagari.

—¿Y por qué estabas aquí Akko? Es decir… ¿por qué pidiendo transporte?

—Oh, es una larga historia. Verás, Sucy y Lotte me llevaron en escoba hacia la estación de trenes y ahí tomé uno, y me dijeron que me llevaría a una ciudad y que de esa ciudad llegaría directo a Edinburgh. Sin embargo, algo sucedió y por protestas o algo así cerraron esa estación y terminé caminando varias horas sin realmente saber a dónde dirigirme. Como no sé nada de esta zona pues decidí pedir aventón.

Paul abre sus ojos y está atento a la conversación.

—¿Suspendieron el transporte?—pregunta, interrumpiendo la atmosfera feliz.

—Sí, estaba yo muy tranquila en el tren cuando de repente nos dijeron que ya no podía seguir más. Creo porque hubo una pelea en esa ciudad bastante grande por un deporte o algo así.

Andrew mira a su padre y entiende el motivo de la pregunta.

—Ya veo.

—¡Así que no supe que hacer! Sin un mapa ni nada pues tuve que pedir referencias, la gente de aquí habla muy raro inglés, ¿es así en toda Inglaterra? ¡No entendí su acento!

—Debe ser porque eres extranjera Akko—dice Andrew divertido—, lo importante es que llegaste, de hecho no faltaba mucho para que llegaras a Edinburgh.

—Pero me iba a perder… Ah, bueno lo importante es que te encontré.

Andrew sonríe nuevamente sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho. Paul no pasa de desapercibido aquello y se siente ligeramente molesto pues nunca había visto sonreír así a su hijo.

Akko se acerca a su hombro y recarga su cabeza. Andrew ve aquello y también como de a poco se queda dormida. Sus ojos cerrados y ese semblante de paz la hacen ver como una chica sin preocupaciones y feliz con la vida. Se queda observándola por buen rato, sin notar que su padre mira toda esa escena con una pizca de incredulidad.

—No confíes en una bruja—le dice con seriedad—, la magia siempre es más importante.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Habiendo tantas mujeres, ¿estás interesado en ella?

Andrew siente nerviosismo por aquella pregunta y por mera inercia responde.

—No estoy interesado en ella padre. Es sólo una amiga.

—Eso espero.

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _Quién me abraza con amor, veo prados alrededor. Esa gente tan feliz… son sombras para mí._

Diana observa cada parte de su casa mientras camina entre aquellos pasillos que le son tan familiares. Cuadros enormes de sus familiares adornan los pasillos más importantes y en uno de ellos está la familia Cavendish, la última generación.

Su madre toca su cabello y junto a ella está su padre. Tan serio e imperturbable, en cambio su madre sonríe con dulzura.

Diana tiene vagos recuerdos de ese retrato, lo debieron de haber hecho cuando ella tenía unos cuatro años, quizá. Cuando sabía poco de los problemas de una de las familias más importantes de Gran Bretaña.

Todos los recuerdos llegaban a ella y la nostalgia de estar de nuevo en casa, esa que abandonó años atrás para seguir su sueño en la magia y ser una digna líder de la familia. No se sentía preparada para tal puesto, ¿cómo es que se debe estar preparado? Sin embargo sabe en el fondo que es su deber, es su responsabilidad. La tradición a veces conlleva al dolor.

Escucha a su tía darle la bienvenida a sus invitados, Diana no sabe quiénes son y no quiere saberlo. Pero sabe que debe presentarse pues la supuesta cena será en honor a su regreso. Como si eso le importara a su tía y a sus primas.

Baja hacia el vestíbulo principal y ahí se encuentra con Andrew Hanbridge, su padre y ella… Atsuko Kagari.

Diana abre sus ojos y trata de no mostrarse sorprendida porque quizá en el fondo se temía que algo así pudiera ocurrir.

Daryl Cavendish mira a Akko con cierta repulsión y le cuestiona sobre su nombre. Se forma una atmosfera densa en el ambiente y Akko contesta con sinceridad.

—Bueno… Mi familia no es de brujas.

Las risas de sus primas se hacen presentes y Daryl sonríe de lado.

—No sabía que el nivel de Luna Nova había bajado.

Cuando estaba a punto de echarla de la casa Diana intervino. Fue un acto apresurado y que no pensó dos veces, simplemente fue un impulso para rescatar a Akko de los comentarios hirientes de Daryl, quién desde siempre había despreciado a aquellas brujas que no tenían un linaje.

—Ella es una excelente bruja y es mi invitada.

Andrew observa la escena curioso, sin embargo Daryl interviene y lo lleva a él y a su padre hacia el vestíbulo principal. Mientras que Diana jala a Akko hacia las escaleras.

Diana se siente molesta, confundida y hasta cierto punto… aliviada. De alguna manera estar con Akko era muchísimo mejor que estar junto a su ti Daryl y sus dos hijas —sus primas—, ya que nunca había tenido una buena relación con ellas.

Akko decide no decir nada y seguir a Diana, quiere decirle tantas cosas pero no sabe por donde empezar. Además nota en el semblante de Diana algo parecido al enojo, pero no sabe si es por su presencia o por otra cosa.

—Akko—Diana se dirige a ella—, mañana tomarás el primer tren hacia Luna Nova. ¿Entendido?

—¡Yo no me voy de aquí sino es contigo!

Anna, quién está atenta a la situación mira sorprendida a Akko.

—¡Señorita! Debería mostrar más respeto hacia la señorita Diana.

—¡Diana! Debes de entrar en razón, no puedes abandonar Luna Nova.

Diana se masajea sus sienes y trata de tener un poco de paciencia. ¿Akko acaso no nota lo difícil que es para ella abandonar sus sueños? No es simplemente que lo quiera, es cuestión de que la tradición muchas veces conlleva al dolor.

"Traditio et dolore…" Se repitió así misma sin que nadie llegara a escucharla.

Era contradictorio pensar que Akko le trajera cierta tranquilidad entre todo el caos que causaba. ¿Era posible que una persona pudiera ser así? Akko era como la paz que trae la tormenta, no había mejor analogía para ella.

Se sentía mala persona por haberle dicho que se fuera en el primer tren hacia Luna Nova pero no quería que Akko viera todas las calamidades de su familia, y todos los desplantes que pudiera hacerle Daryl, quién poco respeto tenía hacia las personas que no eran de familias importantes. Sólo le importaban dos cosas en la vida, la primera eran sus dos hijas y la segunda era el dinero. Siempre fue el dinero y las cosas materiales que pudiera comprar con esos recursos económicos, y Diana es ahí donde debía intervenir. Debía rescatar el poco capital que les quedaba a los Cavendish. Qué irónico es pensar que después de tener tanto poco les quedaba.

Akko seguía hablando, y Anna la seguía regañando, Diana entonces abre su habitación y le pide a Anna que vista a Akko con ese vestido rosa.

—¿El vestido rosa?—pregunta Anna con temblor en su voz—, pero señorita Diana.

—Por favor—vuelve a pedir—, también peina a Akko. En unas horas mi tía dará una cena en honor a mi regreso.

Akko nota un deje de molestia en la voz de Diana y aquello le sorprende. Decir que aquella mujer rubia no le cayó bien era poco. Akko no solía emitir juicios tan apresurados respecto al comportamiento de las personas, pero aquella mujer se veía fría… de un modo diferente al de Diana. Era como si no tuviera corazón, o no le importara en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera se veía que le importara Diana. Quiso preguntarle si algo malo ocurría con su tía, sin embargo Diana parecía ya mirar hacia otro lado.

Anna saca entonces el vestido de una caja circular y Akko lo observa, es hermoso. De color rosa y botones del mismo color. Sus ojos brillan con alegría y quiere ponérselo, sin embargo en el rostro de Anna observa la tristeza y no lo comprende.

Diana la mira, Akko es una chica problemática y a la vez la chica que traerá el orden que el mundo necesita. El orden que ella no puede pues no fue la elegida. Ella no será quién abra la puerta de la felicidad, sino Akko. Es incomodo ese pensamiento pues Akko no tiene ni idea de lo que ocurre a su alrededor e ignora todo el peso que trae consigo el encontrar las siete palabras. Akko no entiende que Diana odia decir adiós, ni que carga con el peso de una familia. Ella… Akko es como la luz, pero Diana no se siente precisamente animada, tanta luz que emite Akko la deslumbra, tantos ánimos de su parte la agobian, tanto positivismo nubla su propio juicio.

Diana entiende los sentimientos de Akko, lo mejor —para Akko— sería que ella regresara a Luna Nova y dejara sus obligaciones. Pero eso no puede ser…

Es ilógico sentirse de ese modo y Diana lo sabe, no le gusta el gris, o es blanco o es negro. Y el estar en casa después de tantos años le trae sensaciones amargas y dulces. ¡O es amargo o es dulce! El peso de aquella familia que ya no está físicamente a su lado, y todos esos recuerdos que la hicieron feliz en la infancia se albergan en su habitación, por ello no quiere mirar cuando Anna saca la caja circular. Ya que ahí está el vestido rosa que nunca usó. Y al fondo de esa caja circular está el oso de peluche que un día ella tanto amó. Siete años habían pasado desde que esa caja no se abría, y siente dolor en su corazón, quiere pero no debe llorar.

Anna por ello mira con tristeza la caja pues conoce los sentimientos de Diana pues la vio crecer desde que era una niña pequeña

—Qué pena darle este vestido a una chica que ni siquiera conocemos. No lo dejamos guardado para esto.

Anna no lo dice con la intención de ofender a Akko ni mucho menos. Sólo quiere asegurarse de que ella la escuche y deje de quejarse por los tirones de cabello. Esa escena le parece divertida a Diana, y hasta cierto punto nostálgica, Akko parece una niña de once años. La niña que ya Diana dejó en el olvido muchos años atrás.

—La estoy escuchando—dice Akko incómoda.

—Lo he dicho para que me escuche.

—No importa, Anna—dice Diana fingiendo no haber escuchado nada.

—Es el vestido que su señora madre le regaló para su onceavo cumpleaños.

—¿¡Onceavo!?—grita Akko asustada.

Diana observa nuevamente la figura de Akko, no se ha equivocado en cuanto a su porte. Tal parece que ese vestido estaba destinado a ser para ella, no pudo haber sido de otra manera.

No quiere mentir, no quiere mentirse a sí misma. Está arrepentida. Si tan sólo ella lo hubiera usado… Es imposible ya, sin embargo, ¿por qué los sentimientos siguen resurgiendo? ¿por qué no se han quedado guardados en su caja de recuerdos? Ese vestido significa mucho y espera que Akko algún día lo entienda. Ese vestido fue el último regalo de su madre.

Recuerda ese día como si se tratara de una vivencia de ayer, sigue presente con lucidez después de tantos años. Ese día cuando cumplió once años había conseguido que su mamá le pidiera a Anna que la acompañara a ver uno de los show de Shiny Chariot en Japón. ¿Por qué en Japón y no en alguno de los show que daba Shariot en Inglaterra? Bueno, era cuestión de ocultarse, nadie podía saber que Diana Cavendish, la pequeña gran bruja de familia importante era seguidora de esos espectáculos. Sin embargo, su madre accedió. Diana estaba tan emocionada, que de verdad saltó de alegría en cuanto supo la noticia. Esa tarde fue inolvidable y fue uno de los cumpleaños más alegres. Ojalá que esos días hubieran seguido así por siempre…

Al regresar a Escocia todo seguía igual a como se fue; su madre seguía en cama. Algunas veces dormida, algunas veces despierta. Se acercó a ella y sujetó su blanca mano. Ella movió su mano y sonrió con debilidad.

—¡Mamá!

—¿Te divertiste Diana?

—¡Muchísimo mamá!

—No debes estar triste Diana.

—No mamá, no estaré triste. Me da gusto que estés despierta.

—¿Ves esa caja que está en la silla?

Ella, con debilidad señaló una caja dorada y Diana asintió con alegría.

—Feliz cumpleaños Diana.

Esa caja dorada contenía un vestido rosa….

Verla en ese estado le era tan triste, ¿por qué su vida se apagaba? Mas se aferraba a la idea de que ella sobreviviría, ¡que ella viviría!

Los días pasaron, lentos y tristes. Dos días tuvieron que haber pasado para que la salud de Bernadette empeorara. Cinco días transcurrieron para que ella le dijera adiós al mundo. El sufrimiento de ella terminó, sin dolor al final…

—Ya no usaré más este vestido Anna—Diana regresa a la realidad y mira por última vez a Akko antes de salir de su habitación.

Sabe que es lo mejor, que algunas cosas deben dejarse ir. Y que ese vestido le queda mucho mejor a Akko de lo que le pudo haber quedado a ella.

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

Andrew se siente sumamente aburrido, la voz de Daryl era lo único que se escuchaba en el gran comedor, y también los monosílabos de su padre.

—Paul, insisto, es un honor que hayas accedido venir. Hacía tantos años que no nos visitabas, no deberías ser tan desconsiderado.

Andrew toma su taza de té y alza una de sus cejas algo intrigado por todo lo que dice Daryl, la recuerda un poco de su niñez. Solía visitar a Bernadette en verano, trayendo consigo a sus dos hijas. Era curioso que toda la familia de Diana parecía ser igual físicamente sin embargo sus personalidades eran totalmente diferentes. Las hijas de Daryl eran… Insoportables.

Incluso ahora, Andrew se siente acosado por su presencia y sus preguntas.

—Andrew, cariño—dice Daryl fingiendo amabilidad—, escuchamos que fuiste el mejor promedio de la Academia Appleton, es un honor muchas felicidades.

—Muchas gracias—dice serio.

Daryl le devuelve la sonrisa, sin embargo se nota que está fingiendo.

Es en ese momento que Diana entra hacia el gran comedor seguida de Akko.

A Andrew no le sorprende ver a Diana en vestido, sin embargo fija su vista en Akko y en ese vestido rosa, y su cabello peinado. No entiende porque sus ojos no se despegan de ella, y porque piensa entre sí que ella es bonita. Bonita como mujer…

Diana toma asiento, y Akko se sienta junto a él sonriéndole y saludándolo nuevamente. Andrew le sonríe de forma sincera y alegre.

Paul sigue viendo la escena y no le gusta para nada, se siente disgustado por aquello. Pero decide que será en otro momento cuando hable nuevamente con Andrew sobre la relación tan… curiosa que sostiene con Atsuko Kagari.

La cena comienza y Akko es la única que parece estar disfrutando del banquete. Diana se alegra de ello, al menos ver a Akko tan feliz en medio de todo el desastre le hace distraerse. Pero Daryl no está conforme con ello.

—Bueno, el motivo real por el que te he llamado Paul es porque deseo que veas algunas reliquias.

Al mencionar esas palabras, Diana presta atención y mira con enfado a su tía.

A continuación, Daryl muestra reliquias ancestrales de la familia Cavendish e incluso les pone precio.

Paul niega con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones. Ciertamente tiene el dinero para comprar todas esas cosas, pero no lo hará, pues tiempo atrás conoció a alguien que tenía un amor impresionante hacia la tradición.

 _—_ _La tradición no se compra, es muy importante._

 _—_ _¿No se compra? ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _—_ _Bueno, para mí la tradición es algo vital. Es el sello de una familia, toda la historia, todas esas cosas de las personas que un día estuvieron vivas. Por eso no me gustan las subastas Paul._

 _—_ _No sabía que te molestaría tanto._

 _—_ _Ahora lo sabes, lo siento._

 _—_ _No tienes que disculparte Carol, todo está bien._

 _Paul miró a su novia y besó su frente. Ese olor a rosas que desprendía su rubio cabello… era un olor que jamás quería olvidar. Jamás._

Paul le pide a Andrew que se retiren pues mañana debían partir temprano hacia Appleton. Daryl les ruega que por favor compren algo.

—¡Andrew cariño! Si compras algo te haré una oferta, por favor…

Diana aprieta sus puños y es entonces que grita ante sorpresa de Akko.

—¡Deja de vender cosas que no son tuyas!—dice con profundo enojo—, son reliquias familiares, ¡es inaudito!

—Diana—Daryl se levanta de su asiento—, reliquias o no, esas personas ya no están entre nosotros. Es momento de seguir, y si esas cosas pueden dejarnos un beneficio económico…

—Entiendo bien el punto tía, no te interesa la historia de la familia Cavendish, ni lo que representan todas estas "cosas" así como tú las llamas. Sin embargo, es momento de que yo tome mi lugar en esta familia. Se acabó esta farsa, tomaré el liderazgo de la familia Cavendish hoy mismo y dejarás de hacer todas estas cosas.

Akko siente un escalofrío en su espalda al escuchar hablar así a Diana, nunca lo hubiera esperado de ella.

Para su sorpresa, Diana desaparece ante la mirada de odio de Daryl Cavendish y sus dos hijas. Akko sale apresurada de ahí y decide buscar a Diana antes de que cometa una locura. En el camino, se encuentra con Anna y le comenta lo sucedido.

—¡Debo encontrar a Diana!

—Señorita Atsuko… Diana ha tomado ya una decisión…

—¡No! Esto no es lo que desea Diana, es lo que le han impuesto, por favor…

Anna sonríe con debilidad y le sugiere a Akko que se cambie de ropa y persiga a Diana.

—La ceremonia será a la media noche, aún quedan dos horas…

—¡Gracias!

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Hola a todos! Una disculpa enorme por no haber actualizado el fin de semana, anduve ya en mi última semana de clases y no tuve nada de tiempo. Sin embargo aquí estamos y les tengo una buena noticia (o muchas quizá).

1\. Actualizaré miércoles y sábado. Pero como esta semana es el final (de LWA) chance y publico algo el lunes. T.T

2\. Ya estoy libre de la escuela, así que esperen capítulos un poquito más largos.

3\. Tengo dos proyectos de LWA, no los he escrito aún pero ya están en mi cabeza. ¿De que van? Bueno el primero será sobre Frank y Lotte, será un long fic aunque no tan largo como triángulo mágico quizá de a lo mucho 5 capítulos. Y el segundo proyecto será sobre un experimento que le sale mal a Sucy y convierte a Amanda en hombre :v :v :v y al convertirla en hombre habrá algunos problemillas emocionales por ahí.

Así que... hay fics para largo.

Saludos a todos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos, seguidores, mensajes y todo. ¡Son de lo mejor!

P.D este es mi fandom favorito

Ya saben, si les gustó el capítulo, si tienen teorías, lo que sea, sean libres de comentar. Sus reviews me animan un montón.


	10. Nada es para siempre

**X. Nada es para siempre**

Akko mira la luna y la contempla desde el exterior; tan enorme y brillante y a la vez parece tan lejana a ella. Quiere alcanzarla, quiere tocarla. Quiere volar y saber que se siente estar por los aires por su cuenta, por su esfuerzo. Akko nota una grieta en la luna y se siente curiosa. Suspira, no es momento para preguntas, es momento para actuar.

—Akko.

Ella voltea hacia donde proviene la voz y se encuentra con Andrew, él está a su lado y también contempla la luna.

—Hola…

—¿Quieres traer de vuelta a Diana, cierto?

—Quiero traerla, sí. Ser líder de los Cavendish no es su sueño…

—¿Y tú como lo sabes?

Akko mira a Andrew con sorpresa, quiere responder pero no se le ocurre algo.

—Yo…

—Hoy es una noche brillante, cada cuatro años en una noche como la de hoy, se hace el ritual para que un Cavendish sea el líder supremo. Debe ser de este modo.

—Ya lo había escuchado, a la media noche…

—Así es, falta una hora para que eso ocurra. Y tengo un presentimiento extraño de todo esto.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi cerebro, mi parte racional dice que Diana debe ser la líder. Nadie más que ella debe serlo, es un derecho que le corresponde. Desde niños estábamos destinados a ser los líderes de nuestras respectivas familias. Es algo que siempre nos unió, el sentimiento de que algún día dejaríamos de ser niños y pasaríamos de forma rápida a la etapa de jugar a ser adultos.

—¿Y qué te dice tu corazón?—pregunta Akko, con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

—¿Mi corazón?—Andrew suspira—, siempre he pensado que el corazón es un órgano Akko, nunca lo he visto como… un recipiente de sentimientos. El corazón cumple con funciones fisiológicas, sin embargo… creo que hay algo más, hay algo que me dice que esto no es lo que desea Diana.

—Ya veo, entonces ¿también piensas que esto es apresurado?

—Verás, todo es complicado. Diana solo ha tenido un sueño, y el hecho de que se le arrebate…

—¿Un sueño?

—Diana no siempre fue la chica prodigio que tú conoces Akko.

—¿No? ¿Por qué?

Andrew mira el cielo nocturno y lo contempla, le trae paz y tranquilidad. La noche es tranquila, y el ambiente se siente como una nube de algodón. ¿Por qué no podía ser así por siempre?

—Diana creció en una familia de tradición y de brujas. Desde siempre fue vista como la mejor y lo era. Los adultos decían que tenía un poder innato, capaz de abrir una nueva puerta. Desde luego que eso yo no lo entendí, sin embargo desde la lejanía veía como Diana tenía una facilidad para la magia. Pero un día, eso cambió.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nadie supo lo qué sucedió, ni que lo causó. Muchos pensaron que fue debido a la muerte de su madre, otros que quizá había sido encantada por algún espíritu. Lo cierto es, es que los adultos empezaron a decir que Diana jamás usaría la magia de nuevo. Ella lo perdió todo en ese momento.

Akko mira el reflejo de la luna y siente algo en sus ojos, algo pesado que quiere caer.

—Lo perdió todo…

—Las personas que se decían ser sus amigos la abandonaron, y aquellos que tenían altas expectativas en ella al ver que no podía usar la magia la abandonaron. Su niñera, Anna se mantuvo con ella siempre, quizá no lo perdió todo después de todo. Diana cambió en ese entonces y día y noche se esforzó por recuperar su antigua magia. No sé qué la motivó a ello, pero prefirió gastar sus últimos años de niñez en conseguir la gloria que una vez tuvo.

—Por eso ella es así…

—Se volvió estricta consigo misma y no permitió fallo alguno. Creo que al principio lo hizo por amor propio, o por alguna ilusión. No lo sé exactamente. Pero nada es para siempre después de todo, y al final Diana asumió que debía tener su magia de regreso para hacer frente a sus responsabilidades. Ella siempre tuvo el sueño de estudiar y ser como alguien, ella admiraba mucho a alguien en la niñez, pero no lo recuerdo con claridad…

—¿Admiraba a alguien?

—Sí, era algo así como su motivación. Pero como dije, nada dura para siempre y al final ella olvidó a esa persona o la enterró en lo más profundo de sus memorias.

—Yo no lo sabía…

—Está bien, de hecho es bueno que Diana tenga amigas como tú. Eres buena persona Akko. Sabes que en el fondo Diana sería infeliz si es líder, ¿no?

—Es verdad pero… por otro lado es su deber.

—Si te soy honesto, el único motivo por el cual Diana está haciendo todo esto de forma apresurada es por los malos manejos de su tía Daryl. Su tía siempre ha sido de este modo, a diferencia de su hermana mayor, la madre de Diana.

—Si el problema con su tía no existiera…

—Así es, si su tía fuera más empática con respecto a lo que la tradición significa Diana no estaría pasando por estas preocupaciones. Sólo piénsalo Akko, esto es lo único que le queda de su familia, esta casa es lo poco que queda del que algún día fue el legado de los Cavendish. Hubo épocas en el pasado en el que los Cavendish tenían casas y palacios de brujas, eran importantes pero perseguidos por siempre por el gobierno. Hoy en cambio, si bien ya no son perseguidos ya no tienen esa antigua gloria, son como sombras.

La luna reflejada en el lago, y ese reflejo que poco a poco se distorsiona con cualquier movimiento. Ese reflejo que se altera y es perturbable. Una noche silenciosa cuyo viento parece susurrar algo, un secreto quizá.

Akko sin embargo, aprieta sus puños y desafía todo el pasado. Justo cuando está decidida a regresar por Diana escucha voces, pasos que se acercan.

Su mano toma la de Andrew por impulso y deciden esconderse, nadie debe saber que están ahí.

Andrew por su parte se siente desconcertado y sigue tomando la mano de Akko. Cálida. Hay un hormigueo en sus extremidades, y también algo que se mueve en su pecho. Pero en el exterior, la luna sigue brillando y en el lago el reflejo de la misma se perturba por sus propios movimientos, se deforma, se alarga, se achica.

—Todo ha salido de acuerdo al plan.

Ambos reconocen aquella voz como la de Daryl Cavendish. Se escucha triunfante y sin ningún remordimiento. De fondo, las risas de sus dos hijas resuenan, robándole la paz al ambiente.

—Pero mamá, Diana es… Diana. ¿Estás segura que tus serpientes serán suficientes?

—No hay poder que haya podido derrotarlas. Después de que den las doce dejaré ir a su prima y entonces ella nunca habrá llegado a la ceremonia.

Risas. Pasos. Tacones contra el piso.

El corazón de Akko puede escucharse, y de fondo están esas personas alejándose, sin más preocupaciones. Andrew y Akko se miran cómplices, no hace falta decir algo. Las palabras sobran en ese momento, el mensaje es fuerte y claro y puede comprenderse.

—¡Tengo que rescatar a Diana!

Andrew asiente y sigue sujetando con firmeza la cálida mano de Akko. Él decide correr para impulsarla, ella lo sigue y también mueve sus piernas. Ambos recorren esos pasillos solitarios hasta que encuentran esa puerta, una puerta misteriosa en donde Anna parece ser la guardia suprema.

Ella está sentada en un banco de madera, sostiene un libro y lo lee. Dista mucho de ser un guardia de la época medieval, pero es lo más cercano a uno.

Es en ese momento en el cual Akko suelta la mano de Andrew y la calidez que había se rompió.

—¡Vengo a rescatar a Diana!—grita fuerte y claro.

Anna voltea a mirarla y deja a un lado su libro, su rostro está afligido.

—No puedo permitírselo.

—Daryl Cavendish ha planeado que Diana no llegue a la ceremonia—Interviene Andrew—, ella no quiere que Diana sea líder.

Anna mira a Andrew con sorpresa y no ve en él duda alguna. Lo conoce desde que era un niño, desde aquella vez que pisó la casa de los Cavendish por primera vez con ese saco color azul marino y esa corbata que parecía quedarle grande. Con ese rostro tan inexpresivo y serio. Nunca diciendo mentiras, nunca hablando de más.

Akko asiente en repetidas ocasiones y le pide a Anna que la deje pasar.

—Jamás alguien que no sea de la familia Cavendish ha atravesado esta puerta—dice Anna con pena—, es parte de la tradición.

Akko frunce su ceño visiblemente molesta y corre hacia la puerta. Comienza a tratar de abrirla pero es demasiado para ella. De repente, todo el peso se hace más ligero y se da cuenta que Andrew la está ayudando, está ayudándole a abrir esa puerta.

—Akko… gracias—dice Anna—, que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Ella asiente. Una vez que la puerta ha sido abierta decide dar el primer paso, Andrew intenta seguirla pero ella lo detiene.

—Está bien, puedo con esto. Gracias Andrew.

Él se queda en el umbral de la puerta y sonríe débilmente.

—Trae de vuelta a Diana, Akko. Cuídate mucho.

Akko asiente, y Andrew extiende su mano a la lejanía. Sabe que debe dejarla ir, Akko es una chica fuerte que no se dejará intimidar tan fácilmente, pero por otro lado algo en su interior le exige que debe protegerla, no lo comprende, no entiende ese sentimiento. No le presta atención y decide esperar, Akko estará bien.

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _. . ._**

 _—_ _¡Akko!_

Diana sostiene el cuerpo de Akko entre sus brazos y mueve un mechón de su cabello. Se ve pequeña y frágil, como un pájaro que ha caído de su nido sin poder volar.

Pero a su mente regresa ese momento en el que Akko la salvó, el preciso instante en el que ella logró liberarla de las serpientes de su tía.

El cuerpo de Akko yace en una cama que alguna vez fue usada para curar a grandes ejércitos, el santuario que los Cavendish han escondido desde siglos. Diana siente en su corazón tristeza, sabe que Akko tuvo razón y que siempre quiso huir de eso, que quiso evadir sus sueños. Akko representaba sus más grandes deseos.

Conjura los hechizos más antiguos de los Cavendish para contrarrestar el efecto del veneno y evitar que contamine su cuerpo. Lo hace mientras sus manos tiemblan de nerviosismo, trata de disimular que todo está bien, pues en el fondo se siente preocupada. Toma la mano de Akko y le da fuerzas, puede sentir esa calidez que sólo Akko emana.

—¿Diana?

—¿Ya despertaste?

—Diana…

—Parece que tu falta de sentido común no conoce límites.

—Sólo quería salvarte.

—Lo sé. Cielos, realmente tú haces las cosas más allá de cualquier plan o previsión.

Akko mira a su alrededor y no comprende lo que ha pasado, su cabeza da vueltas y vueltas. Todo se mueve a su alrededor. Todo se siente diferente.

Poco a poco los recuerdos comienzan a llegar, ella había salvado a Diana y después lo que sintió fue un profundo dolor en su brazo, semejante a una mordida.

—Pero Diana… ¡Diana, la ceremonia!

Diana niega.

—Aunque vaya ahora, no llegaría a tiempo.

—¿Qué dices? ¡No! ¡Diana…! ¿Por qué no me dejaste?

—No podía dejarte así, con lo herida que estabas Además, ¿no querías evitar que hiciera el ritual?

—Es cierto pero… lo siento por mi culpa…

—No es tu culpa. Simplemente se debió a mi falta de fuerza

—Oye Diana, ¿dónde estamos?

—Este lugar fue usado como hospital secreto, desde la edad media hasta el iluminismo. Cada vez que hubo una guerra aquí, mis antepasados llevaron a cabo magia curativa. Civiles y soldados sin distinción. Soldados enemigos y soldados aliados.

—Sin distinción…

—Sea quien sea. Había una persona que no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Por eso se hizo este lugar secreto.

—Así que ocurrió eso…

Diana camina hacia el fondo de un pasillo y Akko la sigue, sorprendiéndose de ver una gran torre y a su alrededor cientos de libros.

—Son los mil quinientos años de historia de las Cavendish—dice Diana, ante una sorprendida Akko—, este lugar es el conglomerado de toda la magia médica que las Cavendish han llevado a cabo por siglos. En su tiempo, fueron de vanguardia médica, pero ahora están en muy mal estado.

Akko mira como algunos libros están roídos por el tiempo y algunos más están nadando en agua. Observa cada rincón, hasta que sus ojos se detienen a admirar una estatua que reconoce bastante bien.

—¡Una de las nueva antiguas brujas!

Diana asiente.

—La primera Cavendish. Beatrix la bruja. Su magia salvó la vida de incontables personas. El espíritu de las Cavendish fue creado por ella. Ahora que estamos en una era de paz, este lugar cayó en decadencia. Mi madre quería que esta era continuara.

—¿Tu mamá?

—Mamá nunca tuvo buena salud, murió joven. Lo que hizo mamá y lo que hicieron las Cavendish son mi orgullo. Es por ello que quería proteger y preservar esta casa.

Akko comienza a llorar, pues esa historia y todos los sentimientos de Diana ahora le son claros.

—¡Debes proteger esta casa! ¡Debes hacerlo Diana!

Diana abre sus ojos con sorpresa ante el entusiasmo de Akko.

—Pero ya es muy tarde…

—¡No sabrás si no lo intentamos! ¡Diana! Yo no sabía que tenías un sueño tan importante como este…

—Pero Akko…

Akko sujeta sus manos junto con las de Diana y las acerca a su pecho. Diana comienza a sentir su pecho cálido y una gran sensación la embriaga.

—Es un gran sueño, no debes dejar que algo tan importante para ti muera, ¡no debes! Tú puedes Diana, no te des por vencida. Puedes ir a la escuela y ser líder al mismo tiempo. ¡Debes creer en tu corazón!

Diana por un momento ve el rostro de su madre frente a ella, diciéndole que nunca se dé por vencida y que siempre escuche a su corazón, que siempre debe creer en él.

—Creer en tu corazón…

Ambas se miran cómplices y observan el Shiny Rod, éste se ha iluminado.

—"En el momento en que la tradición y un nuevo poder se entremezclan se abre la puerta de un nuevo mundo" Son las palabras que se heredan en cada generación de mi familia.

—Eso… ¿Es la quinta palabra sobre la tradición y la historia?—dice Akko sorprendida.

—Akko di esto "Sibile Cureal Delave Pheural"

—¡Sibile Cureal Deleave Pheural!

El cuarto se ilumina por completo y la escoba Shiny aparece. Akko sonríe de oreja a oreja, su corazón se siente tranquilo y en paz. En cambio, Diana se siente totalmente emocionada, por primera vez puede sentirlo, esa calidez, después de tantos años volver a sentir aquello… la emoción de la magia.

—¡Diana, usa esta escoba! ¡Si la usas podrás volar y llegar rápido!

Diana asiente y se sube en ella, Akko menea su mano para despedirse sin embargo Diana extiende la suya.

—Ven conmigo.

Akko asiente feliz y toma la mano de Diana. Se sube en la escoba y se sostiene de ella, Diana siente algo en su estómago, algo parecido a las mariposas sin embargo lo que importa en el momento es llegar a tiempo, de forma rápida…

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _. . ._**

—Padre, ¿por qué nos estamos yendo?

Andrew frunce el ceño y cruza sus brazos con ligera molestia, ante la mirada de su padre.

—Los enfrentamientos están creciendo en Appleton, no podemos seguir aquí.

—Lo correcto es habernos despedido.

—Daryl lo entenderá—dice Paul—. Jacob por favor llévanos a Appleton.

—Lo que usted me indique señor.

EL chófer ha arrancado y el automóvil se pone en marcha. Andrew ve a través de la ventana como se aleja de la casa de Diana y con tristeza se siente al no poderse haber despedido de Akko.

 _Akko…_

Está preocupada por ella, ¿habrá conseguido su cometido con Diana? Quiere convencerse a sí mismo y decirse que sí, puesto que lo poco que conoce de ella es que jamás se da por vencida. Pero una parte de él tiene el temor de que algo le hubiera pasado mientras la traía de regreso.

—¿Qué es esto?—Paul sostiene entre sus manos un sombrero y pone mala cara—, un sombrero…

—Debe ser de Akko—Explica Andrew con rapidez—, debió dejarlo en la mañana cuando llegamos.

—Ten—Paul se lo da mientras se sacude las manos—, no quiero involucrarme en estos asuntos.

—Padre… ¿Por qué si le tienes tanto resentimiento a las brujas frecuentas a la familia Cavendish?

Paul cierra los ojos y responde.

—Es un asunto meramente político y de cortesía.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué Blackwell no viene en tu lugar?

—Él…

—Dime cuál es tu relación con la familia Cavendish.

—Bien… ¿quieres saber la verdad, no?

—Quiero.

—Ya dije una vez que Diana Cavendish es como mi hija, hace años que la considero como una. Bernadette Cavendish, su madre, fue amiga de tu madre y por ello Elizabeth le tenía gran aprecio a su hija. Es todo.

Andrew suspira y niega con la cabeza.

—Es la misma historia que siempre he escuchado. ¿Sólo porque mi madre era amiga de Bernadette sientes que Diana es como tu hija?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no me explicas lo de la fotografía?

—No sé de donde hayas sacado la fotografía pero…

—Según Diana su madre nunca estudió fuera de Inglaterra, es más, ella se dedicó única y exclusivamente a la magia. Pero ambos coincidimos en que Bernadette está en esa fotografía, y también mi madre está ahí.

Paul mira hacia el asiento del chofer y se acomoda la corbata. Andrew sabe qué hace eso cuando comienza a ponerse tenso. Sonríe triunfante pues ahora sabe que la verdad que le han dicho no es del todo cierta.

—Alguna vez los tres asistimos a la misma Universidad. Tu madre estudiaba Economía y yo Derecho. La mujer de esa fotografía… se llamaba Carol.

—¿Carol?

Andrew se sorprende y frunce el ceño, ahora está verdaderamente intrigado.

—Carol McAllen. Era una estudiante de intercambio que estudiaba Economía junto con tu madre. Se hicieron buenas amigas.

—¿Cómo conociste a mamá?—pregunta Andrew.

Paul niega con la cabeza ligeramente.

—Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. El abogado Harrison en aquel entonces era mi amigo y nos presentó, eso es todo.

Andrew asiente, sin embargo en el fondo se siente algo decepcionado por la forma en que su padre cuenta la historia de él y su madre. Andrew nunca ha sido un romántico, o una persona que crea en esas películas de amor estadounidense, ni tampoco en los clichés, pero en el fondo esperaba que su padre se mostrara entusiasmado por contar esa historia. Nunca le había preguntado cómo conoció a su madre, pero ahora que por fin lo hizo, después de dieciocho años no pudo haberse sentido más decepcionado. Una simple respuesta, sin más preámbulo. También estaba la decepción de aquella mujer, quizá se le parecía mucho a Bernadette y él se hizo a la idea de que quizá ella tenía una relación más estrecha… Pero se equivocó.

—Bien… Gracias—dice Andrew en voz muy baja.

—En cuanto puedas, devuelve este sombrero. No quiero verlo en el automóvil.

Andrew asiente débilmente y mira hacia la ventana de nuevo. En cambio su madre toma la tablet y comienza a escribir en ella. Andrew sabe que está trabajando, siempre ha sido de ese modo.

—Sí papá. Buenas noches.

Paul no responde, en cambio sigue trabajando y checando los últimos documentos que le han llegado a su correo electrónico. En el fondo, sólo él sabe lo que ha pasado. Cuando pasan las horas y el reloj digital marca las tres de la mañana voltea a ver a Andrew, sólo para encontrar que su hijo está dormido y abraza ese sombrero. Cierra los ojos con molestia y le retira el sombrero. Él mejor que nadie sabe que relacionarse con las brujas está mal, que a ellas solo les importa la magia.

 _—_ _Ya te dije que no iré a esa reunión. ¿Nuevo ingreso? Tenemos examen Harrison. No debemos perder el tiempo._

 _—_ _Paul, no seas así. De hecho conocí a unas estudiantes de economía, una de ellas es una chica que viene de Escocia, de intercambio._

 _—_ _¿De Escocia? Vaya, qué bien._

 _—_ _Todo mundo habla de ella, es Carol McAllen. ¡Vamos, anímate! No debes seguir odiando a Lucy, eso ya pasó hace… ¿cinco años?_

 _—_ _Ya, no iré._

 _—_ _Eres un terco, ¿si sabias que para ser un buen político deben de verte al menos con familia? Eso les dará confianza a la población, si sigues de amargado nadie se te va acercar._

 _—_ _Como sea._

 _—_ _Está bien, si cambias de parecer la fiesta será en el gimnasio._

 _—_ _No iré Harrison._

 _—_ _Lo que digas Paul._

* * *

 ** _N/A_** Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios y vistos, seguidores y alertas. Tal como lo prometí, las traigo la continuación. Actualizaré miércoles y sábado, y quizá mañana por ser el final de LWA actualice o suba un OS o algo, así que estén al pendientes.

Si les gustó, si no les gustó, comenten. Un review siempre me dará ánimos.

¡Ya mero llegamos a los 40 reviews! ¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!


	11. Puedes (o no) volar

**XI. Puedes (o no) volar**

Diana da vueltas, gira y gira. Su cabeza está en otro instante, en otro momento. Sigue pensando en aquella noche donde junto a Akko regresó de su hogar. Sonríe para sí misma, quizá las cosas no resultaron como lo planeó, pero al final Akko le dio algo mucho mejor, le regresó los viejos sueños del pasado y las ganas de seguir luchando por su familia.

 _—Gracias Akko._

 _—¿Qué dijiste?_

Akko la abrazaba por detrás para que así ambas pudieran volar con la escoba de Diana. El cielo nocturno brillaba con total plenitud, y la luna llena resplandecía bajo los cristalinos lagos. Diana se sonrojó, dar las gracias no era algo propio de ella, así que sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo intenso que por suerte Akko no vio.

 _—No lo volveré a decir—_ dijo Diana escondiendo su rostro _—, ni lo pienses._

Diana siente nuevamente arder sus mejillas, pero esta vez está sola. No hay nadie observándola ni abrazándola por detrás para volar con ella por los cielos interminables.

Es de madrugada, y la luna sigue tan redonda como en pocas veces. Diana lo siente como un mal augurio. Lo puede presentir, es como si el viento susurrara una llamada de emergencia.

 ** _. . ._**

 _"¿Quién soy? ¿Dónde estoy?" Diana mira a su alrededor y observa su reflejo en un espejo. Su apariencia es la de una niña de siete años. Viste un vestido azul y puede notar un brillo peculiar en sus ojos._

 _—Está bien Diana, todo está bien._

 _—¿Mamá?_

 _Los ojos de Diana se empañan de lágrimas al instante, puede reconocer esa voz. La reconocería a donde sea que fuera. Puede sentir su aroma, su fragancia y su presencia._

 _—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?_

 _—¡Mamá! ¿Por qué no puedo verte?_

 _"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no puedo verla? ¡Por qué!"_

 _Diana corre en círculos desesperada, está en su habitación de la infancia pero no puede observar a su madre. Una luz blanca resplandece alrededor y no deja que sus ojos puedan percibirla._

 _—Has dicho gracias, Diana._

 _—Mamá…_

 _—La palabra de la gratitud. Una palabra noble que pocas veces sale del corazón. ¿Has abierto tu corazón Diana?_

 _—¿Por qué no puedo verte? ¡Mamá!_

 _—Diana, escucha. Sé que puedes sentirme, puedes sentirlo. Un peligro se acerca, debes guiar a la persona que te abrió el corazón._

 _—¿Mi corazón?_

 _—Protege a esa persona, hazle ver un camino. Necesita tu ayuda. Tú abrirás muchas puertas Diana._

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _. . ._**

Akko ha escuchado de Croix la manera de conseguir la sexta palabra. Aquella que fue la última de Shiny Chariot. Está desesperada pues quiere conseguir esa palabra, sólo de ese modo podrá acercarse a la misteriosa Shiny Chariot, aquel mito de persona que está en su cabeza desde que la conoció siendo apenas una niña. Quiere verla de nuevo y decirle tantas cosas, quiere saber más de ella.

—En Wagandea encontrarás la sexta palabra—dijo Croix al verla estudiar en la biblioteca—, Shiny Chariot escaló un gran árbol.

—¿Wagandea?

Los ojos de Akko en ese momento se iluminaron y supo lo que debía de hacer.

Akko se dirige con Úrsula sensei para escuchar su consejo y también que le diga si es cierto que en ese árbol puede encontrar lo que desea.

Sin embargo, al mencionarle la palabra de Wagandea el semblante de Úrsula cambia a uno más sombrío, su tono de voz incluso se transforma a uno más serio.

—Tú no puedes.

Akko siente en su pecho dolor.

—¿Por qué? Pero…

—El árbol de Wagandea tiene un polen especial, un polen que le quita la capacidad de volar a las brujas.

Akko abre sus ojos con sorpresa y aprieta sus puños, ¿por qué cuando parecía que estaba consiguiendo las cosas había algo que la detenía? Esa sensación no era buena, parecía que ninguno de sus esfuerzos podía valer realmente la pena.

—Ese polen—agrega Úrsula—, puede estar en el árbol en este instante. A veces dura semanas, meses o años.

—¿Años?

—Rara vez dura años, pero sí. Es peligroso ir Akko.

—Por favor sensei, tenemos que ir. Al menos para asegurarnos—ruega Akko—, por favor…

Úrsula niega y le cuestiona a Akko quién le ha hablado de Wagandea, la respuesta llega y susurra el nombre de Croix.

—Imposible. Si no te vuelves una digna bruja de la sexta palabra no puedo llevarte a Wagandea.

Akko, quién siempre ha estado acostumbrada al trato maternal de Úrsula no está familiarizada a este tipo de trato tan frío. Así que se siente incompetente e inútil. ¿Por qué no puede ir? ¿No es lo suficientemente fuerte?

Akko decide dejar todo por la paz y marcharse cabizbaja.

Úrsula toca su pecho e internamente quiere decirle tantas cosas a Akko, realmente quiere hablar con ella y contarle la verdad: revelarle quién es Shiny Chariot en realidad.

"Croix… ¿Por qué has llegado a esto?"

 **. . .**

Ni siquiera una taza de té caliente logra aminorar su enfado. Sucy y Lotte tratan de reconfortarla a su modo y le sugieren esperar. Pero Akko no es una persona de paciencia y en consecuencia explota.

—Úrsula se preocupa demasiado, ella… Yo debo ser valiente y debo poder. Iré a Wagandea.

Lotte y Sucy miran sorprendidas a la persona que está detrás de Akko. Es Diana Cavendish quién con una ceja alzada y sus brazos cruzados interrumpe.

—Confundes el valor con el impulso Akko.

Akko voltea y frunce el ceño. Está demasiado molesta.

—Es verdad, cuando el árbol de Wagandea florece suelta un polen que priva de la capacidad de volar de las brujas. Deberías seguir el consejo que te ha dado Úrsula. Incluso ahora tú no puedes volar. ¿Quieres que se te prive de ese poder que podrías tener?

Con ello Diana da la media vuelta. Ante la mirada de asombro de las tres brujas.

"Debo guiarte, ¿no es así?"

 ** _. . ._**

—Necesito el teléfono de la Academia Luna Nova—le pide Andrew a su mejor amigo Frank.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Por qué será?

Frank está relajado y mira a Andrew con una sonrisa burlona. Andrew por su parte mantiene su semblante firme y sereno.

—Necesito entregarle a Akko su sombrero.

—¿No será que buscas un pretexto para invitarla a salir?

—No es así, simplemente pretendo regresarle su prenda.

—Meh, eres un aburrido. ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?

—¿Lo que siento? ¿De qué hablas?

—Pues de que te gusta.

—Por Akko no siento más que una simple amistad— Andrew niega con la cabeza.

Frank suspira por lo bajo y alza los hombros. Él conoce mejor que nadie a su mejor amigo y ha visto sus expresiones, ha visto en su mirada algo diferente. Algo que solo pasa cuando menciona el nombre de Akko. Pero incluso Frank en el fondo cree en las palabras de Andrew, su amigo por desgracia es demasiado frío para creer en algo tan trivial como el amor. Ninguna mujer ha llamado su atención de forma genuina, salvo Akko —tal vez— y eso es lo que le hace creer a Frank que existe una pequeña posibilidad de un romance. Así que está dispuesto a hacerle ver a Andrew de lo que siente.

—En fin—dice Frank—, de cualquier manera en Luna Nova hay una línea privada. No es tan sencillo conseguir sus números. ¿Por qué no le llevas su sombrero en persona?—sugiere.

—No es necesario, Akko siempre anda de aquí para allá. No me sorprendería verla un día de estos y darle su sombrero.

—Ajá. Yo lo veo más como un pretexto para reencontrarte con ella, sólo que no lo quieres admitir.

Andrew dirige su mirada hacia la calle y encuentra un grupo de personas manifestándose acerca de aquél partido.

—¿Siguen con esto?—pregunta Andrew en voz alta.

—La gente realmente está molesta, es muy tonto esto que hacen. Parece ser que el fútbol les importa más que sus propios trabajos y vidas—dice Frank por lo bajo—, hay una aplicación nueva y en este momento estoy checando que hay varias vialidades bloqueadas, creo que llegaremos tarde.

—¿Estás de acuerdo que es demasiado tonto hacer manifestaciones por un partido amistoso?

—La gente cree que es corrupción—concluye Frank—, y sí es tonto.

—¿Podré gobernar un país como este?

—Supongo que como todo hay personas coherentes. Nunca les darás gusto Andrew, pero siempre y cuando ejerzas bien tu poder no veo problema alguno.

—Mi padre tiene altas expectativas en mí, incluso desde que nací ya pensaba en mí como su sucesor. Me ha prohibido de tantas cosas con tal de que siga en mi papel político, siempre siendo el mejor.

—Pero Andrew… ¿qué es lo que quieres entonces?

—¿Puedo serte franco? En este momento no estoy seguro de que quiero.

—Bueno—suspira Frank—, en ese caso dudo que alguien sepa realmente lo que quiere. Creo que fue una pregunta algo subjetiva de mi parte, una disculpa.

—No, está bien. Aunque si bien puede tener demasiadas respuestas debería de saber qué hacer o qué quiero.

—Andrew creo que esta plática ya la habías tenido antes con alguien ¿no?

—¿Nos escuchaste?

—Pasaba por el patio aquella noche, lo siento.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que recuerdas todo lo que le dije a Akko ese día.

—Oh sí, el día en que se infiltró a la fiesta y trató de matar a una abeja. Lo recuerdo bien.

 _"—Alguien como tú nunca entendería la responsabilidad que tengo_

 _—Nunca pensé que fueras un cobarde Andrew, ¿siempre harás lo que te diga tu padre?"_

—Entonces, ¿crees que soy un cobarde Frank?

—Creo que siempre has hecho lo que se te ha encomendado Andrew…

—Sé sincero.

Frank mira con tristeza a su amigo y asiente.

—Sí.

"¿Puedes ser una buena persona siendo un cobarde? ¿Puedes ganarte el corazón de una persona siendo un cobarde?"

 **. . .**

Caer. Caer. Caer.

El ligero cuerpo de Akko cae por efecto de la gravedad, es diferente a volar sin duda. Puede sentir en su estómago un vacío semejante al que se experimenta cuando sueñas que caes desde lo alto de un edificio.

Puede ver el cielo cayéndose debajo de ella, no escucha nada más. ¿Así termina todo?

—Es inútil—murmura para sí misma.

En esos segundos de caída se pregunta si acaso actuó como debería, o si tal vez fue egoísta. Quizá debió haberle hecho caso a Úrsula-sensei. ¿Croix la mintió al final? ¿Quién dijo la verdad? Pero lo cierto es, es que cuando las flores del árbol de Wagandea florecen sueltan un polen amarillento que la envolvió por completo, resbaló y cayó.

Caer sin poder volar… Akko puede o no volar, sin embargo la verdad es que no pudo evitar caer mientras el arrepentimiento llega.

—¡Akko!

Úrsula vuela hacia Akko e intenta rescatarla, para ese momento Akko está en un estado de lividez, no es consiente tampoco de que está ocurriendo.

Es Úrsula quién lo ha visto y sentido todo, se siente culpable por esa y muchas cosas más. Así que con rapidez vuela y logra abrazarla con sus ambos brazos, la protege de un destino que puede quitarle la posibilidad de volar.

—No, por favor… el futuro de esta niña no se lo roben.

Akko escucha murmullos en su cabella y puede ahora distinguir un poco el rostro de Úrsula, y como ambas se envuelven en ese polen amarillo. Úrsula no puede controlar más su vuelo y termina cayendo en tierra firme.

La lluvia cae, como anunciando un día triste.

La lluvia cae y las envuelve a las dos en el frío piso.

La lluvia amortigua la fuerte caída.

Akko abre sus ojos y se encuentra cara a cara frente a Úrsula. Sus gafas redondas rotas están, y el hecho de que ella no esté despierta hace que Akko sienta un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, aquello que se le llama preocupación.

—¡Úrsula-sensei!  
Con aquellas palabras Úrsula abre sus ojos, mostrándole a Akko una mirada de redención pues ella sabe que no debió ser tan dura y que tal vez debió haber confesado su secreto desde antes.

 _Pero yo no pude hablar y echada en el piso… Así que es demasiado tarde._

 _¿Cómo puedo hablar contigo? Si tú pudieras escuchar mi secreto._

 _Ahora realmente quiero hablar_

 _Es una pena, ¿tú conoces una manera en la que puedes encontrar lo que buscas? Serás más fuerte de verdad…_

—Akko, ¿estás herida?

Las dos siguen echadas en el piso abrazándose. La lluvia aminora, sin embargo Akko comienza a soltar sus propias lágrimas.

—¡Perdón, le dije muchas cosas crueles! Pero incluso así… me salvó.

 _—Akko debes volver…_

 _—¡No! Ya estoy aquí, es una posibilidad encontrar lo que busco…_

 _—Akko, las flores están comenzando a florecer._

 _—¡Mentira, las he visto y no ha florecido ni una!_

 _—Akko—Úrsula extendió su mano— ven._

 _Pero Akko le dio un manotazo y alejó su mano para no tomar la de Úrsula y negó con la cabeza. Úrsula nunca había visto tanta convicción en Akko, sin embargo en su mirada había coraje profundo, como si la persona que estuviera frente a ella estuviera consumida por el enojo._

 _—Akko…_

 _En ese momento Croix llegó y permitió que Akko escalara más aquél árbol, a sabiendas de lo que estaba próximo por ocurrir. Akko aprovechó ese momento y siguió escalando, dejando con una tristeza profunda a Úrsula, sin saber que su maestra quería evitarle un profundo dolor._

Akko recuerda aquel momento con dolor en su corazón y las lágrimas siguen surgiendo, ¿por qué se comportó de esa manera con la única persona que quizá ha apoyado sus sueños desde que nadie creía en que ella fuera a ser una gran bruja? ¿por qué había rechazado su mano de esa manera? Fue cruel lo que hizo, y ver a su maestra tumbada en el suelo con golpes en el rostro y sus lentes rotos le hizo sentir que todo fue su culpa por su manera de ser tan terca e impulsiva.

Úrsula se ve a sí misma en Akko, recuerda lo sucedido muchos años atrás cuando apenas era una adolescente que creía de corazón lograrlo todo con solo las emociones.

Alguna vez, ella lloró y pidió perdón al igual que Akko. Fue precisamente en Wagandea en donde ella había sido la elegida para escalar aquel árbol, Croix era su mejor amiga y compañera de aventuras y ella no fue la elegida.

Aquello ocasionó una ruptura, su amistad se quebró un poco en ese momento pero Úrsula no podía saberlo.

 _—Perdón Croix, no debería ser yo… ¡deberían de habértelo dado a ti! ¿Por qué yo?_

Croix la había salvado también de una caída, incluso muchos años atrás y también en el presente. Úrsula siente algo en su corazón, aquella mirada de redención de Akko le recuerda ese momento en especial, la sensación de buscar el perdón y reconocer haberse equivocado.

—Debería pedirte perdón Akko—dice Úrsula mientras abraza a Akko—, yo te infundí mi deseo. No me puse en tu lugar y en consecuencia nunca pensé en cómo te podrías sentir realmente.

—¡No! Yo busqué las palabras por mi propia cuenta. Siempre me cuidas, siempre me apoyas… Yo… siempre quise decir gracias…

En ese momento, la sexta palabra se activa. Akko ve como el Shiny Rod se ilumina y las envuelve en una brillante luz amarilla.

"¿Este es el verdadero significado de la sexta palabra?"

—Wagandea no tiene cima—explica Úrsula— es infinito…

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Diana recibe una carta y la extiende, reconocería el sello de la familia Hanbridge a donde quiera que fuera. En efecto, es una carta de Andrew en donde explica varias cosas que logran inquietarla.

"Diana Cavendish:

Hola Diana, espero que te encuentres bien después de todo lo ocurrido en tu familia. Finalmente Akko logró su cometido, ¿no? Deseo que la decisión que hayas tomado sea la mejor.

Ahora que he dicho lo anterior quisiera comentarte algo que me ha estado inquietando desde hace varios días. He hablado con mi padre y él me comentó que la fotografía que te mostré no sale tu madre, Bernadette. Me decepcioné un poco pues parecía ser demasiado obvio. En cambio, mi padre me comentó que la mujer rubia de la fotografía se trata de la mejor amiga de mi difunta madre Elizabeth. El nombre de esa mujer es o fue Carol McAllen.

Eres una excelente investigadora y sé que podrías ayudarme. Necesito saber si lo que dice mi padre es cierto. Diana, ¿puedes investigar si el nombre de Carol McAllen existe o existió? Fue una estudiante de intercambio de Escocia, y estudió Economía.

Gracias, espero que todo esté bien.

Saludos.

Andrew Hanbridge"

—Diana recibió una carta del vizconde de Appleton—dice Barbara en voz alta—, ¡qué envidia!

Diana no le toma mucha importancia a su comentario y guarda el sobre en un lugar privado.

—Sí, sí—secunda Hannah—, y las fotos en Emotion Refresh sugieren nuevamente que son pareja. ¿Por qué no lo son Diana? Serían perfectos.

—Como dije, no estoy interesada en el amor.

—Admite que Andrew es guapísimo y el mejor partido de Appleton, no conozco a nadie en su sano juicio que no piense eso.

—Sí, es guapo. Pero no es mi tipo.

Hannah y Barbara cruzan sus brazos con indignación.

—¿Y quién es tu tipo entonces? Diana… Debes conocer más personas.

—Hay alguien que ya me interesa.

—¡¿Qué?!—Hannah abre sus ojos como platos y suelta un grito—, ¿quién es? ¿es de Appleton? ¿Escocia? ¿Islandia?

—No, es alguien de otro país.

—¡Dinos!

Diana les sonríe y abandona la habitación. Sus amigas no saben que es más raro, el hecho de que Diana sonría de esa manera o que esté interesada en alguien.

—Hannah, nuestra siguiente misión es averiguar quién se ha robado el corazón de Diana.

—Espero que no sea Luis Blackwell.

—¡Ay no! Diana no se fijaría en él ¿o sí?

—¿Podría ser Frank? Ya sabes, el mejor amigo de Andrew.

Las dos se miran cómplices y niegan.

Diana escucha toda su conversación y suspira, realmente no sabe porque dijo todo eso a sus amigas, pero lo cierto es, es que alguien se ha robado su corazón. Incluso en sueños su madre se lo dijo.

"Pero… ¿En qué sentido se ha robado mi corazón Atsuko Kagari?"

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias a todos por comentar, por leer, por sus favoritos y alertas. Son lo mejor, ¡gracias!

Si bien tuve que actualizar desde hace una semana y media por diversos motivos no lo hice... Pero, mejor tarde que nunca. Realmente faltan 3 capítulos para ponerme al corriente con el anime (este capítulo se desarrolla en el capítulo 21), sin embargo pienso que en unos seis capítulos más esta historia termina.

Si les gustó, si tienen alguna teoría o lo que sea, por favor comenten. Sus comentarios me animan un montón.

P.D A quiénes les gusta la pareja de Frank x Lotte he publicado un one shot de ellos llamado "Canción de amor".

También, estoy haciendo un fic Amanda x Akko (sí, algo rara la pareja) que si gustan leer se llama "Yo comencé la broma" (es un long fic)

Asimismo, he publicado un pequeño relato del pasado de Constanze llamado "El dador de vida", es un escrito algo oscuro (por así decirlo) y es muy breve, por si quieren saber un poquito más del pasado de nuestra pequeña brujita.

Sin más, me despido.

Oh, lo olvidaba.

Runcatrun: Muchas gracias por tus reviews, los dos me llegaron. Agradezco que te hayas pasado a leer y que te hayas tomado tu tiempo para comentar. :3


	12. De decepciones y corazones rotos

**XII. De decepciones, corazones rotos y desilusiones**

 _"—_ _Nuevas pruebas del gol han salido a la luz. Las protestas se han intensificado. En respuesta, Alemania ha comenzado protestas defendiendo el gol. Algunos manifestantes han comenzado a presentar actitudes extremistas. Antes de la declaración de paz, ambos países lucharon tres guerras. Algunas opiniones dicen que esta es la cuarta…"_

Paul Hanbridge apaga la televisión con molestia. Realmente es tonta la manera en que las personas se unen en grupos para manifestar su molestia para algo tan trivial. Se arrepiente de haber sido tan blando con el pueblo de Appleton, no… con la ciudad de Appleton y también por no haber puesto mano dura en Inglaterra cuando empezaba su mandato.

Huele el cigarro del ministro de defensa Blackwell, uno de sus más valiosos colaboradores. Frente a él está su hijo, Andrew quién se limita a mirarlo y observar cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Es por haber seguido una política tan blanda. Nos creen débiles. Esto ya no es cuestión de deporte.

—Todo este país se está burlando de nosotros—dice Blackwell al tiempo que inhala el humo de su cigarro—, ¡tenemos que tener una posición fuerte e inquebrantable hacia ellos!

Andrew interviene por primera vez en el asunto, no quería decir nada al respecto y limitar su opinión para sí mismo sin embargo, escuchar hablar tan despreocupadamente a Blackwell le hizo sentir un nudo en su estómago, algo demasiado semejante al coraje.

—¿Eso es lo que cree? La relación que se logró recuperar con ellos después de tanto esfuerzo. ¿Realmente vale la pena perderla por algo como esto?

Blackwell lo mira fijamente, clavando su mirada en Andrew, en el heredero de una familia con siglos en la política. Aunque para el ministro de defensa, Andrew seguía siendo un adolescente más, un chico que no entendía el mundo de los adultos. Podría ser un prodigio y tener un futuro muy valioso por delante, pero ante sus ojos se trataba de un chico más que opinaba sin justificación.

—¿De nuevo piensas darme tus opiniones a mí?—Blackwell retira el cigarro de sus labios y lo sostiene con una de sus manos, haciendo que la habitación oliera a ese olor peculiar a tabaco, nicotina y más químicos.

Paul Hanbridge está atento a la escena que se desarrolla frente a él: su hijo disgustado y de brazos cruzados, mientras Blacwell parece darle un regaño de moral.

—Andrew—dice—, este no es un problema en el que tú tengas jurisdicción alguna.

Blackwell sonríe triunfante y termina de fumar su cigarro, lo entierra en el cenicero provocando que más humo salga; humo que se extinguirá eventualmente.

—Hazle caso a tu padre—recomienda, moviendo sus bigotes de un lado a otro para retirar algunas cenizas de la comisura de sus labios—. Lo que pasó en la Academia Appleton con esas brujas lo pasaré de alto esta vez—dicho eso, Blackwell se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la salida de la oficina de Paul Hanbridge—, pero… si me das más problemas ni siquiera yo podré quedarme callado.

Andrew se mantiene firme, sus brazos están atrás de su espalda y sigue mirando fijamente a su padre, descubriendo que en su mirada no hay realmente algo que descubrir. Después de todo, ¿qué es lo que esperaba? ¿dar una opinión contra el gobierno de su padre? ¿darle una cátedra de política y relaciones sociales siendo él un simple adolescente?

Paul Hanbridge nota todo aquello en la mirada de su hijo. Lo conoce y lo desconoce al mismo tiempo, en algunos aspectos Andrew es un libro fácil de leer, sin embargo en algunos capítulos es complicado saber lo que realmente desea.

—No seas irresponsable—aconseja—, mientras sigas necesitando de mí para sacarte de problemas sigues siendo un niño. Tienes el deber y la responsabilidad de ser un gran político, digno heredero de la familia Hanbridge. Recuérdalo muy bien.

Ese ultimátum provoca que Andrew se sienta furioso consigo mismo. Cada que su boca emite un juicio —y aunque sabe que no debería decir nada— su padre comienza a reprenderlo. En el mundo de los adultos, él no es más que una sombra, un cero a la izquierda sin valor alguno solo ocupando un espacio.

El hecho de que su padre le recordara que él a pesar de todo lo seguiría necesitando para solucionar sus problemas lo hizo sentir peor. Eso significaba que aún no era lo suficientemente hombre para poder sentar cabeza, o tal vez, su padre estaba emitiendo su poder sobre él una vez más confundiendo sus pensamientos y llevándolo al mismo lugar de siempre: el sometimiento. Siempre haciendo lo que Paul Hanbridge le ha dicho durante años, siendo el modelo ejemplar que su padre siempre quiso que fuera. ¿Y eso era suficiente al final? Su boca quería emitir tantos juicios y su cabeza siempre le daba la contraria a su padre, ¿cómo retener todos esos pensamientos? ¿cómo detenerlos sin ser humillado en el proceso y haciéndole sentir tan pequeño y débil? ¿cómo?

"No pude responderle nada" concluye con el final de las horas, después de buscar soluciones a sus tantas inquietudes y preguntas "Si ella me viera, seguramente me diría cobarde de nuevo…"

Andrew mira el sombrero de Akko en una de las mesas de su habitación. Aquel sombrero que ella dejó días atrás cuando se la encontró por accidente rumbo a Escocia. Quería darle ese sombrero desde hace días, sin embargo buscaba un pretexto para hablar con ella. La sonrisa de Akko y la manera tan fácil en la que ella veía la vida le hacía creer a Andrew que no todo era tan oscuro como se veía. Cuando Akko reía y hacía bromas, él podía sonreír como un adolescente y no se sentía pequeño ni humillado a su lado. Cuando Akko le hablaba de sus sueños y aspiraciones, Andrew sentía una admiración grande por ella pues _ella sí podía tener sus propias aspiraciones personales sin temer a la opinión de los demás._ Akko le representaba cierta estabilidad en su vida.

Se sorprende a sí mismo de cómo puede cambiar de estado de ánimo tan fácil, pasando del coraje y frustración a la sensación de pensar en su siguiente movimiento para devolverle el sombrero a Akko. Pero mientras sigue pensando en todas esas cosas, escucha como algo aletea cerca de su ventana. No es como que aquello no pasara, sino que eso solo podía significar una sola cosa.

—Diana, has venido…

Desde que comenzaron a llevarse un poco mejor, —después de la muerte de Bernadette Cavendish— los dos desarrollaron una manera de comunicarse: las cartas.

A Diana siempre le fue tediosa la tecnología, no es que no supiera usarla, sino que para ella no era necesaria teniendo medios como la magia. Ella seguía aferrada al mundo sin tecnología puesto que había crecido con ese ideal. Andrew por su parte era más abierto al cambio y él sí usaba su teléfono celular.

Como Diana no lo usaba y Andrew sí, ella propuso un medio de comunicación que sólo ellos usarían. Andrew podía enviarle cartas por correo postal y ella las enviaría por medio de su lechuza, un ave que le era fiel a ella y a la familia Cavendish.

Andrew observa a la lechuza y le permite el ingreso a su habitación, afuera la nieve cae. Es temporada de nieve. El invierno ha llegado. Le sorprende la rapidez del tiempo, y como de un momento a otro las estaciones pasaron sin piedad alguna.

 _"_ _Andrew,_

 _Desearía decir que Carol McAllen es real, sin embargo no es así. He buscado en los registros y no existe una alumna con ese nombre. Estoy descartando la posibilidad de que te hayas equivocado al escribir el nombre. Creo que Paul Hanbridge está ocultado algo, es difícil de aceptar._

 _Mi madre alguna vez me comentó que Elizabeth —tu madre— jamás tuvo buenas amistades salvo ella. En un mundo de apariencias, tu madre contaba sus amistades con los dedos de la mano. Así que, ¿no es raro que tu padre diga que Elizabeth tenía buena relación con Carol McAllen? Piénsalo. Sigo creyendo que la persona en esa fotografía es mi madre._

 _Para finalizar con esta carta, me parece que hay más motivos por los cuales escribiste…_

 _Responderé lo más rápido que pueda,_

 _Saludos."_

—Gracias por responder Diana—Andrew sostiene la carta en sus manos y mira a la lechuza y la acaricia un poco, se llama Lyria—, Lyria… ¿crees que puedas darle un mensaje a Diana? No tengo mucho tiempo para responder en papel.

El ave le contesta con ruidos que Andrew no comprende. No le toma importancia, él realmente nunca estuvo interesado en aprender el idioma de las aves a pesar de que Diana le sugirió aprender.

—Lyria, dile a Diana que por favor busque a Akko y le diga que la veo hoy en High Street a las 3 de la tarde.

La lechuza emite de nueva cuenta otro sonido y emprende su vuelo. Andrew guarda la carta en su bolsillo y no quiere abrirla pues aquello puede destruir sus esperanzas de saber la verdad sobre la relación de su padre con la familia Cavendish.

"Miss Kagari… Nos volveremos a encontrar…"

 **/ . . . /**

—Miss Diana—dice Lyria al tiempo que picotea el umbral de la ventana de la habitación de Diana.

Ella ya estaba esperando por su regreso, aunque en el fondo temía que el viaje de Lyria se retrasase por el mal tiempo, la nieve nunca favorecía a las aveces.

—Lyria, ¿qué pasó?—Diana acaricia a su lechuza en la cabeza y le permite entrar para que así se refugie de la tormenta que está próxima a comenzar.

—Le he entrado al joven Andrew la carta que usted me entregó y… bueno, como siempre parece que no entendió lo que le dije.

—No es novedad—suspira Diana—, ¿leyó la carta?

—No, sobre esto… él pidió que le dejara un recado, lo diré tal cual como él lo dijo.

—Adelante Lyria.

—"Lyria, dile a Diana que por favor busque a Akko y le diga que la veo hoy en High Street a las 3 de la tarde"

Diana abre sus ojos con sorpresa y acaricia de nuevo a Lyria con desconcierto.

—¿Eso fue todo?

—Sí Miss Diana, espero le haya sido últil.

—Muchas gracias Lyria, puedes descansar.

—Como usted lo ordene.

Diana mira a la ventana y cómo Lyria se refugia en un árbol cercano. Siempre ha sido así, ella ha sido su mensajera durante años, y no sólo eso. Lyria es posiblemente el único ser que haya conocido a muchos miembros de la familia Cavendish y sus secretos.

 _"—_ _¡Mamá, mamá!_

 _Diana corría con rapidez y agitaba el vestido de su madre. Diana tenía cuatro años._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa cariño?—Bernadette se agachó para mirar a su hija._

 _En aquél entonces, Bernadette tenía más vitalidad, su salud no había empeorado tanto. Por ello aún podía visitar los jardines de su hogar y cuidarlos._

 _—_ _Hay un ave con cara redonda en mi habitación, ¡hace ruidos raros!_

 _—_ _Diana—Bernadette río y ocultó su sonrojo—, esa ave se llama Lyria y es una lechuza._

 _—_ _¿Lechuza?_

 _—_ _Sí. Ella es una mensajera, bueno… en realidad es mi mensajera. Ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia Cavendish. Me parece que ha querido conocerte._

 _—_ _Pero… ¿y esos ruidos?_

 _—_ _Creo es momento de que aprendas su lenguaje Diana…"_

—¡Eso es!—Diana sale apresurada de su habitación mientras piensa en una posible solución a todo lo que pasa en la familia Hanbridge—, Lyria ha conocido a muchos Cavendish, por tanto sabe cosas de mi madre… Entonces puede que ella sepa algo.

Aquello la alegra, esa es la última pieza. Si Lyria sabe algo, se sabrá si su madre alguna vez tuvo una relación cerca de joven con Paul Hanbridge.

Pero…

Diana sostiene su cabeza entre sus manos y la masajea. Se ha dejado llevar por su propio impulso. Una vez que la euforia baja recuerda el motivo por el cual salió de su habitación: decirle a Akko que Andrew quiere verla. Aquello le hace sentir cierto molestar, ¿por qué Andrew quiere ver a Akko? No es común que él pida ese tipo de cosas a menos que fuera algo realmente importante. Pero… ¿qué?

Una vez que llega a la habitación de Akko se topa de frente con la puerta cerrada. Comienza a sentir un hormigueo en sus manos. Un debate interno entre decirle el mensaje de Andrew y no. Pero ella no sería capaz de traicionarlo, ni mucho menos.

Así que con un poco de incertidumbre toca a la puerta un par de veces. No tarda en abrirse la misma. Para su sorpresa, es Lotte Yanson quién abre. Es notorio ver el rostro de sorpresa de la bruja. Los ojos de Lotte se abren más de lo normal y da un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de poder hablar. Sin embargo, Diana se adelanta a cualquier cosa que Lotte pudiera llegar a decir, no quiere conversaciones alargadas de momento. Quiere ser directa.

—Hola, ¿Akko está aquí?—su rostro es imperturbable en ese momento, no como hace unos momentos.

Sucy es quién decide hablar, a pesar de estar concentrada en sus propios experimentos. Puede imaginarse el rostro de desconcierto de su amiga Lotte. Así que ella responde por ella.

—Has venido por Akko… ¿Estás planeando algo?

—Oye Sucy—dice Lotte, como algo muy semejante a un regaño—, Akko está con Úrsula-sensei en estos momentos.

Diana es ahora quién se sorprende de escuchar aquello. Ya que hila sus presentimientos y sueños sobre que algo no iba bien con el hecho de que Akko estuviera con Úrsula.

 **/ . . . /**

Úrsula mira a Akko y escucha todos sus lamentos y preocupaciones. Ella le insiste en que está bien y que sus heridas físicas han sanado. Pero en el fondo sabe que el polen de Wagandea sí hizo su efecto en su capacidad de volar. No quiere decírselo a Akko, no puede. Así que finge no pensar en eso para reconfortar a Akko y darle seguridad, de ese modo podrá prepararse para la noticia que le está a punto de dar.

—La última palabra está en tu corazón—le dice, mientras prepara su lengua para su próxima confesión—cuando la séptima estrella brille tienes que decir la última palabra.

—¡Sí!

—Hay algo más que quiero decirte…

—¿Hay más cosas? ¿qué?

—Estuve pensándolo todo el tiempo. En que momento decírtelo. En realidad yo…

Sin embargo, en ese momento alguien llama a la puerta. Cortando la atmosfera recién formada de misterio y presión. Úrsula siente un ligero alivio pero a la vez frustración, ¿por qué cada que tomaba el valor para confesarle la verdad a Akko algo sucedía y lo impedía?

—¿Lotte, Sucy? ¡Diana!

Akko abre su boca de la impresión y se levanta del asiento en donde estaba descansando. Observar a sus tres amigas le da una preocupación, ¿algo habría pasado?

Sin embargo, Diana parece leer todos esos pensamientos y toma la ventaja de la palabra.

—Tengo un mensaje de Andrew para ti, quiere verte en High Street.

Sucy encara una ceja y piensa para sí que después de todo, alguien sí había logrado fijarse en Akko. Lotte, a diferencia de Sucy mira con preocupación a Akko, ¿vería realmente a Andrew?

—¿Cuándo? ¿Hoy?—pregunta con impaciencia.

—Hoy a las tres—contesta Diana con tono serio.

Akko ve el reloj de pared que se encuentra en la habitación de Úrsula, dándose cuenta que falta realmente muy poco para la hora indicada, poco más de media hora.

Úrsula desearía que no fuera, pero sabe que eso es inevitable. Ella cree en el destino, y si ellas interrumpieron no fue por mera coincidencia. Ya estaba destinado.

—Debes ir Akko.

—Pero Úrsula-sensei…

—Después retomaremos la plática que tenemos pendiente.

Akko asiente no muy segura, está nerviosa. ¿Por qué Andrew quiere verla? Por más que busca explicaciones no logra captar una que sea coherente. ¿Estará enojado con ella?

—Regresaré muy pronto sensei, lo prometo—dice Akko—, ¡Lotte! ¿Puedes llevarme en tu escoba?

—Qué remedio—murmura Sucy divertida.

—Sí, Akko.

Las tres se retiran de la habitación de Úrsula, sin embargo Diana se queda de pie observando a Úrsula con detenimiento. Algo dentro de su ser le dice que las cosas no están bien y que Úrsula sabe algo que ella no.

—Diana…—Úrsula nota la mirada de Diana y se siente ligeramente intimidada por ello— es raro que tú vengas aquí.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarle.

Úrsula ríe para sí misma con nerviosismo. ¿Qué querría preguntarle Diana?

—Diana, me sorprende, ¿qué podría yo decirte? ¿tendré la respuesta a tus preguntas?

Diana aprieta sus puños con un poco de coraje.

—Sabe que una cantidad de magia incluso mayor que la de la Piedra Mágica se está reuniendo, ¿verdad? Estuve investigando y esto ha estado pasando desde que Croix vino a Luna Nova e instaló sus programas aquí.

Úrsula cambia su semblante nervioso por uno serio. Era de esperar que alguien tan inteligente como Diana se diera cuenta de las cosas.

—Usted conoce a Croix desde joven, así que pensé que podría saber algo al respecto.

Úrsula frunce su ceño y mira por una de las ventanas de su habitación la silueta de Croix. Aquello no le da buena espina.

—Lo siento, tengo algo importante que hacer.

Úrsula corre por costumbre por su escoba, sin embargo se detiene antes de siquiera tocarla. Regañándose mentalmente por aquello, por verse tan obvia y desprotegida. El hecho de que ella ya no puede volar.

—¡Sensei!

Diana nota aquello y concluye que hay una alta posibilidad de que Úrsula ya no pueda volar por el efecto del polen de Wagandea.

 **/ . . . /**

Akko había llegado agitada a su encuentro. Justo a las tres de la tarde. En aquel momento, sintió su corazón revolotear como una pequeña mariposa, pues las palabras que Andrew le dijo se quedaron presentes.

" _La felicidad debe estar en nosotros mismos, la alegría y todas las cosas que nos hacen sentir felices deben provenir de nosotros…"_

 _Lo entendió, y sintió un alivio inmenso al saber que el chico cuyos principios se basaban en no aceptar ni comprender la magia por fin estaba entendiendo su mundo._

 _Sin embargo, cuando dieron las cinco, Akko observó un misterioso cubo. Ese cubo parecía desprender desgracia, maldad y sentimientos negativos. Así pues, Akko se despidió de forma rápida de Andrew y corrió detrás de aquél cubo._

 _Brincó, saltó y trató. Akko se alzó hasta donde sus pies pudieron sólo para tomar el cubo y sentir una sensación extraña invadir todo su cuerpo. Al tiempo que las manifestaciones en High Street aumentaban._

Lotte y Sucy vieron a Akko y le preguntaron qué sucedía.

—Es este cubo…—Se los mostró con duda y un deje de temor—, algo grave está ocurriendo.

No podía ser de otra manera. A Sucy y a Lotte les pareció familiar ese cubo, como si de un mal augurio se tratara ese pequeño objeto en forma de juguete. El miedo empezó a respirarse en el aire, como si se tratara de un gas, llegando hasta los pulmones e invadiendo cada terminal nerviosa.

Akko no quería perder el tiempo, así que nuevamente volvió a correr y se separó de sus amigas. Ellas no la vieron ni supieron a donde se escondió o a donde se dirigía. Akko las perdió de vista y no le tomó mayor importancia. Tenía que capturar todos los cubos, aquellos "juguetes" parecían conducir a Akko a un gran descubrimiento.

Conforme los minutos pasaban, el reloj marcó las siete. La campanada de alguna iglesia hizo resonar sus campanas indicando la hora. El cielo empezó a oscurecerse y de a poco, los gritos de enojo de la gente incrementaron.

—¡No fue gol, no fue gol!

Pero eso iba más que un simple sentimiento deportivo, más que una estafa o de que el otro equipo haya hecho trampa.

—¡Fue mano, no era gol!

Inglaterra tenía su pase directo al mundial 2018 en Rusia, todos lo decían, era obvio que ganarían. Sin embargo, aquél partido destrozó las ilusiones de un país entero.

Para Akko, aquellas protestas sonaban lejanas y seguía en busca de todos los cubos hasta que de repente, como una revelación en medio de la creciente oscuridad vio a Croix. Esa persona nueva que había llegado a Luna Nova con la firme promesa de regresar la magia con nuevos métodos. Esa persona que de alguna manera la motivaba a continuar, aunque si bien no la comprendía del todo más por lo sucedido en Wagandea.

Croix. Esa mujer que llegó de la nada, volando sin escoba. Esa mujer de cabello corto que parecía esconder un sinfín de secretos que personalmente Akko no quería atender. Ella estaba ahí, de pie y dándole la espalda.

—¡Croix-sensei!—gritó Akko para llamar su atención.

Pero ella no le dirigió la mirada, ni siquiera un poco. Quería su atención, ¿acaso ella no veía como todas las piezas de un rompecabezas social se estaban desboronando y desordenando? ¿por qué ella estaba tan tranquila en medio del caos naciente?

—Estos cubos, ¡mire!—los señaló, su dedo se movía tan rápido que parecía algo sobre humano.

¿Su respuesta? Fue una risa. No de alegría. Era diferente. Algo que Akko no conocía, un sentimiento nuevo estaba fluyendo en la atmosfera, no era tristeza, no era felicidad, era algo más.

—Buen trabajo—dijo ella, pero Akko no entendió a qué se refería.

—¿Croix-sensei?

—He desarrollado estos para poder transformar las emociones de otras personas en energía.

—Sensei… ¿usted?

Akko sintió como toda la felicidad que había sentido durante todo el día se estaba drenando poco a poco. Se estaba esfumando como una tormenta fuerte.

—No es lo que crees—interrumpió Croix—, yo sólo fortalezco su ira, ese sentimiento viene de ellos mismos yo no lo creo. Absorbo esa ira.

—¿Para qué?

—Las emociones humanas se pueden transformar a una energía mágica fuerte. Es una simple transformación, una reacción sencilla. Como hacer un pastel, tan simple como eso. Donde el ingrediente principal son los corazones de todas las personas del mundo, los tomaré todos para así poder absorber esos sentimientos: ira, odio, tristeza, envidia, miedo e inseguridad. ¿No crees que sea bueno tomar todo esto para convertirlo en energía mágica?

—¿Tomar esos sentimientos?—Akko empezó a sentir algo en su pecho, no era felicidad, dista mucho de ello. Es un sentimiento de desesperación y confusión al no comprender cómo es que la que consideró una maestra empieza a hablar de forma… _casi malvada._

—La magia de todo el mundo se está perdiendo—explicó Croix con calma—, a este paso la magia desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra, nunca más será conocida y se cerrará un legado de miles de años de antigüedad. Es ahí donde entro yo, donde yo crearé una energía tan poderosa que reemplace a esa magia. En algún momento, el mundo será reorganizado y se reconsiderará la posibilidad de la magia nuevamente.

—¡Imposible, eso no es bueno! ¡No debe hacer eso!

Croix sigue dándole la espalda, y sin pensar continuó con sus palabras, las cuales empezaron a afectar a Akko. Quiere llorar, quiere hacerla entrar en razón, pero en el fondo hay algo que le dice que es inútil.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te importa que la magia se pierda?

—La magia no se extinguirá, ¡yo no lo permitiría!

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo lo harás? ¿Con tus sentimientos? Con ellos no cambiarás nada, debes actuar.

El corazón de Akko se estremeció con aquellas palabras y por un instante se quedó callada, sin argumento alguno para contradecir a Croix. ¿Cómo pretendía preservar la magia de cualquier manera?

—¡No es verdad! La magia es… está hecha para alegrar a las personas.

En ese momento, Croix le dirigió una escueta mirada acompañada de palabras que terminaron por romperla.

—Te pareces a Chariot, pensando tanto en sentimientos… ese fue el motivo de su fracaso.

Croix sonríe y mueve su mano para tomar su tablet y de ahí hacer una configuración. Akko no lo comprendió, pero en ese momento todos los pequeños cubos se unieron para formar una estructura grande, similar a la de una serpiente.

Trató de evadirlo, se movió y los esquivó, sin embargo más de un cubo logró golpearla y en consecuencia cayó al suelo en repetidas ocasiones. Eran golpes reales, eso ya no se trataba de un simple entrenamiento o juego, era la realidad. Akko no lograba entender qué es lo que ocurría, lo único que intuía es que estaba metida en el lugar incorrecto con la persona incorrecta.

Corrió y se aferró a la vida, aquella serpiente con extremidades se movió con rapidez y Akko empezó a sentir miedo. Un miedo real que iba más allá de lo emocional, el miedo a morir. El miedo a jamás despertar. Pues sabía que ese ataque no era solo una broma como las que hacen Sucy o Amanda. No. Eso ya no era un juego.

Era imposible escapar, estaba atrapada en un laberinto de golpes y caídas. La serpiente pronto se convirtió en una especie de araña que atrapó a Akko y desde luego que poco pudo hacer. No pudo hacer absolutamente nada, en ese momento volvió a ser una adolescente común, una adolescente sin magia y con miedos.

—Quédate quieta por un momento—ordenó Croix, dándole siempre la espalda.

Akko pensó lo peor, ¿Qué querría hacerle? Su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente y de forma inútil trató de zafarse de ese agarre de la serpiente, pero era en vano. Nada de lo que intentaba cambiaba la situación.

Todo pudo resultar trágico, sin embargo Úrsula llega como una heroína, una vez más ella va a su rescate. En los tiempos más difíciles ella aparece como un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad, ella le da ese sentido a la felicidad y la preserva. Ella logra rescatarla una vez más, sin embargo también tiene que luchar sus propias batallas.

La metamorfosis de los cubos son cambiantes, de un momento a otro son serpientes y al otro arañas. En una de esas transformaciones, Úrsula es absorbida y Akko se queda ahí de pie. Sin hacer nada, estupefacta y en shock. No puede gritar, sus cuerdas bucales han sido selladas como si se tratara de un conjuro mortal. Y es ahí donde lo impredecible sucede, donde dentro de la oscuridad crece la esperanza.

Ella sale, ella logra vencer a esa bestia cambiante y cuando sale al exterior Akko puede verla.

Ya no es más Úrsula.

Nunca más.

En su cabello, el que alguna vez fue color azul intenso se nota la coloración rojiza característica de aquella persona que Akko ha estado buscando por tantos años: Shiny Chariot.

Pero de repente, todo vuelve como era antes. Su cabello rojo desaparece por el de siempre, los ojos al descubierto son de nuevo ocultados bajo el cristal de los lentes. No entiende nada, ¿es Chariot o es Úrsula? ¿Fue una visión o es real? Akko se queda ahí en el piso, temerosa y débil sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—Al fin apareces—dice Croix, haciendo la apertura a un desenlace inesperado—, ¿piensas seguir estorbando Chariot Dunord?

—Sensei… ¿usted es Shiny Chariot?

Sus labios apenas y pueden pronunciar aquello, no da cabida a lo que ocurre. Quiere respuestas, las necesita ya.

—¿Al fin te diste cuenta? Te lo dije Akko, te dije que algún día la conocerías—Croix sonríe triunfante, dirigiéndose por fin a Akko y no mostrando su espalda—, la persona a la que tanto admiraste durante años, siempre estuvo a tu lado y te engañó todo este tiempo.

—Siento habértelo ocultado—La voz de Úrsula no suena igual, es diferente, una especie de enojo y tristeza se esconden—, hubiera querido decírtelo de otra forma. ¡Croix, debes parar esto!

—¿Detenerme? ¿Tú a mí? ¡Increíble! ¿No es algo hipócrita de tu parte? Sino mal recuerdo, tú hiciste algo hace diez años. ¿Por qué no se lo dices a Akko? El día en que Chariot desapareció de los escenarios, de la vida pública. Dile que le hiciste a la Luna. "Dream fuel spirit".

—Dream fuel spirit…

—Una magia que lograba convertir el poder de los sueños de las personas en una magia poderosa. ¿No te suena familiar Akko? Y entonces Chariot, ¿incluso así quieres detenerme? No somos diferentes después de todo.

—¿Hacer que el poder de soñar se volviera magia?—su corazón está destrozado, y aun así intenta averiguarlo todo.

Úrsula, o mejor dicho Chariot le dirigen una mirada de profunda tristeza a Akko, esos ojos rojizos le quieren decir tantas cosas…

—Así es, de eso se trataba—confirma Croix, destruyendo un poco más a Akko—, ahora entiendo por qué Chariot se preocupaba tanto por ti. ¿No te parece obvio? Viste alguno de los show de Chariot cuando eras niña, ¿verdad? El "dream fuel spirit" reunía el poder de soñar de las personas para convertirlo en magia, en pocas palabras, las personas cuyos sueños eran absorbidos perdían la magia. ¿Estoy en lo correcto Chariot? ¿Por qué no se lo cuentas a detalle a Akko?

Caos. Caos dentro del corazón de Akko y afuera de él. En el ambiente se respira la tristeza de un sueño roto anunciado. A las afueras la gente sigue manifestándose y en ese momento, la declaración de molestia en Inglaterra se declara. Ese día, en ese momento, siendo cuarto para las ocho los fuegos artificiales pintan el cielo. Pero no se trata de un día feliz. Es el comienzo de una guerra de poder, no sólo se trata del fútbol, sino que todo iba más allá, todo tenía su origen a muchos años atrás. La paz, el orden, la esperanza, la magia. Todas esas cosas estaban derrumbándose como en efecto dominó.

Y cuando el primer cohete estalla, la verdad se rebela.

—Cuando me enteré que habías asistido a uno de mis show no me lo pude creer, no quería creerlo. Sin embargo, lo confirmé al pasar los meses, al estar a tu lado. Y es probable, y es algo que pudo haber pasado, yo absorbí tu magia. El hecho de que no puedas volar, el hecho de que te cueste tanto trabajo todo lo relacionado a la magia… Es mi culpa.

Fuegos artificiales adornando el cielo oscuro, miles de estrellas en el firmamento. Gritos de gente en protesta. Pero dentro de todo el caos, Akko está ahí esperando otra luz, algo real. Se aferra a las pocas esperanzas que existen en su ingenuo corazón.

—No puede ser…—quiere quedarse con esa idea, de que todo es mentira, quiere sostenerse a ello como si se tratara de un bote salvavidas—, vamos Úrsula-sensei, está mintiéndome ¿verdad?

Su voz se rompe, pues en el fondo sabe que es verdad. Chariot no la mira a los ojos, ella le muestra su espalda. Pero puede sentirlo, es como si la viera de frente. Es sincera, no hay mentira en su voz. No hay rastro de engaño. Y aquello duele más.

Todos los recuerdos, todas esas cosas que la hicieron feliz. Esos momentos en los que la magia se volvió su única prioridad. Las sonrisas que todas en Luna Nova le dieron, las personas que conoció, las amigas que hizo. El esfuerzo que dio en cada uno de sus días ahí. La felicidad albergada en su corazón y esa singular alegría que desprendía cada día y cada noche sin importar que tan malo fuera el tiempo. Ese caos interno que nunca sobrepasó a Akko…

—No puede ser, es mentira. No puede…

Aprieta sus puños, es lo único que le queda en ese momento. Aferrarse a la tristeza, traición y soledad. Y se da cuenta que todos esos momentos parecen ahora ser manipulados por la nube negativa de la vida. Esas cosas que un día la hicieron feliz parecen espejismos. ¿Fueron reales?

La persona en la que más creyó, la persona que más admiró. La persona que le hizo renunciar a todo lo humano para estar en un mundo de magia y fantasía. ¿Valió la pena?

"No me olvides, el poder de creer es tu magia"

Su corazón termina por romperse. Los últimos fuegos artificiales son detonados y la colisión termina. El inicio del caos apenas comienza.

Akko entonces decide correr nuevamente. Correr hacia la nada. Se aferra a su sombra. Pues no hay quién la siga, no hay optimismo. En esta noche, al cuarto para las ocho el mundo de Atsuko Kagari, aquel mundo de felicidad y fantasía comienza a caer como un castillo de arena.

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Woah! Estoy super emocionada, estamos a nada de llegar a los 50 reviews. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Digo estamos porque esta historia es de ustedes, y sin ustedes este proyecto no sería real. Agradezco cada visita, cada favorito, cada leído, cada review. De todo corazón se los digo.

Bien, quiero aclarar algunas cositas antes de pasar a los nuevos lectores:

1\. Lyria es un personaje propio, es la lechuza que sale en el capítulo 22 de LWA, así que es algo cannon exceptuando el nombre. Como sabrán, es posible conocer el idioma de los animales, Diana lo sabría por supuesto. Así que este pequeño personaje (Lyria) cobrará protagonismo capítulos más tarde, de momento no diré más.

2\. La última escena de este fic, está basada en mi propio OS "Caos en el corazón que alguna vez creyó" por si lo habían leído y les es familiar. Soy la misma autora. No es plagio ni nada. Solamente cambié la narración, ya que me gustó personalmente como planteé ese one shot.

3\. En el siguiente capítulo habrá más sobre el encuentro de Akko y Andrew (pero a manera de recuerdo), así que no crean que me olvidé de ellos.

4\. Por supuesto que habrá más drama y poco a poco se empezará a ver los elementos de romance.

Ahora sí, debo agradecer a los nuevos lectores:

"Guest": Jaja, Andrew x Akko 7u7, ¡muchas gracias por pasarte a leer y dejar tu comentario! Me es grato que la historia sea de tu agrado.

"Fer": ¡Saludos! Como ves, actualizo una vez por semana o a veces incluso hasta dos. Casi siempre actualizo de jueves-sábado. Gracias por leer y pasarte a comentar.

Bueno, ahora sí me despido de ustedes esperando que tengan un excelente fin de semana. Ya estamos próximos a acabar el fic... D':

Si les gustó, si no les gustó, si tienen alguna teoría o algo, sean libres de comentar y dejarme un review, se los agradeceré de todo corazón.

¡Saludos!


	13. El poder de creer es tu mayor magia

**XIII. El poder de creer es tu mayor magia.**

Andrew quiere olvidar todo lo que ha ocurrido, desea de todo corazón que su padre deje de hablar de política y de problemas de una vez por todas.

Jacob —el chofer— conduce y presta atención a las indicaciones de Paul Hanbridge. Gira a la derecha y se dirige a la residencia de la familia Hanbridge en Appleton. Andrew observa aquello y toca el sombrero de Akko, no se lo devolvió, bueno en realidad el propósito de verla era entregárselo pero… ella se fue de forma repentina, como si hubiese visto algo que él no y quiso preguntarle si se había enojado con él o que había visto, sin embargo ella se fue tan rápido como lo mencionó.

Andrew sigue recordando lo sucedido hace apenas unas cuantas horas. Su celular le indica que son las nueve en punto. Hasta hace unas seis horas él se había encontrado con Akko en High Street, él tenía pensado invitarla a comer un helado pero por algún motivo se quedaron platicando en aquella banca por casi tres horas. Hablaron de todo un poco y rieron juntos. Andrew no recordaba haber reído tanto, estar con Akko le sacaba de todos sus pensamientos y preocupaciones. Él le dijo que el motivo por el cual la había citado era su sombrero, devolverle lo que ella había olvidado en el automóvil.

Por algún motivo no quería despedirse de Akko y seguir platicando de muchas cosas. Fue entonces, cuando el Sol comenzó a ocultarse que ella le dijo que debía hacer algo.

 _—¿Pasa algo?—_ quiso preguntar, pero la pregunta se quedó ahogada en su cabeza.

Ahora, sólo le queda de ella el sombrero y aquel buen recuerdo de lo que pudo haber sido una… ¿cita? Él no quería precipitarse, si acaso la hubiera invitado a un helado no contaba como una cita, ¿o sí? Sus intenciones eran meramente de conocerla más y reír junto con ella, despejarse de su propia rutina y tal vez —¿por qué no?— hablarle de sus temores e inseguridades. Eso es lo que se hace con los amigos, ¿no?

Aunque… seguía la espinita que se le enterraba en el pecho, era pequeña y molesta, como un alfiler enterrándose cada vez más bajo su piel: la preocupación. Quería enviarle un mensaje a Diana Cavendish y preguntárselo, sin embargo ir a la oficina de correos a las nueve de la noche y en medio de las protestas de la gente no era una buena idea. Porque sí, la situación en Inglaterra se había vuelto caótica de forma bastante absurda. Las personas se manifestaban en grupos ya numerosos y comenzaron —según videos de la red— a tirar fuegos artificiales en el centro, muy cerca de High Street, justo donde hasta hace unas horas Andrew se había reunido con Akko, por eso su propia preocupación no se iba, ¿y si algo le había pasado a Akko? ¿y si no pudo regresar a Luna Nova?

Su padre, por otra parte, seguía hablando por celular con el ministro de defensa, Mr. Blackwell y le comentaba la situación, no llegaban —o eso parecía— a ninguna conclusión lógica respecto a las personas que cada vez se les veía más y más molestas por un juego amistoso de fútbol.

—Seremos el payaso de las demás naciones, esto es estúpido—Andrew escucha a su padre y baja la mirada—, sí Blackwell tenemos que recurrir a la fuerza, no dudo que vayan a realizar destrozos, hay que prevenir antes que lamentar.

Paul Hanbridge finaliza la llamada y guarda su celular en su bolso, no sin antes decirle a Jacob que porque todavía no llegan a casa.

—Mi señor—el pobre hombre habla con pena—, hay demasiado tráfico por las protestas.

Andrew rueda los ojos con diversión, tan ensimismado estuvo su padre hablando por celular con Blackwell que no se percató que llevaban más de diez minutos sin moverse ni un solo metro.

De hecho, escucha a su padre bufar y molestarse. Pero Andrew no presta atención y prefiere seguir recordando los momentos divertidos de la tarde junto a Akko. Mientras ese sombrero esté con él, siente como ella está a su lado.

—Pensé que te desharías de eso—dice su padre, señalando al sombrero.

—No tuve la oportunidad de devolverlo.

—La brujas son demasiado problemáticas, como dije, es mejor no involucrarse con ellas.

—¿Por qué? Nunca me ha quedado eso padre, tanto rencor, tanto odio… Y sigues frecuentando a la familia Cavendish.

—Ya te lo he explicado. Tenemos lazos con los Cavendish, y Bernadette fue la mejor amiga de tu madre. No hay más que explicar, la historia ya la sabes.

—Pues siento que no la conozco del todo. ¿Qué me dices de Carol McAllen? No hay registros de ella, en pocas palabras no existió.

—Sigues insistiendo…

—¿No sería más fácil decirme la verdad de una vez por todas y dejarte de mentiras?

—Sería más fácil hijo mío que dejarás de hacer tantas preguntas y te limitaras a lo que sabes si no quieres escuchar respuestas que no deseas escuchar.

Andrew aprieta el sombrero de Akko y se queda callado. Una vez más su padre logra silenciarlo y de hecho escucha una voz interna, muy dentro de él que le susurra que es un cobarde.

—Di la verdad papá.

Pero aquello lo dijo tarde, ya que para ese momento Paul Hanbridge estaba haciendo otra llamada en su celular y no le prestó ni un poco de atención. Andrew no supo si tomar aquello como un buen o mal augurio.

"Si Akko estuviera aquí diría que soy un cobarde, ¿verdad? Akko… ¿estás bien?"

 _ **/ . . . /**_

En Japón casi no nevaba, o al menos es lo que recuerda Akko mientras deambula por las calles. No sabe bien a donde se está dirigiendo pero se da una remota idea de que no debe estar alejada de la ciudad, lo cual es bueno.

Sin embargo, en su cerebro no hay lógica en estos momentos. Las lágrimas ya no recorren su rostro, sino más bien trazaron un camino salado entre sus ojos y donde terminan los cachetes. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas por el frío y desearía no sentirse de ese modo, sino estar feliz y alegre como siempre lo demuestra.

Piensa en cómo todo su día fue tan diferente a lo largo de las horas…

Despertó con la vergüenza y tristeza de que Úrsula —"su maestra"— hubiera salido herida en Wagandea, le pidió perdón en repetidas ocasiones… sí, lo hizo. Y con una sonrisa Úrsula le dijo que estaba bien, que ella estaba bien.

Después, vio a Andrew y se sintió extrañamente en paz y alegre. Ver a Andrew es… mágico, es como si adentro de su estómago existieran maripositas que quisieran salir a jugar, a Akko le gusta esa sensación. Es en ese momento que recuerda que Andrew al final no le dio su sombrero. Suelta una sonrisa recta y sin alegría, qué irónico.

Pero a continuación de sentirse tan alegre vino la verdad, aquella que destrozó su corazón y quebró una parte de ella, la persona que creyó que era su maestra, aquella que siempre creyó en ella era Shiny Chariot. Eso hubiera sido magnifico, había conocido a Chariot al final, ¿qué tenía eso de malo? Pues bueno, fue todo a la vez. El haberse sentido traicionada y el hecho de saber que ella no era buena en la magia por Chariot. No entendía por qué, qué ocasionó todo aquello, ¿Chariot lo hizo con la intensión? ¿fue accidental? Su cabeza no podía con tanto y por eso escapó, no podía pensar con claridad y necesitaba motivos para creer en lo que un día siempre defendió: en la magia.

Sí, Akko recuerda el momento en el que decidió dejar "el mundo humano" para ser una bruja de verdad.

Fue tiempo después de ir a los espectáculos de Shiny Chariot, Akko buscó y buscó libros de magia en las tiendas e incluso le pidió a su madre que le enseñara a hablar inglés.

—¿Pero por qué?—había preguntado su madre, mirándola con profunda curiosidad—, ¿por qué quieres aprender inglés Akko?

—Es que mamá—Akko le señaló una revista—, no entiendo esto…

—Oh… bueno, tienes ocho años Akko, ¿estás segura?

—¡Sí!

Akko sabía que si aprendía inglés podría adentrarse más y más en aquel mundo mágico, que estaba muy lejos de una isla como Japón y que incluso atravesaba más allá de toda Asia. Si quería ver la magia con sus propios ojos —tal y como en el espectáculo de Chariot— debía atravesar literalmente la mitad del mundo y llegar a aquel lugar llamado Luna Nova.

Aprendió inglés y eventualmente encaró a sus padres y les dijo sus verdaderos sueños.

—Quiero ir a Luna Nova.

Su madre y su padre no entendieron ese deseo y tampoco pensaban hacerle caso a Akko, sin embargo… su hija nunca había pedido algo más que no fuera lo relacionado a la magia.

—¿Es una escuela de verano o que es Luna nova exactamente?—preguntó su padre con preocupación y algo de desconcierto.

—Es una escuela de verdad papá, ahí enseñan magia y muchas más cosas, yo ya estoy aprendiendo por mi cuenta pero…

—Eso no es suficiente—dijo su padre—, Akko, ser bruja… ¿eso…?

—Existe—afirmó su madre—, creo que debemos darle una oportunidad.

—¿Estamos hablando de lo mismo? Es el futuro de Akko, estamos en Japón en pleno siglo XXI. Eso de las brujas no es más que un invento. Akko, sé que fuiste a los espectáculos de… ¿Chariot? ¿Cómo se llamaba? Bueno, como sea. Pero de ahí a que quieras ser una bruja… Yo también quise ser un superhéroe y ahora soy un contador.

La mamá de Akko miraba a su esposo con molestia, Akko no olvidaría nunca aquella mirada. Su padre siempre fue un hombre cariñoso y energético, pero el hecho de verlo serio realmente lograba hacerla estremecer.

—Es bien sabido que los mundos mágicos existen—replicó su madre—, mis ancestros alguna vez fueron hechiceros, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—¿Fueron hechiceros?

Akko abrió sus ojos con emoción, sin embargo frente a ella se desarrollaba una verdadera pelea entre su madre y su padre. Su papá decía que era absurdo que ella fuera a Inglaterra sola y nada más para aprender a hacer hechizos, que eso no le aseguraba futuro alguno. Mientras que su mamá afirmaba que tal vez la sangre de sus ancestros quería que Akko fuera la siguiente y que reviviera el espíritu de las brujas. Parecía una discusión bastante tensa y diferente a las que Akko recordaba de sus padres; al final su madre ganó y al mes siguiente ella ya se estaba aventurando a Luna Nova, en Inglaterra. Su padre le deseó buena suerte y Akko prometió dar lo mejor de sí para ser la mejor bruja.

No lo cumplió, o bueno, puede que no fuera exactamente por ella…

"¿Por qué hizo esto Chariot? ¿Por qué me ocultó todo esto? Si ella me lo hubiera contado… si ella me hubiera dicho la verdad yo…"

Akko de nuevo llora. Esta vez está sentada en una banca, está cerca de Luna Nova al menos. Sin embargo no se atreve a regresar a su recámara y fingir que nada pasó, sus compañeras le preguntarían sobre lo ocurrido y ella no quiere ser grosera… No. Simplemente quiere privacidad y replantearse que significa la magia para ella con exactitud. ¿Por qué quiso ser bruja? ¿Fue por Chariot? ¿Por convicción propia? ¿O por qué?

Incluso si sus más antiguos ancestros pertenecieron a grupos mágicos, Akko no cree que el motivo por el cual estudie la magia se trate de eso, no. Debe de haber un deseo más profundo. ¿Por qué ella fue la elegida para encontrar las siete palabras? ¿Por qué la magia se le fue arrebatada? ¿En serio tenía un deseo muy grande?

Tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Las lágrimas fluyen y no logra pensar con claridad, quiere dejarlo todo y huir un poco de sus propios pensamientos oscuros. Akko ciertamente no está acostumbrada a ellos.

—¿Akko?

Entonces mira a Diana Cavendish, ella se acerca con lentitud, casi como con precaución y Akko distingue el rostro de preocupación de la que alguna vez creyó que era su rival. Ahora lo sabe, ahora sabe que a Diana también la magia se le fue arrebatada por el mismo motivo que a ella pero, ¿por qué? Se niega a creer que Chariot hubiese hecho eso con toda la malicia del mundo.

Diana entonces se arrodilla y abraza a Akko desde el suelo, sigue nevando y las calles se han cubierto de nieve. Akko tiene su nariz helada y roja, como un reno. Diana ve el rostro de tristeza de Akko y siente algo en su pecho, algo que realmente se quiebra.

Sí, debió imaginar que todos sus sueños y todas esas visiones no eran en vano, debió haber puesto más atención en Akko.

Supo que algo no andaba bien en cuanto vio que Sucy y Lotte regresaban de la ciudad, solas y cabizbajas.

—¿Y Akko?—preguntó, casi de forma inmediata con tan solo verlas.

—Ella se ha quedado en la ciudad—respondió Lotte mirando al piso—, ella fue en busca de unos cubos extraños que estaban en las calles, como flotando… entonces la perdimos de vista, se supone regresaríamos las tres.

—Sí, Akko parecía querer acabar con todos esos cubos—agregó Sucy con un tono de voz distinto a la indiferencia, muy en el fondo estaba preocupada—. Pensamos que ella ya estaría aquí y decidimos regresar, la buscamos por horas y no la encontramos.

Entonces se retiró y fue hablar con Úrsula, si había alguien en Luna Nova que supiera de Akko esa debía ser su maestra. Sin embargo, se encontró con una Úrsula muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada, sin lentes y con los ojos llenos de determinación, como planeando algo. Su semblante serio y frío le trajo una mala sensación a Diana. Ahí fue donde supo la verdad, algo que comenzaba a sospechar desde hacía semanas, cuando se enteró que no había registro alguno de ninguna Úrsula dentro de Luna Nova.

—Con que es eso… Usted es Chariot Dunord.

Para Diana, aquello no fue un golpe duro y de tristeza. Si bien admiraba a Shiny Chariot —por su niñez— le dolía más la manera en que Akko debió haberse enterado de todo aquello. Akko, quién nunca había sufrido de golpes duros en la vida y que nunca había conocido la tristeza ahora debía estarla experimentando.

—¿Y dónde está Akko?—preguntó Diana con claro enojo a Chariot, quién seguía mirando hacia la Luna—, ¿Dónde está?

—Después de que Chariot le contó la verdad ella escapó, no pude correr detrás de ella.

Aquello provocó que Diana apretara sus puños y tuviera ganas de reclamarle a Úrsula por aquel comportamiento tan débil. Sin embargo, lo que dijo Chariot a continuación la dejó pensando y supuso que algo más estaba ocurriendo, algo mucho más siniestro.

—Debes proteger a Akko, ve a buscarla.

A continuación, Chariot desapareció dejándola ahí sola y con un nudo en el corazón. Todos siempre habían puesto altas expectativas en ella, sin embargo parecía que ella era la única que podía salvar a Akko de _ese algo_ , ¿qué era? No lo sabía.

Entonces entraron Sucy y Lotte, Diana les dio una vaga explicación y les dijo que juntas debían encontrar a Akko porque de forma posible había escapado de Luna Nova.

Ni Sucy ni Lotte comprendieron aquello y les fue difícil asimilar que Akko, aquella amiga risueña e impaciente que animaba a todos estuviera a nada de dejar Luna Nova, ¿podía ser eso posible? Lotte de solo pensarlo comenzó a llorar, en tanto que Sucy trataba de animarla con sus palabras.

—Calma, Akko es una idiota pero no creo que sea lo suficientemente idiota como para abandonar Luna Nova.

Sucy y Lotte le pidieron ayuda a Amanda, Jasminka y a Constanze, juntas debían unir sus fuerzas para encontrar a Akko.

Diana entendió en ese momento que Akko era mucho más que una simple bruja, Akko se había colado en sus corazones dándoles una sincera amistad. Diana sintió tristeza por el destino cruel, aquel evento que debió haber sido de felicidad cuando apenas eran unas niñas se tornó oscuro puesto que se les robó su magia.

Ahora, de vuelta a la realidad, Diana puede sentir las lágrimas de Akko en su piel. Son frías y gruesas, son gotas que caen y vuelven a caer. El rostro sonrojado de Akko no es de felicidad, está asustada y puede sentir como su corazón está herido por la traición, le duele verla así, tan desprotegida y tan triste. Le es inhumano que esos sentimientos puedan ser reales. Así que vuelve a abrazarla y se funden en un abrazo largo y duradero. Sigue escuchando los sollozos de Akko y el cómo le cuenta lo sucedió hasta hace apenas unas horas en High Street.

—Entonces… Croix me lo dijo—Akko mira a Diana con un profundo dolor y toca su corazón—, ya no sé qué hacer.

—Ven Akko, toma mi mano.

Diana extiende su mano y finge estar bien, para darle esa seguridad de que todo estará bien. Diana debe ser la fortaleza de Akko en esos momentos, quiere ser su pilar y su sostén en los tiempos en los que Akko ya no pueda sonreír más, en aquellos instantes en los que las alas de Akko parecen haberse roto.

Akko duda en si tomar la mano de Diana, sin embargo Diana se acerca a ella y la jala con cuidado hacia ella.

—Todo va estar bien Akko, de verdad.

La mano de Akko se siente cálida, a pesar de todo el espíritu de Akko no puede ser de otra manera. Diana le dice que suba en su escoba y Akko así lo hace. Diana conducirá y la llevará a un lugar para que se reconforte no sin antes avisarles a las demás por medio de Lyria que ya ha encontrado a Akko.

—¿A dónde vamos Diana?—pregunta Akko sosteniéndose de la espalda de Diana, pudiendo sentir el cuerpo de su amiga y la calidez de la misma. Akko entendió en ese momento a lo que se refería Anna sobre Diana.

"Ella es una persona muy noble y amable, tal y como lo fue alguna vez su madre Bernadette" Akko no lo había entendido en aquel entonces cuando visitó la casa de Diana, e incluso pensó que se trataba de alguna especie de broma por parte de Anna pero ahora lo entiende bien, Diana es una persona buena y noble, aunque la vida haya hecho de ella una persona distante y severa.

Así pues, cruzan los cielos para llegar nuevamente a la ciudad, en donde Diana la conduce a un café, en donde el dueño ya la ha atendido varias veces; es un hombre de barba espesa color café, regordete y con cara amigable que siempre hace negocios con todos. Él de hecho le vendió el vestido que usó en aquella fiesta que se infiltró en casa de los Hanbridge muchos meses atrás.

El chocolate caliente no tarda en llegar, y Diana incluso decide cubrir a Akko con su propia capa de vestir pues sabe bien que Akko no estaba aprevenida para el frío del invierno.

—¿Ya te calentaste un poco? Debes haber pasado frío, me sorprendió encontrarte en medio de este frío. Úrsula-sensei me contó lo de ti y Chariot. Ahora que recuerdo, hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

Akko se mantiene sumida en sus pensamientos, la voz de Diana se escucha lejana sin embargo el hecho de que esté frente a ella dándole motivación le da una chispa de esperanza. Akko solo responde y sus ojos parecen iluminarse un poco en cuanto Diana le muestra la carta Premium de Chariot, aquella que alguna vez deseó y que nunca consiguió. La última que le faltaba en su colección.

Por otra parte, Diana le muestra aquella tarjeta que trató de restaurar de la mejor manera posible pues, fue hace muchos años que su padre la rompió en dos. Sí, aquello había sucedido en el pasado y nunca creyó volver a enseñarle esa tarjeta a alguien, o al menos eso pensó.

—Es una Carta Premium de Chariot—dice Akko con un hilito de voz.

"A believing heart is your magic"

—Tú también las juntabas, ¿no?

Diana mira a Akko y sabe que la respuesta es afirmativa, alguna vez escuchó como ella le contaba a Lotte el significado de todas y cada una de las cartas coleccionables de Shariot.

—¿Por qué tienes esto?

—A mí también me gustaba Shiny Chariot cuando era niña.

—¿A ti te gustaba Shiny Chariot, Diana?

—Estaba obsesionada. En el mundo mágico era vista como una chica problema. Así que las reunía en secreto. No quería que las personas me descubrieran, así que no iba a sus espectáculos. Pero aun así soñé muchas veces con verlos. Un día, pensé que en el extranjero no habría problema. Mamá hizo lo posible para fue fuera.

"Ese fue de sus últimos regalos antes de morir…"

—¿Fuiste a verla a otro país?

—Sí, en tu país.

—Entonces, ¿también fuiste a ese espectáculo Diana?

—Fue maravilloso, aún recuerdo esa noche con claridad.

—Entonces, el que dejarás de usar tu magia…

Akko recuerda entonces cuando Andrew le comentó que Diana por algún tiempo perdió su capacidad de hacer magia, que incluso los adultos no sabían a que se debía.

—¿Sabías eso?

—Sí, Andrew me dijo que no te rendiste hasta poder volver a usar tu magia.

—¿En serio? … Lo que nos pasó fue un injusto accidente. Sin embargo, no siento pena por ti. Sé que puedes recuperar ese poder. Yo soy la prueba de ello.

—Como se esperaba de ti Diana. A pesar de que tu talento fue absorbido al igual que el mío tú te esforzaste y te volviste una bruja increíble. A pesar de eso, yo no puedo ni volar.

—¿Sabes por qué no me rendí?

—Porque querías ser la heredera delos Cavendish.

—Obviamente esa fue una de las razones pero siento tan niña, una razón como esa podría haber sido dejada de lado fácilmente… Al igual que tú, estaba enamorada de la magia de Shiny Chariot. La magia de Chariot cuando la vi por primera vez mi pecho tembló de emoción. Amé la magia desde mi corazón. El sentimiento que Chariot me dio eso fue lo que más me apoyó. Sin embargo, mientras más magia aprendía mientras más sabia de lo que las personas a mi alrededor esperaban de mí, mi corazón se fue alejando de Chariot. No podía seguir con mis sueños de niña. Cerré esa etapa de mi vida pero incluso de ese modo, decidí venir a Luna Nova. Porque era la escuela a la que Chariot asistió. No me agradaste desde el principio, no parabas de decir que amabas a Chariot, pero eras mala en los estudios y en la magia. Actuabas sin pensar y no hacías más que dar problemas. Sin embargo siempre conseguías hacer lo que yo no podía. Tu magia tenía una misteriosa fuente. Tenía celos.

—¿Celos de… mí?

—Ahora que lo pienso, que intentara irme de Luna Nova era también porque quería huir de ti. Ya que tú estabas más cerca que yo de Chariot.

—Diana…

—Te doy esto, junto con su significado.

—El poder de creer es tu mayor magia.

—Yo también creeré en tu poder para creer. Tu magia es más fuerte que la de cualquiera. Akko, yo…

En ese momento, la puerta de la cafetería se abre, haciendo que el frío se colara, Lotte entra corriendo y abraza a Akko.

Diana ve con emoción todo aquello y decide que después hablará con Akko de forma más personal. Lo más importante ya se ha dicho, lo otro —lo concerniente a sus emociones— puede esperar un poco más.

A continuación, Sucy, Amanda, Jasminka y Constanze envuelven a Akko en un abrazo cálido.

Sin embargo, Diana presiente que algo malo está por ocurrir, no quiere hacerle caso a ese presentimiento pero ahí está…

* * *

 **N/A** Primero, antes que nada, responderé a las siguientes personas sus reviews (ya que no puedo hacerlo por mensaje privado xc )

Fer: ¡Muchas gracias por leer y tomarte tu tiempo de comentar! Me tardé un poquitito en actualizar pero aquí está, espero te guste.

Wofgirl: Agradezco que te hayas pasado por el fic y le hayas dado una oportunidad. ¡Lo sé! Casi no hay Andrew x Akko en español xD.

Gillo: Gracias por comentar y leer, ¡claro que sí! de hecho, ahorita con este capítulo (13) ya alcancé el capítulo 23 del anime, así que el capítulo 14 y 15 serán del capítulo 24 y 25 del anime respectivamente. Pienso terminar este fic en el capítulo 18 aproximadamente, no será ya más de veinte capítulos, eso si es una garantía. Después de ponerme al corriente con el anime (en este fic) haré capítulos que quizá no sigan la historia 100%, y que serán de mi autoría completamente (las teorías de lo que podría haber pasado después del final), así que aún habrá triángulo mágico algunos capítulos más y sobre todo más interacción Diana-Akko así como Andrew-Akko, que como dije desde un inicio, este fic no iba a ser de romance rápido ni mucho menos, si no algo mucho más tranquilo :3

Guest: Gracias por comentar y leer. Sí, bueno, en este capítulo sin duda de ve que Diana es quién apoya muchísimo más a Akko ya que Andrew anda de parranda (okno, él anda en otra parte), pero esto es un triángulo, entonces cualquier cosa puede pasar ;)!

Bueno, una vez contestados los reviews, agradezco a todas las demás personas, leídos, vistos, comentados, su apoyo y demás. ¡Casi 60 reviews y 5000 mil vistas! *O* estoy super emocionada, y de corazón se los digo que sin ustedes este proyecto no habría sido posible.

Como ya dije, este fic continuará más allá del final del anime, así que no se preocupen.

Sin más, me despido.

¡Saludos a todos!


	14. No es demasiado tarde, aún

**XIV. No es demasiado tarde, aún**

Mientras Akko se recupera Diana trata de disipar sus pensamientos oscuros. Detesta esa sensación de sentir que algo está por ocurrir, algo que está fuera de su alcance. Siempre ha tenido esas corazonadas desde que era apenas una niña y le llamó a ese fenómeno "su sexto sentido".

Las demás se han adelantado y caminan tranquilamente, Lotte se mantiene muy pegada a Akko y habla con ella. Mientras que Sucy les sigue el paso y bromea sobre algo que Diana no alcanza a escuchar. Sea lo que sea, por más ruido que haya en el exterior, la sensación no se le quita. Quiere proponerles que lo mejor sería esperar un poco más en la ciudad, sin embargo sabe que aquella decisión puede ser precipitada e injustificable para la Academia de Luna Nova. En general, era una hora inaceptable para andar en la noche siendo ellas estudiantes.

Tomaron sus escobas para llegar a Luna Nova, ella no quiso avanzar mucho de hecho prefería vigilar todo desde la retaguardia por si algo malo ocurría. Nadie pareció percatarse de su actitud tan aislada y agradeció que nadie se lo cuestionara.

Akko estaba hasta adelante y abrazaba a Lotte para no perder el equilibrio. Aquello no molestó a Diana, sino que le generó una sensación extraña que prefirió ignorar. Últimamente prestaba demasiada atención a lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer Akko y puesto que nunca había sentido eso le inquietaba mas era consciente de que era algo minoritario que debía carecer de importancia, el hecho de que Akko estuviera en la misma escoba que Lotte o la de Sucy, o incluso la de Amanda.

Comenzaban a travesar la Línea Ley que conducía a Luna Nova, como siempre. Sin embargo, a Diana le pareció escuchar murmullos y como la estación parecía más fría y triste, aquello no era normal pensó, pero también llegó a la conclusión de que nunca había usado esa estación cerca de las diez de la noche.

Y sucedió, pasó lo que tenía de presentimiento. De a poco el portal que conducía a Luna Nova se cerró y con ello la gravedad las atrajo hacia el bosque, cayendo en picada. Se sorprendió un poco para su propio gusto, a pesar de que su sexto sentido le había prevenido de aquel evento. Se escucharon los gritos de Akko y Lotte, seguidos de los quejidos de Amanda.

—¿Qué demonios acaba de ocurrir?—Amanda se reincorpora y observa a Diana, quién mira hacia el horizonte—, ey, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

—Estamos en el bosque Arcturus…

La voz de Diana apenas y sale, no lo entiende del todo pero no cabe duda que ahí es donde se encuentran. El bosque donde el Gran Triskellion fue sellado.

Aquel lugar parecía un cementerio de sueños y esperanzas, todos enterrados bajo tierra. Los árboles estaban corrompidos por algún tipo de magia oscura, pensó Diana al ver aquel desolador panorama muy diferente al que ella hubiera imaginado que sería ese bosque. Sin embargo, la única que no parecía tan sorprendida era Akko. Algo había escuchado de que ella había logrado estar en el bosque de Arcturus meses atrás, cuando recién llegó a Luna Nova. Nunca se explicó aquel evento y por más descabellado que pareciera era cierto.

La neblina cubría toda la región, envolviéndola en un humo denso de color gris con tintes verdes. Los árboles parecían susurrar algo entre sus hojas viejas y corroídas por el tiempo. El viento espeso susurraba nombres que Diana no supo interpretar.

Mientras ella pensaba en aquel bosque prohibido que tal vez fuera habitado siglos atrás, Amanda intentaba volar y escapar de ahí. Mas la decepción era evidente al caer en la cuenta que no había magia, o más bien estaba bloqueada. Todo se conectó para Diana en ese preciso momento, el hecho de que la Línea Ley luciera fría y tenebrosa no era una casualidad ni una justificación a la hora. Alguien estaba corrompiendo el lugar con el uso de magia oscura y siniestra.

—Parece que no hay magia alguna en esta área—concluye y se lo comenta a las demás, quiénes la miran con un deje de desesperación—, la magia está bloqueada.

—Eso explica lo de la Línea Ley, algo raro está ocurriendo—dice Lotte.

—¡El cielo!—Akko se pone de pie y señala allá arriba donde se forman tres rayos de luz blanca.

—Esas señales en el cielo no se deben a ninguna casualidad, no… más bien quien ha provocado todo esto es el responsable, sea lo que sea que esté ocurriendo tiene que ver con esas luces.

—¡Vamos!

Akko comienza a correr hacia las luces, Diana intenta detenerla sin embargo sabe que es lo más coherente. No le da una buena sensación estar rodeada de todos esos árboles que parecen estar corruptos. No son sus aliados ciertamente en ese momento y si bien sabe que debe pensar en un mejor plan que el de ir hacia la luz no hay otra alternativa en ese momento en el cual están en evidente desventaja. Así pues, sigue a Akko y las demás lo hacen también cargando consigo sus propias escobas y avanzan entre la penumbra y el espesor de aquel bosque maldito.

—Esto parece más bien una casa de terror—murmura Amanda muy por lo bajo para no verse tan cobarde. Sin embargo, Sucy parece escucharla pues le da un codazo.

—No miren hacia atrás y sigan avanzando—anima Akko con fuerzas renovadas—este bosque no es tan grande como parece, ¿verdad Lotte?

Un ruido las toma por sorpresa y es entonces que Diana les dice que paren. Todas lo hacen y se miran confundidas entre sí, el ruido ha sonado a una detonación no muy lejos de ahí.

—Diana… ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

—No lo sé Akko, pero… bueno, creo que lo mejor es seguir con cuidado.

 **/. . ./**

Andrew no esperaba una noche pacífica después de los eventos ocurridos durante la tarde y noche en High Street, pero tampoco esperó leer comentarios y especulaciones en las redes sociales sobre un aparente golpe de estado. No sabía cómo manejar aquello, y supuso que si para él eso parecía complicado para su padre lo debía ser aún más. Quería que esa tarde fuera diferente, pasarla como un adolescente normal y común pero aquello no fue posible, incluso cuando eran cerca de las once de la noche y las revueltas parecían haberse intensificado aún más por algo que comenzó por un estúpido partido de futbol.

Su padre había hecho uso de las fuerzas armadas para calmar a la población que seguía generando disturbios en toda la ciudad e incluso se comenzaba a expandir las protestas a otras ciudades. Si aquello seguía nada bueno le traería a Inglaterra.

—¡¿Un golpe de estado has dicho?!—Blackwell movió sus bigotes y cruzó sus brazos con profunda molestia.

—Es solo una especulación de momento—explicó Andrew con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo—, las personas comienzan a congregarse en las plazas centrales y comienzan a desafiar a la armada. Lo mejor sería no usar la fuerza para detener la protesta.

—Es un salvajismo, es increíble que las personas unan su fuerza para quejarse de futbol. Esto es inaudito e inaceptable para un país como Inglaterra.

—Podríamos, sin embargo, usar esto a nuestro favor—dijo Blackwell ante la mirada curiosa de Andrew—, sería cuestión de mover las piezas correctas en el momento adecuado y usar a los militares a nuestro favor. Sería una excelente oportunidad de deshacernos de aquellas personas que no piensan con cordura ni razón.

—¿Usaría a las fuerzas armadas sólo para tener ventaja en la política?—Andrew apretó sus puños y negó—, esas personas tienen derecho a manifestarse y si bien están rebasando los límites no creo que la violencia genere un movimiento pacífico. Nada provechoso podría sacarse de usar al ejército en contra de las personas.

—Andrew, eres demasiado blando—Blackwell lo miró con severidad—debes aprender a que en la política no se juega siempre limpio.

—Es suficiente—Paul se frotó sus sienes con impaciencia y llamó a Blackwell de forma privada—, Andrew sólo encárgate de informar que sucede con las redes sociales, no te entrometas en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia.

Andrew con profundo enojo observó como su padre cerraba la puerta y con ello lo dejó ahí en el pasillo. Él no era más que un simple niño ante los ojos de su padre, nunca tomaba en cuenta sus opiniones. Se sentía hecho a un lado, pero eso ya no debía ocurrir más. Tenía que dejar de seguir viviendo bajo ese regazo invisible que su padre ponía sobre él. Pero, lo que más le molestaba era la mentira el hecho de que nunca hablaban con sinceridad.

—Siempre me has mentido padre… Siempre.

No tenía ningún recuerdo de su madre, y lo poco que tenía era de fotografías. Quería unir todo el pasado y saber de una vez por todas cual era el vínculo que unía a su padre y a la familia Cavendish, pero cada vez parecía estar más lejos pues nuevas mentiras se filtraban y su padre siempre se mantenía bajo una manta de engaño. No sabía si llegaría a la verdad y a confiar en su padre de nuevo, pero de algo estaba seguro; había demasiado caos en ese momento.

 **/. . ./**

Croix, ¿quién era Croix?

Chariot la observa mientras siente como su cuerpo entero se estruja y se aprisiona producto de las garras del robot en el cual está prisionera. Se vuelve a preguntar a sí misma quién es Croix Meridies. Solía conocerla cuando eran niñas, e incluso cuando se volvieron adolescentes. Su compañera de juegos y de confianza.

La recordaba con aquellos anteojos rectangulares y aquel aspecto desalineado. Era como volver en el tiempo atrás y recordar lo que un día fueron y lo que un día eran en el pasado. Por su parte, ella solía sonreír más e irradiar alegría, decían que donde Chariot pisaba el mundo brillaba. No decían lo mismo de Croix, sin embargo aquella chica seria y de pocas palabras tenía el corazón más enorme del mundo. La vio sonreír pocas veces y sobre todo la vio crecer con el tiempo.

Mientras Chariot se volvía más alegre Croix se refugiaba en sí misma. Hasta que un día supo todo el pasado de Croix Meridies, la chica francesa que llegó a Luna Nova mucho antes que ella, la chica de pocas palabras y que se escondía en su propia coraza del dolor.

Croix nació en un pueblo de Francia, sin embargo al poco tiempo de nacer fue dejada por sus padres en Luna Nova para jamás regresar por ella. Chariot quería saber más de esa historia pero era complicado puesto que Croix cada que contaba aquello sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas y cortaba tajante la conversación. Nunca supo el motivo por el cual sus propios padres la rechazaron de esa manera. Por su parte, si bien Chariot había crecido en una granja cerca de Escocia nunca había carecido de amor. Era huérfana pues sus padres habían muerto cuando ella apenas era un bebé pero quedó al cuidado de un amigo íntimo de la familia de sus padres y creció sin preocupaciones y con mucha alegría. Pasaba sus horas jugando con el rebaño y mirando el cielo, imaginando que un día volaría a través de los cielos y que llevaría felicidad a todas las personas del mundo, ese fue su sueño pues no quería que nadie se sintiera solo. Era un pago a la vida misma por lo bien que la había tratado durante esos años. Aunque si bien había días oscuros, como cuando visitaba las tumbas de sus padres. No recordaba sus rostros y pocas fotografías tenía de ellos sin embargo le hubiera gustado saber más de ellos, sobre sus gustos y si acaso estarían orgullosa de ella y de lo que era. Pero la situación de Croix era diferente a la suya: nunca creció con amor. Conoció la soledad desde el momento que entró a la Academia, creciendo entre los libros y arrullándose entre las letras del mundo mágico.

Croix era excepcional y brillante, una prodigio le llamaban. Chariot admiraba mucho de eso incluso desde antes de ser amigas íntimas. Pero… ¿acaso fue toda la falta de amor lo que generó que se volviera así?

Croix ya no usa lentes como diez años atrás. Su ropa ha cambiado incluso su voz es diferente. No queda ni rastro de la joven solitaria y ermitaña que un día llegó a ser. Mas en su corazón no alberga sentimientos, o eso es lo que aparenta y Chariot lo sabe, debe quedar algún vestigio de aquella amiga que tuvo años atrás, aquella chica que la enseñó a volar y a usar la magia. La chica que se sumergía en el mundo de los libros.

Ahora, sin embargo la ve llorar y tumbarse en el suelo sin esperanza alguna. Ha despertado al Gran Triskellion mas la decepción se ha albergado en el corazón de Croix una vez más. Aquella niña de cabello desordenado no parece ser diferente de aquella que ahora está en el piso hincada y rogando que eso no sea cierto, que la magia que movería al mundo no es más que confeti y serpentina. Eso no puede ocurrir. Chariot no lo entiende del todo, pero siente pena. Tristeza por su amiga, pues por más que hayan peleado, por más que el tiempo las hubiera separado de todo lo que ocurrió sentía en el fondo ese lazo indestructible de la amistad.

"No es demasiado tarde, aún" pensó, mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre del robot que la misma Croix creó, una bestia que almacenaba los sentimientos negativos de las personas para convertirlo en magia. Energía pura que usaría pero que ahora parecía ser un desperdicio.

El robot comenzó a vibrar y en su coraza empezó a irradiar una luz roja. Chariot no sabía nada acerca de su funcionamiento pero algo bueno no debía ser puesto que Croix le gritaba al robot.

—¿Tú también me vas a traicionar?

Los ojos de la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga todavía estaban inundados en lágrimas. Pudiera ser producto de la decepción y del coraje, pareciera que las propias emociones de Croix se albergaron en aquel robot. Chariot no lo entendía de cualquier manera y quería deshacerse de aquel agarre.

Croix intentó desactivar su propia creación, aquella en la que había trabajado por años para el gran momento, para lograr un cambio en el mundo. Ese mismo robot en el que puso todo su conocimiento, pero que al igual que ella careció de amor… ¿Qué sentido tenía crear algo con amor?, pensó en el pasado.

Pero su propia creación se revelaba frente a ella, impidiendo su autodestrucción.

—¡Para, para, para!

Croix vio a Chariot, y comenzó a recordarlo todo…

Sí, ella fue su mejor amiga y posiblemente la única persona que le dio cariño. Sin embargo, Chariot siempre estuvo por delante de ella. Todos guiaban a Chariot para conseguir sus metas, ella era felicidad y luz mientras que no podía decir lo mismo de sí misma… ella era la oscuridad, nadie la apoyaba y quedaba echa a un lado. Incluso cuando se esforzaba, cuando trataba de alcanzar sus propias metas parecía que Chariot era inalcanzable. Pero, ¿por qué? Quería deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos y ser amiga de Chariot por siempre, sin embargo eso era imposible. Mientras su corazón estuviera corrompido por la tristeza y la soledad le era imposible querer a alguien. Incluso si fuera su mejor amiga.

Pero… ¿por qué no podía dejar de mirar a Chariot mientras estaba prisionera? ¿por qué la seguía protegiendo?

El robot se movía en círculos y de forma violenta destruyó árboles cercanos a la zona en donde estaban, ocasionando que Chariot quisiera con más fervor deshacerse de aquel agarre. Croix vio todo y por más que le ordenaba a su aplicación que detuviera el robot era imposible, ya no se podía hacer nada.

Fue entonces, que el robot aventó a Chariot. Aquellos segundos pasaron en cámara lenta para Croix, quién de momento se vio bloqueada, sus piernas no le respondían y ver la escena de la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga cayendo hacia el piso…

—¡Chariot!

* * *

 **N/A** Antes que nada, seré muy breve: Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo. La actualización si bien se demoró más de lo que tenía planeado aquí está. Todo seguirá su curso tal y como lo tenía planeado. No se preocupen, este fic no ha muerto ni morirá. Le tengo demasiado cariño como para abandonarlo. Por otro lado, estoy comenzando a planear un nuevo proyecto de Little Witch Academia, será largo pero de momento no lo publicaré hasta haber terminado este. Les daré más detalles después.

Agradezco de todo corazón a todas las personas que estuvieron atentas a cuando actualizaría y aquellas que leyeron este fic, ya sea de forma anónima o con su cuenta de fanfiction. Aquellas que dejaron un review, y aquellas que han seguido esta historia de cerca.

El capítulo 15 será publicado el siguiente año, y estará basado en el capítulo 24 y 25 del anime. De ahí en adelante habrá capítulos para decir qué ocurrió con todas las intrigas y teorías mías de Little Witch Academia, algo así como sacado de mi creación.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, si les gustó, si no les gustó, si tienen alguna queja/duda/comentario/sugerencia/tomatazo, será bienvenida.

Saludos y abrazos a todos.

Blossom Lu,


End file.
